Night of the Wolf
by DarkBlur56
Summary: The Dursleys were murdered, and searching for answers Harry discovers that he was supposed to live in Beacon Hills, and that someone had erased his memories of his old life. He meets Scott and Stiles who turn out to be his old best friends and when Scott and Harry both get the bite, mayhem surely follows. Now, everything is about to change, and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Murder at Privet Drive

**My very first attempt at a crossover like this, as I never have thought of writing a HP/Teen Wolf crossover. The rating will most definitely be Mature, as there will be quite a few mature scenes, and maybe a little more. Only slash pairing will be for Danny, so other than that, no slash. The story takes place in Season One and spans to the end of Season two, I may be writing a sequel, but I will leave that to the readers, and tell me if they want another one, but this story will go mainly along the storyline, but will partly split towards the third season, which would be in the second book if it does go that far. Pairings will be put at the bottom of the chapter. Feel free to review, as i won't ask you guys to, so just feel free, as long as you guys like it, I'm fine with it. Although, any ideas for improvement will be accepted. But just so I will stop talking, here's the first chapter of Night of the Wolf. NOTE: chapters will be longer after this!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter One. Murder at Privet Drive.**_

* * *

_A very tired Albus Dumbledore looked at the small six year old boy as he slept on the small red leather seat of Sirius Black's motorcycle as the large Hagrid walked to him. The seat had a black symbol of a wolf head, which seemed to make the small boy be too calm for most people's comfort.  
_

_Albus seemed to think that maybe the young boy might have been around werewolves before tonight, and that they protected him... that was the only possibility that made sense to him. But when could he have been around werewolves? His thoughts were forgotten when the large man that was Hagrid spoke._

_"Professor, don't ya think 'Arry should go to his godfather? Why are you sending him to these people? From what Lily and James said, they hate wizards and anything magical, or different," grumbled Hagrid, as the old wizard had not looked at him._

_"It's for our own good. If Voldemort is to come back, we need him to be ready. The Dursleys will help him in his fight against Voldemort, whether they know it or not, I hate to do this... but there's no other way. No one from Harry's past will be remembered by him, as I have erased his memories of them, and put in a set of memories for him, one with life there." said Dumbledore._

_"What... what in the bloody hell are you thinkin Dumbledore? Erasing the poor kid's memories? You could have made him a human veggie," said Hagrid, before Dumbledore sighed, while a cat strolled up to them._

_"Albus, please... just send him to Sirius, or... the place James and Lily wanted him to," said Minerva McGongagall, as she came out of her cat form._

_"If we send him to that place, Voldemort will be able to win, there's no other way."_

_"NO OTHER WAY? OR IS IT THE WAY ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WANTS IT TO GO, HE DESERVES TO BE WITH HIS FRIENDS!" shouted the half giant that was Hagrid, his lungs shaking the motorcycle, even though he was a good ten feet away from it._

_"You'll understand why he has to grow up like this, one day, he will face Voldemort again, and Harry Potter needs to be ready for that day." _

_Flashback end. _

Ten years later... the light of the moon was all that had been lighting up the small street of Privet Drive around Ten O'clock, as the street lights that were scattered around the street had suddenly went off out of nowhere, as if all the bulbs had died out.

A large four legged creature had out of nowhere come running to Privet Drive at a good amount of speed around close to fifty miles per hour, enough to cause a car to dent from the impact, and the weight of the creature didn't really help matters, if one had saw that, they would wonder how a creature of that weight could run so fast. It's shoulder mass was approximately the wingspan of an eagle's wing fully extended in mid flight, and the body mass resembled a mixture of a wolf and a large grizzly bear. The creature's eyes glowed a dark red, making it look demonic.

It came to a halt at a bush across the street from Number four, the resident of the Dursley family, and their "nephew" Harry Potter. It looked directly up towards a bedroom window, where sitting at the windowsill adjusting his round glasses was Harry.

_Not long now... _thought the creature, giving an evil smile, before blending into the bush, as it laid in wait for the moment to strike. The creature knew something that Harry didn't, and it intended to make sure the teen would find out, one way, or another. It's hearing was pointed towards Harry's room, as he sat there looking at the wall.

"Where is Dumbledore? I want to get out of here before sunrise... one more night with the Dursleys might kill me," said Harry, getting up from his seated position, and walked to his bed, when his snowy owl hooted lightly, catching his attention. "Ready to go to the Burrow too girl?"

Hedwig the owl hooted happily, causing a smile to spread on Harry's face, as he rubbed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. When Harry smiled, he felt like there were eyes on him, causing him to look out the window, and saw two red eyes disappear into the bushes, making him uneasy.

"Must be seeing things," said Harry, and now walked downstairs, to find that Dudley, still affected by the Dementor's kiss a year ago, was slightly shaking, when it went away as he saw Harry.

"Freak hour... great," said Dudley, forcing a fierce scowl on Harry's face, before Harry reached towards his pocket. "Don't even do it, remember last time you did that..."

"Yeah, last time our lives were in danger, now your life is in danger, and your life alone." Harry's voice had a hint of evil in it at this point, but all fear in Dudley's body was now focused on Harry's wand that was in one of Potter's pockets. "Wanna try me?"

"Touch it, and you'll wish that mum and dad left you to die on that porch, no, put you in a dumpster, and you rotted to death."

"Little dark are you Dudley? I guess Vernon really rubs off on you," even though Harry was both joking and was being serious, (not the sirius pun... as a few months ago Sirius Black, his godfather had died from a heart attack.) he felt oddly scared, and then he realized... Vernon was right behind him.

The creature outside seemed to have known Harry was about to be attacked by Vernon, as it growled loudly, and prepared to rush in there, when Harry came out of the house in a storm, before leaving Privet Drive. The commotion in the Dursley house was now going from Vernon to Dudley, and to the wife Petunia.

As soon as Harry was well out of Privet Drive, the creature turned into a man, partly wolf, and walked to the door, and crushed the door handle, opening it permanently, and wolf claws came out of his hands, as he smiled, canine teeth showing.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Vernon, before the man shut the door as far it would go, and his eyes turned a dark red...

* * *

Harry walked to a coffee shop that was still open, and now that his anger was exponentially calming down, as he had thought of Vernon Dursley in the middle of the street only in his briefs, and then again in a ballerina outfit, it was too funny for Harry to handle. The whole event at Privet Drive had him pretty angry, but still not as close as he was when he found the person who betrayed his parents and gave them to Voldemort... his name was Peter Pettigrew, also one of the Marauders, Wormtail.

He was sitting quietly as a waitress looked at him curiously, she knew he came here some nights to keep away from his family when they argued, but not once had the waitress ever seen the young man in this late, it must have been bad enough to make him leave almost at midnight.

"The usual?" asked the waitress, knowing that Harry normally got a regular coffee, and like she figured, he nodded smiling lightly, but it was very faint.

She had walked into the back for a moment when another waitress, well the cashier, looked at her curiously. The waitress looked at the cashier.

"Kid never comes here this late, must have been quite an argument," said the cashier, as the waitress started to fill the cup full of coffee.

"Yeah I noticed, he seemed pretty upset when he walked in, but now he seems calm, this place seems to be like a safe house to him," said the waitress.

"Those Dursleys must be horrible people, everyone else says that the Dursleys are the nicest people you could meet, but none of them seem to have ever spent a large amount of time with them... poor kid."

"I can't believe he told us... took him over two months of continuous encouragement to just tell us that he lived with those Dursleys... I hope I never see them as long as I live," said the waitress, putting a lid on the cup of coffee, and getting ready to walk to the booth where Harry was sitting.

"Me neither, that kid deserves better," said the cashier, and then walking back to her work station, as the waitress gave Harry his coffee.

"Thank you. I didn't think the shop would still be open," said Harry, as he happily took the coffee from the waitress.

"We're open late on Fridays. Tonight was a big one wasn't it? You've never come here this late," said the waitress.

"Yeah, figured I didn't want to be a cause of trouble tonight, so I just came here. Hope I'm not causing any trouble by this."

"No, you're fine," said the waitress, before Harry paid for the coffee, and she went back to work. Harry looked at the window, and in the reflection he saw the bags under his eyes.

_I'm tired as hell. _thought Harry, before remembering the red eyes in the bush in front of the house when he looked out of his old bedroom window. _Must have been my imagination or something. Yeah, probably just seeing things. Wouldn't be the first time, well for seeing yes, hearing things, no, definitely not the first time. _Harry scratched his head unconsciously, trying to think of what it could have possibly been he had seen.

There was a possibility it could have been something out of the magical world, Harry had learned at Hogwarts that certain magical creatures had special eye colors. Werewolves normally had black eyes when they turned, so that was out, and secondly with that, the moon wasn't full, so it wouldn't be possible, right? Maybe there was more to things than Harry knew.

Was it possible for a werewolf to turn when it wasn't a full moon, to turn on will? It seemed crazy, but now that Harry thought about it, he didn't think he could be a wizard either when he was eleven, and yet here he was, a wizard, thinking about werewolves.

Harry couldn't find anything that would have red eyes that he knew about. He drank his coffee for a short hour, thinking about the red eyes during the remainder of the time that he hadn't been taking a drink of the coffee that was starting to get cold, before he ended up finding it was shortly after one in the morning, telling him that Dursleys should have been asleep by now, it was safe to go back.

"Just have to deal with them in the morning if Dumbledore doesn't show up tonight," said Harry, before finishing the coffee, and saying goodnight to the workers, and walked out of the shop, as the news came on.

Harry walked down the streets of Little Whinging as the moon went behind the clouds that were rolling in, rain not too far behind.

His blue jacket that he was wearing started feeling wet, as was his messy black hair. He could feel the rain drops hitting him as he rounded near the mall, which was about a few blocks from Privet Drive.

The night sky had been completely blocked out by the clouds, and the only light that was on the streets was the light poles that had come on.

_I guess the street lights do work. _thought Harry, knowing that the lights hardly ever came on, even on the darkest nights of the year. He had barely passed the sign that was at the beginning of Privet Drive when he realized something was off.

At the Dursleys house, where he lived, was dead silent... no lights were on, and normally there was a television on, or at least one light on. Dudley's room seemed to be pitch black too, and Harry knew quite well that the brute should be still awake, since he stays up all night.

"Okay, that is not a good sign... the car is still in the driveway... wait a minute," said Harry, seeing something on the side of the car. Looking towards the car, Harry walked up to it, now able to see what was clearly five scratches running along the side of the car. Harry put his hand up to the scratches, and it was a match for a human hand. "Whoa."

Harry turned his attention to the door of the house, that was certainly broken, as the door jam had been ripped off, it was laying on the porch, the handle was crushed, like a hand had such seer strength that it managed to squish it like crumpled paper in a way. Harry walked up to the door, before looked at the striker plate, and noticed a red liquid on it, and his face turned pale.

"Tell me that is not what I think that is," said Harry, lightly enough, as he heard something inside the house. "Oh boy..."

Harry grabbed his wand from his pants pocket, and held it at the ready. Opening the door, Harry prepared for something to launch out at him, but nothing did. It was what he expected it to be, pitch black. He hit the light switch, but no light came on, the power was out in the house, another bad sign.

"_Lu__mos._" the tip of his wand lit up brightly, lighting the room up, and the sight that bestowed him was probably the most horrific sight he had ever seen. Blood was splattered on the walls like a large paintbrush had put it on there, and there was something at the entrance to the living room, a woman's hand.

Walking up to it, Harry could smell the scent of something he couldn't figure out, did blood have a smell? No, blood didn't, but perfume sure did. As he walked to the hand, he could tell exactly who's hand that was... Petunia Dursley's.

But all there was of the hand, only the hand itself, and then the full arm. It had been ripped, or cut off, most likely ripped off, because of the tearing of the muscle tissue and the bone, if it had been cut, it would have shown the groove or indentation of the blade or the sharp object hitting it, there was nothing that showed that was the case.

"Oh god, that is just disgusting," said Harry, his stomach growing queasy at the sight. "Oh... my... GOD..."

Harry saw something even worse... Dudley was laying on the couch, his face torn to shreds, and his arms were cut open, legs bleeding still... his left hand was ripped off, and was laying on the table, along with an eye beside it.

The young wizard bent down by the table to take a look at the eye, to see who it belonged to, and the eye color belonged to Vernon Dursley. The pupil had been stabbed out by something jagged, or close to a fingernail... better yet, a claw.

Harry held back the urge to vomit, when he noticed that Vernon's head had been thrown through the screen of the television, one eye missing, jaw ripped off halfway, five puncture wounds around the head, almost making it a human bowling ball. The only difference was, the bowling ball had three holes... on each side, there were only five all together, lined perfectly for a hand to hold it.

_This is getting really messed up, who on earth would do something so dark? It can't be just human. Whoever did this must be supernatural related... I guess the red eyes belong to the person who did this... now where's the rest of Vernon and Petunia? _Harry looked towards Dudley's torn body, and he closed his eyes._ Dudley... I should have said sorry. It's because of me he's dead. It's my fault. _

Harry looked away from his cousin's body, and moved to the kitchen, where he saw a person's insides laying on the kitchen table, making the trouble not to hurl very present. The intestines, lungs, a heart, the third made him shiver the worst in horror, the gallbladder, the liver, pancreas, all of the internal organs were on the table, and blood from it was just pouring all on the floor, so much it had reached Harry's sneakers.

There was something lodged in the sink, as he saw the top of a black object, and, as much as he did not want to think about it, Harry knew what it was... he just needed to make sure it was what he thought it was.

Time seemed to freeze for Harry as he stood in the dim kitchen, the only light was coming from his wand, and his face was so pale it could have lit up the room, he looked like a ghost. Standing there like a statue, Harry thought about what he was about to see, and there was something that he was wondering... if the Dursleys were murdered, how come nobody heard anything, and why didn't they call the police?

The truth was too painful to say... no matter what, they already had an idea of who would murder them, the one person they treated the worst, Harry himself. Harry shook his head lightly, as he fought to summon the strength to move over to the object in the stainless steel sink, which was most likely no longer stainless steel is he was right about what was in it.

At last, Harry started moving to the sink from the edge of the kitchen, and he would very easily admit to that he felt like he was about to pass out. He hadn't seen anything this terrible, not by a long shot, not even an animal's body had made him this nauseous. Harry stopped past the table, as he saw more of the black object, to which now at the point of time Harry found that it was hair.

Now his stomach felt like it was about to turn inside out as he looked at the fridge for a moment, and noticed it was partly open, and there was something very big in it.

_Oh please don't tell me... don't look in the fridge Harry, don't look in the damn fridge! _The thoughts warning him not to were not listened to, as Harry opened it, to find that the upper half of Vernon had been put in there, and that now it had fallen out. _Told you not to.._

Harry couldn't hold the vomit in by much, as his throat started to burn. He looked in the sink and saw it was Petunia's head, her mouth open, and her eyes were stabbed in the pupils just like Vernon's eyes.

He saw a blood trail, as if someone had dragged a bloody object, or body, out of the kitchen, and towards the laundry room. Harry followed the trail slowly, as he saw the bloody footprints that he was leaving in his wake, as the blood from the internal organs that had spilled onto the floor were now soaked into the soles of his shoes.

Thoughts were on a little piece of information that he did know, whatever this was that had caused the deaths of the Dursleys, was definitely magical or supernatural, that was all there was to it. Harry grumbled lightly to himself once he entered the laundry room, he found the rest of Petunia and Vernon... at least the two hands that were there, each belonging to one of the dead adults, were together.

Even though he hated the Dursleys, he still had tears coming down, they were family, and in a way, he would miss them, it was hard to believe, but he would miss the Dursleys.

That was when Harry heard movement upstairs... the killer was in the house still. Harry immediately turned around and ran down the hall, did a 180% turn, and ran up the stairs to find that each of the bedrooms were open, his was fully open.

Walking into the bedroom, Harry saw Hedwig shaking out of fear, and that was enough for him. He opened the cage and lifted up the window to let Hedwig out.

"Go to the Burrow!" said Harry, before the owl flew out in a haste, and Harry closed the window, before hearing a growl, and in the reflection of the mirror, was the red eyes. "Oh no."

Harry turned around and found the large creature on all fours, looking at him, growling, and it had the red eyes.

"Great..." said Harry, before he was knocked down, and the creature that resembled a wolf launched through the glass window, and onto the street, running out of Privet Drive. "Definitely not human... it's a werewolf... or something close to that."

Harry looked towards the window, and he was not happy by the discovery that whatever had killed the Dursleys had been in his room, and that was when he looked behind him at the closet where the creature had been... inside the closet was a symbol, a line going around itself over and over again.

_What the hell is that symbol? _ Harry heard the police sirens come to Privet Drive, and Harry walked outside as he held his hands up, the wand hidden upstairs.

"I'm innocent, I just showed up," said Harry, as the cops pulled their guns on him. "I went in, and I live here, that's why my DNA and my stuff is here." Harry watched some cop and CSI shows before, so he remembered.

"What's in there?" asked the cop, and Harry turned pale once more.

"The bodies of Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley, my uncle, cousin, and aunt." said Harry, looking at the officer dead in the eyes.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up in the next few days, or within the week.  
**

**Like I said, here are the pairings.**

_Harry Erica._

_Scott Allison._

_Jackson Lydia. Short while in the book._

_Stiles Lydia. Very late in the book, maybe in the second book if I get that far._

**I have more, but I can't remember which, so I'll write those down once I remember, but those are the main pairings.  
**


	2. Attack on the Burrow

**Well, I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed on the story, and that as a warning, it will get darker, I don't know how much darker the story will get, but it will be a dark tone that is seen in the story.**

**I have some things to say before the chapter begins, as some of you guys probably already know, the story does follow the storyline of Teen Wolf, and will follow it by each season. The only differences will be the parts I put in, as when it gets to the Kitsune timeline area, there will be a big difference in the book, as in the story will there will be a big surprise, I wonder if you guys will figure this out, guess in the reviews, hint: Harry and Stiles related, not a pairing! Just guess. **

**Also, for those wondering: How much will Harry's being in Beacon Hills change things and the battles, quite a bit. Harry finds that Beacon Hills is his home, and that he has to fight for it, and the people in it.**

**NOTE: Chapters will be longer after this, consider the first two chapters part of a prologue. I plan on making the chapters after this hopefully around 10,000 words, as the would be the max amount of words I would ever write in a chapter for this, unless a chapter with a fight scene is really intense, it may go over that, but otherwise, it's going to be under 10,000 words.**

**Those wondering... how far will the story go along with the seasons? It will go with every season as long as I continue to write the story, and I have ideas for it. Yes it will go to the Kitsune timeline of Teen Wolf, and possibly further on. Depends on how much people like the story, and how much I have ideas for the story.**

**But anyways... here is chapter two of the story. Feel free to review and if needed, tell me if there's any room to improve on certain parts of the story. It helps me as a writer, and it helps improve the reader's enjoyment.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Attack on the Burrow.  
**_

* * *

"What happened before the murders?" asked a detective in his late fifties, early sixties indicating by the wrinkles that were on the man's face, as a pale Harry sat in a chair, handcuffed, tired, and quite fed up. Harry had been sitting here for over an hour now, and it was only now that the damn detective had decided to interrogate him.

"I got into an argument with my cousin Dudley, his father, my uncle... he was going to attack me, I left before anything could happen." said Harry. Harry wasn't planning on anything else to say, so he folded his arms and laid back against the chair letting out a sigh.

"You seem awfully calm about this mess, is there a reason for that? Can anyone confirm your whereabouts during the time between eleven P.M through Midnight of last night?"

Harry raised an eye to the detective, as if he was saying: Really, you know I said that I had an alibi... but honestly Harry didn't think the detective even cared. As long as he was in their custody they could do whatever they wanted information wise, and remembering things, otherwise he would have been done an hour ago, which was how long he had been at the old worn out, dusty police station.

"It's just I'm tired, and as for the time range they were murdered, I was at a coffee shop off of fifth street, there's a waitress there, she was the one who saw me there. I go there whenever I have an argument with my family, or used to." Harry closed his eyes to this and his eyes were sore and heavy now, but he stayed awake barely as the eyelids grew heavier and heavier as the night went on. The only that had kept him up was the adrenaline that he had received from seeing the dead Dursleys knowing the murderer was in the house still.

"You do realize that from the people that we've spoke to, they all say if anyone was to murder the Dursleys it would be you, as you truly hated them?" Harry once more sighed, only reason was it was a redundant question... he knew that they would side with the Dursleys more than the little kid that showed up on their porch one night.

"I may have hated them, but they were still my only family, why on earth would I kill my only family, and second, why was I so pale by the sight of that? If I had done that, don't you think I would be smiling? Only a psychopath would do that, or an animal who likes to take it's time." Harry noticed the detective's wrinkled face turn into ten frowns after the last sentence.

Then, as if anything he said did matter, he was automatically called a liar, as Harry thought about the animal or creature that had most likely killed the Dursleys, and would have killed him too.

"An animal did not do this kid... just cooperate and if we find any evidence of your DNA being on the bodies..." started the detective. Not an animal? Was the detective stupid or was he just blind... it was fucking retarded! Did they not see the large creature that launched through five inches of glass, and landed on the concrete street, and had cracked it?

"The only reason my DNA would be there is because I live there, the killer, or the ANIMAL was in my room, if you look at the beds, it had claw marks going through it." said Harry. He had not thought about it until just now, mainly due to the fact he was somewhat preoccupied. Five claw marks, remarkably resembling a human hand, like the Dursley's driver side's scratches, and Dudley's body that had been slashed.

"Claw marks? More like a knife went through it." Harry felt like he was being treated like he was the murderer, and that was just enough for his top to blow, as it had already been burned to it's last string.

"You know what, how about... just for god's sake, put me on a polygraph test, as I've never had one before, and I'm not a very good liar, it will pick up my lies," stated Harry, finally tired of this wrongful interrogation that he knew was only part of protocol.

"We want to be thorough, we're not accusing you, we just need to rule you out as a suspect," said the detective, and then nodded lightly after he stopped talking. "We'll get that polygraph test, but for tonight you'll need to stay in the police station, as your house is now a crime scene, or you can go to a friend's house."

Harry did have a place to stay, he just hoped the creature didn't follow Hedwig there... otherwise the scene may easily resemble the Dursleys house, or quite possibly be way, way worse than the first time. Could the creature run that far? He did not know...

"I have a place to stay, just need to make a phone call that's all, make sure my friend's awake. But first, can we get this test over with?" Harry was honestly tired of having to wait.

"No problem. After the test, if you are proven truthful, we'll let you go for tonight, but once we get the DNA results from the murder victims, if it's..."

'If it's my DNA that's connected to the murder I'll be arrested, and prosecuted, I know the drill. I watch enough television shows, mainly Forensic Files."

"Good, now wait here for a few minutes..."

_God, how long is a few minutes, a few minutes better not be a god damn hour! Or I will yell like there's a murder going on. _thought Harry, and then hated himself for saying murder in his head.

Then, he dozed off for a few minutes, and a dream of a young Harry, five or six, at a birthday party appeared in his head.

_"Harry!" said a boy's voice, and Harry looked at the boy, who was standing in the door, looking at him with a geeky smile._

_"Stiles!" said Harry, before the two hugged, as James Potter and Lily Potter stood in the door, as a man and woman walked to the door._

_"Hey, it's been a while." said James._

_"It's been too long. Especially when the only way Harry and Stiles to keep in touch is letters." _

* * *

The creature had heard Harry tell his owl to go to someplace called the Burrow, and he had thought Harry would go there... the creature planned on making sure Harry would be alone, and only then would he be able to find out what was taken away from him.

As it had launched through Harry's window and onto the street, the creature had in fact cracked the ground, and as the creature made a hasty retreat out of Privet Drive, it slammed into a police car, nearly flipping it over on it's roof, motor and etc. up facing the dark night sky.

The creature's shoulder's was now sore, but it had healed after a few seconds, as it's supernatural healing had went to work immediately. There was one thing that Harry was right about, and it was in fact a werewolf, an alpha werewolf to be honest.

It had followed the owl over a very large amount of space in a few hours, and then that was when the owl had stopped at a large house that was leaning towards the south, making the werewolf raise it's head towards it.

_What the hell? _thought the werewolf, as it looked toward the house that it figured was the Burrow. It looked towards the house and noticed a young brunette woman talking with a freckled red head, the two were in a heated discussion. It's hearing was quite heightened due to it's wolf ears.

"I wonder when Harry's going to get here, Mrs. Figg said that he would be flooing over in a little bit." said the brunette.

"Didn't she say that the Dursleys were murdered?" asked the redhead. "Hermione, do you think the killer is after Harry?"

"I doubt it Ron... I mean, it has nothing to do with You Know Who." said the girl, named Hermione. The redhead that the werewolf had now believed to be Ron had winched at the mention of someone called You Know Who.

"Well, what if it is, I mean, Sirius broke out of prison to come after Harry... I'm pretty sure a killer may be perfectly willing to stalk him. I hope it isn't a wizard."

_A wizard huh? I knew there was something about Potter... _thought the werewolf. _Maybe I should introduce myself, and make the plan go full action._

"I wonder what killed them?"

"No idea Hermione." The werewolf let out a huff, as it yawned from being up all night, even werewolves had to sleep. "I just hope it is not coming here."

That was all it took for the large werewolf to spring towards the house, it was not at all planning on killing any of the residents of the Burrow, especially the two people who seemed to truly care about Harry, well, at least one of them did.

The werewolf let out a loud piercing howl that sounded more like a roar than a howl, and to this Hermione immediately turned her full attention towards it's direction, right as it charged at the house from the fields, it's dark red eyes lighting up the area.

"Oh my god..." said Hermione.

* * *

Harry had been released from the police station, and he had to go back to Privet Drive to see Mrs. Figg about using the floo network to get to the Burrow. He was standing outside of Privet Drive for a good amount of time, as he thought about the scene at Number Four... his face went pale at the sight of it.

He felt his bones shiver at the memory, before

Then he remembered the talk he had with Mrs. Figg on the phone in the police station after his polygraph test.

_"Harry, you okay?" asked Mrs. Figg, as she was on the phone with him._

_"Well, as good as one could be who just saw a massacre's aftermath. I need a way to the Weasleys... do you mind if I use the floo network?"_

_"Of course, why didn't Dumbledore take you?"_

_"He never showed up. Whatever killed them, it wasn't human, the investigators say it was human, but I know better."_

_"Harry, we should talk about this more at my home. They could be listening. Just come over when you can," said Mrs. Figg, and Harry nodded, but remembered that she hadn't been there at that moment.  
_

_"Okay, I'll be over when I can." _

Harry began the walk to Mrs. Figg's house that was across the street from the Dursleys, and as much as he hated to say it, he actually missed that lot.

He reached the old baize house, and stood at the door for a moment, not wanting to think that it would be the last time he'd be on Privet Drive if he couldn't get his wand back.

Finally after a moment, Harry knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, and then that was when Mrs. Figg answered the door.

"Hey..." said Harry, sounding a little pained, as he tried to erase the image of the murdered Dursleys out of his mind, with little success.

"Hi... come in," said Mrs. Figg, looking like she was hiding something from Harry, making him raise an eyebrow at her, but never received an answer.

"Is something wrong? Did the Weasleys contact you?" asked Harry, and then the old woman's head looked down at the floor. "No, tell me what I'm thinking is not true! Tell me they were not attacked! PLEASE TELL ME!"

"Harry, I just got word from Dumbledore, a large creature that resembles the one that launched out of your window attacked the Burrow, two people were badly injured."

The rest Harry didn't hear, as he grabbed some of the magic floo powder, and went to the fireplace.

"I'm going to the burrow." said Harry, and then after practically yelling The Burrow, Harry was engulfed in a green flame, and was gone.

Coming out of the Weasleys' fireplace, Harry found the place in ruins... claw marks in the walls, furniture destroyed, pictures on the floor, windows shattered. On the wall in front of him, was the worst sight he could have seen if anyone was not dead.

_HARRY POTTER_.

His face grew an angered look, as his fists clenched tightly, and he started huffing loudly, before he saw a white owl feather on the floor...

"Hedwig..."

Then he was suddenly not alone, as the Weasleys came downstairs holding a hurt Ginny Weasley and Arthur Weasley. Ron and Hermione had come down too, and they looked pained, but not deathly, Ginny and Arthur was another story.

"Harry..." said Hermione, hugging him tightly, while Ron stood there with a scowl on his face.

"It came here, didn't it?"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT IT! IT FOLLOWED YOUR GOD DAMN OWL HERE POTTER!" yelled Ron, grabbing hold of Harry, pushing Hermione out of the way, knocking her down to the floor.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD FOLLOW HEDWIG HERE! I swear on my life! Look, I've had a long night, I saw the Dursleys torn to shreds, beheaded bodies, cut off arms, not to mention I had a large wolf like creature launch at me, fly through my bedroom window! OH, AND HERE'S THE BEST PARTS! THE COPS TOOK ME IN FOR QUESTIONING! TWO HOURS WORTH OF IT! NOT EVEN MENTIONING THE FACT THEY TOOK MY WAND IN AS EVIDENCE! NOTHING HERE IS WORSE THAN WHAT I EXPERIENCED TONIGHT! I REALIZE YOUR FAMILY WAS IN DANGER, BUT DO NOT TAKE IT OUT ON ME!"

"Ronald let him go!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Ginny looked at him, Harry gave a look of sorrow, with a mix of anger.

"He's the reason Ginny and Dad are hurt! We would have been dead if not that bloody owl had got in it's way!"

"WHERE'S HEDWIG?" asked Harry, before Hermione looked awfully pained.

"It... it took her Harry." With that said, he felt like there was about to lava flying out of his head, as he started shaking terribly, Hedwig was quite possibly the first friend he ever had, so, hearing this was quite easily the worst thing he could have ever heard, that or her being dead.

"Know what I think? I think that thing was Harry... it's his animagus form. He killed the Dursleys, and decided to come here and make sure no one would come looking for him... only thing was he got hurt."

"YOU THINK I AM THAT THING? HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY! WHY WOULD I HURT YOU GUYS, YOU ARE LIKE MY FAMILY, AND I AM NOT HURT! CHECK ME, AND YOU WILL FIND NOTHING EXCEPT FOR YOUR MEATY PAWPRINTS!" yelled Harry, nearly shaking like a vibrating phone.

"Harry, why did it..." started Mrs. Weasley, but Harry had headbutted Ron in order to break free, and Ron did let go, trying to be cradling his forehead as if it was a baby with no luck.

"Don't ask me about that thing, I don't have a fucking clue alright! All of you want to be away from me? HUH DO YOU? IT DOESN'T MATTER, RON GETS WHAT HE WANTS, AND YOU TELL DUMBLEDORE NOT TO EXPECT ME AT HOGWARTS EVER AGAIN! I AM DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!"

He knew this was the anger talking, but he didn't stop, and he walked out of the house in a storm, Hermione not far behind.

"Harry, wait!"

"Go away Hermione, I'm done."

"Listen! I think it was a werewolf Harry... I don't normally have an opinion on these kind of things, as I'm out of my element, but I know it was a werewolf!" Harry stopped for a moment, and Hermione felt hope that he would come back.

"Hermione Granger, I don't care... if it wants to kill me, it can, I'd rather be dead instead of having my best friend hate me, and the other trying to cradle me! I'm done... just please go back to them. Goodbye Hermione." Harry started walking away when Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Please Harry... just come back inside," said Hermione, and Harry shook his head after they broke the hug, and tears were starting to run down her face.

"No... I'm leaving. I'm sorry."

Harry walked out of sight, leaving Hermione standing there alone, tears pouring down to the ground.

"HARRY!" Hermione felt Mrs. Weasley put her arms around her, and moved her towards the house.

"He'll come back, I know he will."

"No, no he isn't. Harry said he wasn't coming back, Harry said goodbye. Because of Ron."

_Oh no it is not because of that red haired punk... _

The werewolf was still in the fields, and it let out a human like smile, before running off. Harry could have sworn he had heard a howl as he left the fields surrounding the Burrow.

Once a good ways away from the Burrow, Harry knew he was alone, and clenched his fists. His face turned a bright red, before he started trembling.

"AHHH!" Harry had shouted at the top of his lungs, and once he ran out of breath, he fell to his knees, and his hands slammed into the ground, sending pebbles into the air. Tears had now started running down his face, and he felt like he had just lost everything...

His blue jacket had now been blood stained, dirty, and now was soaked from the rain that had been coming down on the ground for an hour.

Harry fell all the way down on the grass, and felt the rain pour right on him, as he muttered something he didn't even know what he said, and heard a _pop_ before his sight turned to black.

When he woke up, Harry found he was laying on a clean bed, and that the small figure of Dobby the elf was standing in front of the bed, folding what looked to be clean clothes of Harry's.

"Dobby?" croaked Harry, his throat sore, and Harry must have caught Dobby off guard, because the poor elf had jumped nearly five feet in the air.

"Why, it sees that our guest has woke up." a voice appeared as Harry felt bad for scaring the small elf, and figured it must have been Dobby who said something.

"Where am I Dobby?" Harry didn't recognize the place, and then he realized. "This is my father's home isn't it?"

"It is sir..." said an old man, one that Harry did not recognize. "I am the house keeper for the Potters... I have been for thirty years. You must be Harry, the last of the Potter blood line."

"Yes... I am, was my mother here as well?" asked Harry, before everything seemed to grow quiet.

"Indeed... Lily Evans was here a numerous amount of times. Your father had all of his possessions here. It's in his office down the hall."

It felt like he was filled with warmth, as he thought of the idea of his mother and father living in this exact house, and he had a large grin on his face, the brightest one he had since Sirius had died.

Dobby had given Harry a glass of water, that he had gulped down almost instantly, but he had not thought of it. Harry was preoccupied by one thought, and it was quite possibly the first time he ever would say anything about his father's things.

"May I see it?" asked Harry, now able to talk perfectly from his throat being hydrated.

* * *

Once Harry had managed to get up and get cleaned up, he had found that he had summoned Dobby before he passed out, and in which Dobby had taken Harry to the Potter Mansion, to which Harry had no clue of, and had his dirty clothes cleaned, and fresh clothes put on him.

The bed he had slept on was his father's old bed, before he died. Harry had entered his father's study, and found it was quite clean, unlike James Potter material that he had heard of.

The room was painted a baby blue, book shelves going to the ceiling almost, five rows on each one, five all together. The desk was custom, as there was the Potter crest on the front of it, and there were files on the table... one he didn't know what the contents were.

Deciding to look, Harry sat down at the table, and started going through the files.

"Letter from the Ministry... bills... summon to the Minister's office... the will of James Potter." Harry was caught off guard by this, he didn't expect his father to have one. Once he looked at it, he found James had given everything to him.

There was one file left after an hour of tiresome searching, and Harry found this the most interesting.

"The guardianship of Harry James Potter." His eyes grew wide at this, he figured they were to send him to the Dursleys, but there was something on there he didn't expect to be, a different name instead of the Dursleys...

* * *

**Who's name**** is on the papers? Sorry for the small cliffhanger, but it improves the story. Don't forget to review, and I will update soon.  
**


	3. Beacon Hills

**Well... guess what guys, I'm back... and I hope you know what that means! A new chapter for the story! Seananners style "YAY" if you watch his videos on youtube... he is so funny... oh my god... I swear, he is the funniest person I have ever seen, except for Mr. Sark...**

**But forgetting that, I will say this: Chapter four or five will be a crucial point in the story, so guess what it is in the reviews, even though it is in the description of the story...**

**I have some things to say like always before the chapter begins. I know that it sucks that there is not more to the chapters, but starting THIS CHAPTER: the chapters will be around quite possibly five thousand words or more. I just need to make sure I put a bit of detail into the story that's all.**

**As for the reviews for the second chapter, those who guessed were actually very accurate, did you guys hack my account? I swear, sometimes the readers just manage to read my mind even though I'm not right next to them, it is insanity. Shocking how very accurate the readers can be sometimes...**

**What character interactions are you guys excited about the most? Leave your answer in the reviews, and I will be sure to check them out.**

**Now, with no further interruption, I will give the new chapter. Make sure you review, and any questions I will definitely answer! Just ask away!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Beacon Hills.**_

* * *

Harry looked at the papers in front of him laid out neatly, and his look showed that Harry was truly dumbfounded, were his eyes deceiving him? It must have been, because he was told specifically by Dumbledore that he was told to send Harry to the Dursleys, was Dumbledore lying to him?

A small part of his brain said it was possible, but the majority of the brain was pointing towards that this was just a lie... a terrible, cruel lie. Not once that he knew of had Dumbledore ever lied to him, nor had deceived him.

Just the thought of Dumbledore lying to him was absolutely without a doubt, unimaginable, but then again... the old wizard that was Albus Dumbledore was pretty manipulative, how else could he have managed to get the Ministry to not remove Harry from the Wizarding World? The writing on the faded parchment of paper was very clear, as the ink was seeming to be brand new, and the name on the guardianship was very bold and fancy. It reminded him of a high class party list, the guest names in cursive.

The name on the papers was John Stilinski... something about that name made a light bulb appear in Harry's head... Harry knew that name from somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on it, actually, he felt like he was having a complete brain aneurism as he tried to place the name to a person he remembered, with no luck what... so... ever...

It was definitely mind boggling... something was strange, he was sure what had happened to the Dursleys and at the Burrow had all been connected to this, there was no other explanation for Harry as to why it was only now he was finding this out. It was just too strange for him at the time...

He wondered: Was it that the creature that killed the Dursleys was trying to help him? No, Harry shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head. As he sat all the way back in the leather chair, letting out a long sigh, a frustrated Harry saw a photo in a glass frame of his father with a man that was in his twenties, same age as James Potter, or what Harry thought at the time.

Deciding to grab it, Harry sat up again, reached his hand to it, and froze for a moment. Something about the photo had reminded him of deja vu. As he was getting the small photo in his hand, he was slowly starting to turn the thick glass frame around, before seeing a piece of white printing paper on the back of the frame taped on, three words on the paper, each word wrote neatly in print labeled: James and John.

_So, this is John Stilinski? Wonder if he remembers my father... _thought Harry, as he looked at the photo of the two young men. It was a photo of a cookout, James and John were in the front of the photo, and something in the background of the photo caught Harry's eye. Three young boys, one he knew to be himself... but it was when he was six, the other two he didn't know.

_How do I not remember this? I... I... You must be seeing things Harry... that can't be you, you were at the Dursleys when you were six, you were there since you were a toddler... I must be imagining this... I have to be._

Then, as Harry put the photo down, he also noticed another photo, a six year old Harry with one of the kids from the photo. The frame was a sleek black color, and on the back of the frame was another label, but this was a very nice paper, one Harry didn't know. On the label written very neatly, wrote by his mother most likely, was: _Harry and Stiles. _

Stiles? That was quite the name, nothing worse than Mundungus Fletcher, that first name, it made him laugh, and at the same time forced him to keep vomit down.

As Harry closed his eyes lightly, he had thought about what on earth he was seeing in front of him, was it a mean prank? Was it a hallucination, or was it true? Looking towards the wall of books, Harry had remembered a part of the interrogation from last night. Most of last night seemed to be a blur, but a few parts he could easily remember, this was one of them.

_"Mr. Potter?" asked a man, sitting down alongside the detective, as a very tired Harry woke up from his very short nap. "I know who you are."_

_The man's features were almost the almost of the detective's features. Unlike the detective, the man had no wrinkles, looked to be late twenties, early thirties, full head of hair, slight beard, a little bit of stubble on his upper lip. His hair was a light brown, reminding him of sand on a beach._

_"Oh really, and just who am I exactly?" asked Harry, a yawn escaping his lips. The man looked at him with one eye brow raised towards him. Harry noticed this and mocked the man._

_"Actually finding out who your headmaster is, Albus Dumbledore, that was all we needed to know to find out who you were Harry."  
_

_How did Harry not see that one coming? Of course Albus freaking Dumbledore would come to Harry's rescue, even though he didn't need to be rescued._

_"What, did he decide to save me out of a mess again? Still didn't answer my question... who am I exactly if you know who I am."_

_"Well, aren't you just a persistent one, you're: The Boy Who Lived, the wizard who managed to beat Lord Voldemort when you were a baby, and also the godson of mass murderer Sirius Black, who is the only wizard that was successful in escaping Azkaban. That's why when we found your wand in your bedroom we took it. Just because some wizards think they can't be in the Muggle world, doesn't mean that it's all free will, that's why I took this job Mr. Potter."_

_"Sirius wasn't a killer, Peter Pettigrew framed him, and he also masqueraded as Ron Weasley's pet rat for twelve, thirteen years? I lost count. But anyway, who the hell are you? I have never seen you before in my life, and what does all of this have to do with me being here?" asked Harry, his eyelids growing heavy._

_"The name is Richard Brooks... and Fudge nor Scrimm, whatever the hell his name is... they don't boss me around. The reason this has to do with you is because I believe that we're dealing with a possible shape shifter. A type of werewolf, one Britain hasn't seen before." said the man named Brooks._

_"I figured that one out right away, all you're doing is confirming my suspicions, now... mind telling me the rest?" asked Harry._

_"Kid, whatever that thing was doing on Privet Drive, it was there for you... it went into your room, carved a symbol into your wall, and attacked you before escaping. Where did you send your owl Hedwig?"_

_Harry gulped, before the few minutes seemed to erase from his mind, an occurrence that in a few hours, he would regret terribly. Brooks had noticed something on Harry's face before coming to a conclusion of something, that Harry was quite possibly the key to finding the creature that killed the Dursleys.  
_

_"Mr. Potter, would you mind if I were to use magic to check your memories to see if I can find the creature from one of your memories, most likely when you were in your room? So we have a general idea of it?" asked Brooks._

_The question came as a shock to Harry, as he had not at all expected this coming from a detective, or whatever Richard Brooks was._

_"I... I... I guess you can..." said Harry, a little shaky about the idea of someone poking around his mind. Harry looked towards the small corner of the room, where a table had appeared out of nowhere. "What is that?"  
_

_"The table that we need to access your memories, since we can't extract them by normal means, as your mind seems to be well guarded, meaning a pensieve won't be able to have us see your memory. Something in your past has caused you to not be able to extract the memories."_

_"When do we begin?"_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find that a few hours had passed, and he was holding the photo of him and the kid named Stiles, with it placed on his chest. Putting the photo down, Harry got up, adjusting his round glasses that he didn't know was cracked in the corner on the left lens.

Of all things to happen to him, he had to have his glasses to be cracked, the one thing he truly needed, it ended up being damaged. His luck sucked, oh how it sucked, like a vacuum sucking up dirt.

But as if it wasn't enough, Harry remembered his wand had been damaged as well, so it didn't matter if the cops or whatever they were had the wand or not.

Then, one thought came to his mind catching his full attention giving one hundred ten percent, and what he didn't know was, it would change his life forever... for the better, or worse, it was not clear.

"I need to find out where this John Stilinski lives... and if I can, see if he's willing to be my guardian..." Before Harry could say anything, suddenly Dobby was standing in the room, holding papers. "Mind reader are you?"

Harry didn't receive an answer from Dobby, and he thought he knew the answer why, Harry wasn't going to ask what he thought to be the answer. Only thing was, he didn't get to say anything before the housekeeper said something.

"He's not very talkative lately, I believe he's starting to go mute, but, he heard you, those papers are all on Johnathan Stilinski. When you're ready, either Dobby or I can take you to where you need to go Mr. Potter." said the housekeeper, who Harry now knew to be named William. Harry now knew the answer was what he had thought, Dobby was mourning over the passing of Winky the elf, the only friend Dobby had except for Harry. Winky had passed over the summer, and Harry thought Dobby was taking the news pretty hard.

That was why Dobby hadn't spoken once to him except for the occasional "as you wish" or "thank you Harry Potter."

"Thank you Will, same to you Dobby." Harry looked at the small elf, who nodded lightly, and he took the papers from Dobby, and set the papers on the desk before giving the elf a hug. "I know you miss her, she'd want you to be happy. Just know you are not alone."

Harry thought he was about to make Dobby burst into tears, as the elf hugged Harry as tightly as he could.

"William, could you take Dobby to get something to eat, he needs to eat. Just because I'm not his master doesn't mean I won't treat him like family. I'll see you when I get done here."

"Okay Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Alright... Harry." said William, before he took Dobby out of the study. Harry walked to the desk, and started looking over the papers the elf had collected on John Stilinski.

As he looked through the papers, Harry kept thinking about Hedwig missing, possibly dead. The thought of his first friend being dead just shook him to the bones, making his right eye twitch a little, it wasn't good for Harry.

Then an owl flew into the study through an open window, and Harry recognized it, it was Ron's owl...

"Oh he better have not wrote anything to me... I swear to..." Harry noticed a letter and a copy of the Daily Prophet. The letter he looked at first, and the writing was identifiable immediately... it belonged to Hermione.

**_Harry,_**

_**Last night Ron was just angry, he's too stubborn to say sorry, as you and I have seen** **pretty well in our forth year, more so myself. I realize you must be angry as well, but, please, just come back to the Burrow, we can figure this out together. Harry please reply... I don't want you to hate me because of him. I would have more to write, but the Weasleys are low on parchment thanks to the attack from last night... this is the only parchment there is.****  
**_

_**Come back to the Burrow Harry... if that thing is after you, you need a place to stay safe... we'll be going to Hogwarts soon, and then you'll be safe there.**_

_**Hermione.**_

He let out a huff of air, and grabbed a letter, a quill and some ink. He had to write a reply, he didn't want Hermione thinking that he was angry at her. Truth was he would not lose her as a friend. He grasped the quill and wrote down like chicken scratch:

_**Hermione,**_

_**I'm not angry with you, but I can't come back to the Burrow. You say I need a place to stay safe, the Burrow is not safe, if that thing was able to get past the wards, how do you think it won't again? I don't want to deal with Ron or anyone else. I'm somewhere safe right now, and after today, I won't be in the magical world, I plan on finding somewhere in the Muggle world.**_

_**If I can, I will write, but without Hedwig... I don't know how that would be possible. I don't want to see anything involving Ron. You are my friend, don't forget that. That thing will be coming after me, I do believe that. If I stay alone for the time being, maybe, just maybe it will leave everyone I care about alone. Hogwarts is not safe for me... I need to figure some things out. Please don't come looking for me.  
**_

_**Harry.**_

He was about to close the letter when he looked at the newspaper. On the front page of the Daily Prophet, was an article stating that Harry Potter was going to the dark arts, as news of the Dursleys being murdered had reached them, and Harry was the prime suspect in the wizards perspective.

_**P.S. Tell the god damn Daily Prophet to piss off! I did not murder them!**_

Then he sent the owl back with the letter, and threw the newspaper away, and rubbed his eyes from under the glasses.

Deciding to get back to the papers scattered on the desk, Harry scratched the back of his head, before digging into them.

Almost two hours had passed, and Harry had finally found the paper he needed. A document from two months ago was on the top of the stack, and it involved John Stilinski.

"Sheriff of Beacon Hills, California? Well, better than a man who sells drills... Guess it's off to Beacon Hills," said Harry, before using wandless magic to get the papers together in a neat stack, and got up.

Walking to his father's room, he found a black leather jacket that was his size.

"Guess the meaning father like son has more depth to it than I thought." Harry put it on, and zipped it up.

Right at that moment Harry could hear Sirius saying he looked so much like James, and this cracked a smile on his face.

Hurrying to the main room where he expected William and Dobby to be, Harry found that Dobby was laying asleep on a couch, and William reading the Daily Prophet.

"I didn't do that, I swear on my life." William jumped at the voice, and after a few seconds to get back to normal, the housekeeper nodded, before standing up.

"I take it that you found what you were looking for?" asked William, and Harry nodded. "Where to then?"

"I need to go to Beacon Hills, California. I won't need a pick up, I plan on staying there." Harry knew it was not right to get his hopes up so high, as he knew there was a chance that John Stilinski would not take him in... a guy could only hope.

"Alright. Grab my arm," said William, and Harry nodded. He knew what was coming... and it was not at all what he would have preferred... apparating to Beacon Hills. "It's going to be a bit like flying, but much faster, with a lot of turbulence, if you know what it feels like."

"I have the idea, I'm ready." Then, as Harry sighed once as he walked to William, and then stood quietly near the housekeeper, and took a deep breath, before the two apparated away from the manor, and to Beacon Hills, California...

A little while later...

As the two appeared in the town of Beacon Hills, Harry ended up stumbling across the grass and ended up having to vomit in a bush, and he had one thought: that was way worse than turbulence! He wiped his mouth, and stood for a second, before falling flat on his back.

"Ow..." groaned Harry, before seeing William shaking his head lightly. "What? That was my first time apparating! Well, when I was awake!"

"Nothing... it's just it's funny seeing a person's first time with that. You did better than your father, I will tell you that."

"What happened with him?" He had no idea what to expect from this, as he always thought his dad was someone who could never have something embarrassing happen to him, well except for the occasional prank.

"James ended up in a tree upside down, no pants on. He turned into a lime green color in the face. It was the worst day of his life," said William, before Harry tried not to laugh at the thought of a sixteen or seventeen year old James Potter upside down, no pants on in a tree.

"We're at Beacon Hills right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we are approximately five blocks from Johnathan Stilinski's house. You should be able to find it. Take care Harry Potter."

"Take care Will. Go ahead and stay at the manor, I won't be staying there." said Harry, and he was sure that William was about to cry from Harry's offer. "It's the least I could do for you keeping good care of the manor, just don't be selling it. You never know when I might visit."

William nodded lightly, and apparated away, leaving Harry alone in the small park, as kids looked at him with their mouths open.

"Are you a superhero?" asked a young boy, as Harry tried to come up with something. Harry had to admit he felt a warm feeling of a kid thinking he could be a superhero of all things, and a smile came on his face, causing the kid to smile too.

"I don't know... but I have a good idea."

Harry walked away, and walked through the town of Beacon Hills. It reminded him of Little Whinging, just... bigger, and not as dull. This town seemed to be full of life, everyone was happy, well... most of them.

It seemed to give him a feeling of being home, and he had no idea why... it was strange, but also... comforting. Then, that was when he noticed a teenage girl his age getting out of a car, and he could easily tell what her name was thanks to her father... her name was Allison.

As he was walking by the house the girl named Allison was at, she saw him and waved to him, which he lightly waved to her, before walking by, seeing her and her parents enter the house.

_You might see her again... after all, I might be staying here in Beacon Hills. _

The house went out of sight as Harry had walked a few blocks more, and ended up getting totally lost, before he saw a house with the sheriff's police car in the driveway.

_Looks like this is the place._

"Well... maybe I should wait... yeah, I'm going to find a hotel to stay at for the night, and then first thing in the morning I'm going to meet John Stilinski..."

* * *

Laying in a small bed, Harry closed his eyes, and let the darkness drift in, before a memory of the moments after Richard Brooks entered the interrogation room.

"_Harry, now, you need to relax for this, otherwise I could end up turning you into a human vegetable, alright?" asked Brooks._

_"Okay..." said Harry, before loosening up, as he sat down at the table where Brooks had told him that was where they needed to do it. "Remind me again why it's this table?"_

_"Because it's out of camera range, I don't need the Ministry of Magic coming after me. The detective, Rango, as I call him, he is a squib, that's why he can be in here."_

_"I told you I hate the name Rango." said the detective.  
_

_"Oh shut up, you don't want to be Johnny Depp? That guy was hilarious in the movie!"_

_"Still... I don't want to be called Rango!" said the detective._

_"Whatever..." said Brooks, and went to the table with Harry, before sitting down. "Alright, Harry... you need to be perfectly relaxed, how are you feeling?"_

_"Nervous." said Harry, causing a bit of laughter to erupt from Brooks. "What's so funny?"  
_

_"I would expect that from a person, I take it's your first time with magic and memories being combined?"_

_"Well, I had a teacher at Hogwarts try to erase my head, so... I guess kind of. The spell backfired on him, know the name Lockhart?"_

_"Lockhart tried to obliviate you?" asked Brooks, and Harry shrugged. "The guy was always shady."_

_"Yeah. Can we start?"_

_"Sure, you may feel a little pain in your temple, that is natural, it's just the procedure going to work."_

_As if on cue, Harry felt a drilling pain erupting from his temple, and he was tempted to move, but didn't want the chance of turning into a human without a working brain._

_"Oh my..." Something about that was not good...  
_

_"What is it?" asked "Rango."_

_"It appears that this is definitely not the average supernatural creature... and... there's another thing, but I don't know if Harry should hear this."_

_"What?" asked Harry, only to receive a weird look from Brooks, one that made chills run down his spine.  
_

Harry woke up, in a sweat, as he remembered where he was. Today he had one goal... to meet John Stilinski. As his body went to full function, Harry noticed he had been off of the bed when he woke up, and the mattress had went half off the bed, and the pillows up on the head board.

"Let's do this thing." said Harry, getting up for the day, and being nice enough to make the bed or the next person who would sleep in that bed. Putting the leather jacket on, Harry walked out of the hotel, and walked down the street.

If there was anything about Beacon Hills... it was that it was very calm. Something told Harry it would change soon... and that made him a bit worried, and the feeling went away fast.

Harry had traced his movements from yesterday, and found the Stilinski household or so he thought. Harry stood at the sidewalk a few feet away from the house, when his heart felt like it was going to pump out of his chest, resembling a cartoon like the _Looney Tunes _or _Tom and Jerry_, something like that.

Thoughts of how to approach this situation was not very helpful, as all ended up in with Harry still being alone. Then, as Harry went to do something, he noticed that there was a jeep in the driveway, one he hadn't seen yesterday, making him wonder if it was someone who lived there, or if it was a visitor or friend. Finally ready to meet his intended guardian, Harry sighed, before moving towards the house.

Harry stood in front of the house, looking towards the front door, fear and uncertainty in his veins... should he knock on the door, or should he turn around and leave? No... he had to know who at least this person was that was supposed to be his guardian... he couldn't be any worse than the Dursleys. The name still sent the image of the murdered family to Harry, and it shook him down to his bones, that could have been him.

"Well... here I go," said Harry, before walking up to the newly put up wooden door, and paused for a second, which seemed to be over a year's worth of time had passed. He put his hand into a light fist, before his weak fist knocked on the wooden door, shaking terribly, making the door have more knocks than he intended, causing him to squint at the sound.

What seemed like an eternity, was only a few way too long seconds, but the few seconds he stood there without an answer, it felt like his breathing had stopped, his lungs collapsed, and his muscles seemed to have frozen, as the door slowly opened, revealing a man in his late thirties, early forties, resembling the man in the photo of James Potter and the person named John Stilinski, who was wearing a police uniform, looking at him curiously.

"May I help you?" asked the man, and Harry gulped lightly, before managing to come out of his daze.

"Are you John Stilinski?" asked Harry, before the man who now Harry knew to be John Stilinski nodded. "I don't know if you remember, but you were friends with James Potter..."

"James? You know James? How is he? We haven't talked in years." asked Mr. Stilinski, and Harry scratched his head, before Stilinski's eyes got wide. "Oh my god, I know that lightning bolt scar anywhere, are you his son?"

"Yes, I'm his son... Harry. He died more than ten years ago... when my parents died... they left a will, and a place for me to go. I.. I.." words came to a halt in Harry's throat, making him a little scared, as his throat seemed to go to dust.

"You were supposed to come here? James never told me that I was your guardian if something happened to him and Lily," said Stilinski, and Harry noticed what looked like tears were starting to come at the memory of his old friend.

"I was supposed to, but something happened... The reason he didn't tell you because he only had a short couple days to figure it out, and the day he did actually make you my guardian... it ended up with him and my mom dying, no, murdered that night." Harry had found that out thanks to William.

The last part of Harry's statement brought a tear to Stilinski's eyes, before Harry felt bad for saying it, even though it was the truth.

"It must have happened when you were six... because we saw you for a birthday party..." Harry was baffled, how could he not remember that? He remembered specifically that he hadn't found out his name until he was five, and was at school, why didn't he remember this?

"Who's birthday was it? Sorry, my memory is kind of hazy..." said Harry, and there was a skinny, yet somewhat muscular teen behind John, and something told Harry that the birthday was for the teen...

"Harry?" asked the teen. Harry gave a raised eyebrow, before nodding, to which Stilinski decided to break the odd silence that had fallen on the house.

"This is my son, Stiles, and he was your best friend."

* * *

**Well... this is going to get interesting, tell me what you guys think is going to be the best fight scenes, and if there's anything I can do in order to make it better, and plus, what is the deal with his memories? We shall find out! Soon... soon, in the upcoming chapter Harry has a good chat with his old friend that he doesn't remember. Review! And I will be back in the upcoming days! Around the beginning of March I will update.  
**


	4. The Beacon Hills Preserve

**Hey guys! I just decided that I should try to get chapters four and five done before the third of March, so I guess I better just stop talking and get right into it. But one of the pairings that will be in book two that I will reveal is at the bottom of the chapter. Also, some more things to say that I feel I should say.**

**I have thought about it, and I might just have the story be more than two books, secondly: the story names will be in the specific order if I do end up having the story be more than two books.**

_Night of the__ Wolf._

_Blood Moon._

**If I decide to make a third book, I will probably have it be this:**

_The Wolf Pack  
_

**I may change the third book to a different title once I learn more about season four of Teen Wolf. That said, with the reviews I must say, I like that you guys have quite the clear mind about this, and yes Harry's memories are royally screwed over. But starting this chapter Harry's memories manage to start to come back, but in fragments.**

******If you want of course, don't forget to review, as I will always answer any questions, or just PM me, as I will answer them, or I try anyway. So without further a do, here is chapter four.**

* * *

___**Chapter Four: The Beacon Hills Preserve.  
**_

* * *

In the time that Harry had stood firmly in that doorway in silence as the teen named Stiles had been exactly the same way had ended up causing Stilinski to only look in confusion at the two teens, and what seemed unlikely, normally when in the same room, those two would be talking off the head driving Stilinski insane, because that was all the sound generated, those two boys, and this gave the man even more confusion, maybe the case was that Harry had actually changed a large amount. That fact he was more right about than he could ever possibly know at the moment in time.

Then, in a split second the silence that had fallen over the Stilinski house hold was finally broken by a quite shaky voice from the teen with the lightning bolt scar, who seemed to be just standing there totally and truly clueless.

"We... we were friends?" asked Harry, being totally oblivious to what was happening, while his mind was frantically racing to discover the important memories that he was so desperately searching for. Stiles seemed to have been hit by a stun gun, because he was standing there shocked, mouth wide open, and ended up having his father close it, which received ten negative points on the son of the year award.

"You... are you kidding me right now? Seriously, you must be trying to pull a joke off, Harry, we were basically the best of friends, there was no separating us at all, well unless you had to go home, or when you and your parents moved to England," said Stiles, and Stilinski seemed to realize what the cause was for Harry's confusion.

"You don't remember anything before you moved, do you?" Stilinski hit it right out of the stinking ball park, making Harry do a unconscious throw of arms into the air.

"No I do not, but I desperately want to, the only thing that even possibly makes sense to me is that I think somehow I had amnesia, it was probably the night my parents died. All that I even remember at all was being in my bed, and then the next thing I know, somehow I ended up at my aunt and uncle's house." This caused a rise of interest from Stiles, who raised an eyebrow of intrigue, causing a slight shiver to go down Harry's spine, giving Harry a slight fear of the teen, who seemed to be not at all a threat.

"How come you're not there right now?" asked Stiles, before Harry got a bit cold from the fact. He had to figure out a way to say this without sounding like a psycho, and he figured one out, but still had too much calm emotion in his voice for Harry's liking.

"They're dead, murdered actually, an animal broke into the house and brutally murdered them on Friday, I found the bodies." said Harry, before Stiles regretted asking that question. "I have no other place to go. I would have been here yesterday, but I was tired, and stayed at the local hotel."

"It's Sunday now, how did you get here so fast... Wait, no where at all, don't you have any other relatives that you could possibly stay at?" asked Stiles, sounding like he didn't want his old best friend to stay in Beacon Hills which ended up with Harry unconsciously lowering his head, thinking his chances had went from to slim to just a small strand of string.

"I flew out the morning after the murder, before six o' clock, mainly because I needed a place to stay, otherwise I'd be on the street right now, and I got here by five last night. The other reason being, I wanted away from that place, and truthfully, the only other relative that would take me in that I know of died of a heart attack that occurred a few months ago, shortly before June. And then, I found out about your father being my legal guardian. The one that my parents chose," his voice growing slightly angry because of the fact Dumbledore would not put him with the person Harry's OWN PARENTS wanted to have take care of him.

"If I was the legal guardian, how come you were put with your aunt and uncle?" asked Stilinski, intrigued by Harry's story as to how he got here. Harry was wondering that, because if he was not supposed to at all to go there, and it was technically called kidnapping, Dumbledore kidnapped him, there was another strike on the list of things Dumbledore did to screw over Harry's life.

"The reason is not one person at all knew that you were my legal guardian. Honestly, I would have come here in a heartbeat, as I hated it there. From what I can tell from the photos I've seen at my father's place, I really enjoyed it here." Stiles smiled at this, and the two Stilinski men gave a nod in pure unison.

"You loved it here, between the three of you, the nickname of your little group would be the Golden Trio... nothing could break you guys apart." Stilinski said this, and Harry automatically focused on one thing... and it was quite possibly the most horrifying deja vu he ever had... The Golden Trio? Of all things, it had to be the Golden Trio. God, this was a case of deja vu...

"The three? Who was the third?" asked Harry, and noticed a photo on a small table against the wall, it was a photo of Harry, a young Stiles, and a kid he did not know. "Is that kid in the photo him?"

"Yeah, Scott McCall, he actually is still in Beacon Hills, I talk to him mainly every day," said Stiles, and Harry for the first time entered the house, and picked up the photo.

Then, the question that Harry had been wondering since he first found about this mysterious life he didn't even know about was asked.

"What happened to you Harry?" asked Stilinski, and Harry looked at him, giving full eye contact.

"Well Sheriff, I am really just wondering the exact same thing myself."

* * *

Harry sat down on Stiles' bed as Stiles had sat down at his computer, and started going through some files. Stiles had a nice room, it was mainly clear, except for some photos and drawings, but other than that it was clear. The moment Harry had entered the room, he felt that he had been in here before, making him wonder if he was actually having a case of two lives but one set of memories... or... Harry didn't even want to think about it at the moment

"Stiles, do you mind me asking, but when did your mom pass away?" Stiles froze up lightly to this, and Harry felt he struck a nerve. "I was wondering because I would have thought that there would be three vehicles instead of two, was it after I moved to England?"

"Yeah, not too long actually. She would have been happy to see you again Harry, although right about now, if she used your nickname you would probably be annoyed by it." Suddenly Stiles had grip of Harry's full attention, as Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, NICKNAME? Since when do I of all people have a nickname? I have never had a nickname!" said Harry, and he knew he was lying, the nickname _freak_ was not that nice of a nickname. Other than that, he had no "title" or nickname. Harry felt a twinge of happiness knowing that this could be a place where he could be happy.

"Well Scott gave you the nickname, it's because of your scar, or birth mark, it was there when you were born," said Stiles, and suddenly Harry felt he knew what the name was. "You're nickname was Lightning. Always was fast."

"Lightning? Really, my nickname is Lightning? Are you kidding me? That is really weird. Why did he nickname me that of all things?" That had to be the strangest nickname he heard, well except for a word he did not like, the word Mudblood that Draco Malfoy used all the time on Hermione. Just the thought of that little ferret caused Harry's hand clench into a fist, but Harry fought not to do it in front of Stiles, in case Stiles would have gotten the wrong idea.

A spark of his brain occurred, as Harry was looking at a photo of him, Stiles, and the kid named Scott. It was the one photo where Harry truly looked happy, not even the ones with Ron and Hermione, they never had the smile Harry had on this one. If he had remembered this, Harry might have cracked a smile, but since it was only a fragment, he gave a very slight one.

"I think I remember that day... weren't we at Scott's house, and my scar was glowing?"

"Yeah, it was... the scar was like a little flashlight, Scott was laughing out of his mind, mainly amazed though. Honestly, I think you were the one who made Scott laugh so much that he passed out almost from not being able to breathe." said Stiles, and Harry smiled at this, and now he knew that something was wrong with his memories, as he couldn't remember part of the memory that occurred the same day as the nickname.

"I guess all I needed to do was come back to some old surroundings to get my memory jogged. So, you are the son of the sheriff? Still can't believe that, what's his case right now?" asked Harry.

"Nothing at the moment, although I feel since a full moon is coming up that a really weird case is going to pop up," said Stiles, and Harry's heart stopped, full moon... the creature... the connection between the two, Harry had no clue as to why that made him remember the creature, he had totally forgotten about it... it could not follow him across the world, could it, unless it was actually supernatural and could transfer between human and whatever it is. "Hey, is that an owl?"

Harry's head shot up, and looked out the window to see perched in a tree, with a bloody wing was a white owl.

"No way... that's my owl."

"Wait, you have an owl, when did you get one of those, and why is it's wing blood stained?"

"When I turned eleven, and the reason is that the animal that killed my aunt and uncle, it attacked her... she must have gotten away. I think."

Harry noticed two red eyes in the treeline, and his bones turned to ice, his body unable to move.

_No... It can't follow me here. I mean, no, Harry, you know for a fact that it can't... it isn't possible, if it is not supernatural. _thought Harry, before he noticed the owl had disappeared, and the red eyes had faded away, a faint owl noise in the distance, and Harry knew exactly what that owl was.

"Hedwig..." said Harry, lowering his head heavily, thinking it was all just a hallucination. What he didn't know was that the owl was real, and the eyes were more real than Harry could ever want. Stiles looked at him, and then out the window towards the tree, and saw that the owl was gone.

"Harry, do you mind me asking, but who or what in the world is Hedwig, and where did that owl go, it was there just a second ago... nothing moves that fast, unless it's a UFO, which I doubt." Harry looked at him like he was crazy, but just gave him an "oh really" look, and then noticed there was pill bottles on the computer desk.

_Is Stiles sick? Or, is he... no, don't think that, he is not that capable, plus, his father is the sheriff, one sign of suspicious activity and Stiles would be checked, might even get the full cavity search, I would hate to be Stiles for that. _thought Harry, before realizing what Stiles had said once more.

"It was my owl, and really Stiles? A freaking unidentified flying object? Really, you seriously believe in that? Well I guess we really are friends, because I believe in magic." Why did Harry say that! He was dumb at that moment in time, and Harry regretted that.

"Wait, you doubted our friendship being real, my god... what has the world come to? Well the magicians are pretty cool, I never got the sawed in half trick that they did.." said Stiles, before Harry grinned lightly, when the two heard Sheriff Stilinski run upstairs and then towards the stairs.

Harry and Stiles got up and ran to the stairs, to see Stilinski standing at the front door wearing his full police uniform, getting ready to leave.

"Dad, where are you going?" asked Stiles, before Harry was using wandless magic to listen in on the police radio a few seconds earlier.

"Have to go to work. Homicide." Harry and Stiles exchanged a look, before Harry noticed the time, it was almost midnight, and yet the two teens were wide awake...

"Oh..." said Harry and Stiles at the same time, as Harry found out the full details on the homicide.

"Harry, make sure my son doesn't do anything stupid," said Stilinski, and Stiles threw his arms in the air.

"Really? What would I do?" asked Stiles, his cut hair slightly moving at the motion.

"He's saying that you might try to follow him, and he doesn't need his reputation messed up with you getting in the way of his work." said Harry, and Stilinski stood in awe as Harry put it correctly to Stiles.

"Well, I am into murder mysteries." said Stiles.

"Just stay out of trouble." said Stilinski, before hurrying out of the house, and drove off in his police cruiser.

"Stiles, I know what the details are, I think it's time we do a little Scooby-doo work." said Harry, before Stiles wiped an invisible tear away.

"My best friend's back..." said Stiles, before hugging him, and Harry could only try not to do anything funny.

"Wanna go find a body?" asked Harry, before Stiles looked at him funny, after the hug broke.

"Wait, what?" This was quite possibly the most confusing thing Stiles had heard today.

"They only found half of the body, the rest is somewhere in the woods. I heard it on the police scanner. The police are doing a wide spread search to find the full body. It starts in about half an hour, so..."

"So we need to get there before them, do you mind if we pick up Scott?"

"Sure, why not... after all, the more the merrier, but it's just the three of us. Do not tell your dad I gave the idea for this, I don't need to be homeless. It's a miracle he is willing to take me in." said Harry, before Stiles nodded, and pulled out his keys.

"Let's go find a body."

* * *

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" asked Scott McCall, as Stiles hung upside down off of the roof, both of them screaming like little girls.

"What the hell are you doing, what's with the bat for god's sake?"

"I thought you were a predator!" said Scott, unaware of a stalking Harry, who stepped on the porch.

"Sexual, the alien, or Apex?" asked Harry, before Scott jumped, looking at Harry, before his eyes got wide.

"Holy shit... Harry Potter... where have you been for ten years man?" asked Scott, dropping the bat and the two ended up hugging.

"Been in England, figured it was time to come home. Well, since my aunt and uncle are dead, no relatives to take me in, mom and dad, are well... six feet under. They died ten years ago."

"Oh... sorry man, why are you and Stiles here?"

"We're going to find a body... a dead body." said Stiles, still hanging upside down like a vampire.

"Alright Count Stilinski, get on your feet before the blood rushes to your head." said Harry.

"What, a dead body? Where?" asked Scott, before Harry poked Stiles, knocking him down into the lawn.

"OW!" Stiles held his arm, getting up.

"It did not hurt you, otherwise you would be in tears, or on your knees." said Scott, and Harry stepped in to answer Scott's question.

"Beacon Hills Preserve, the police are scouring the woods as we speak, now, you in, or do you want me to drag you along, since I am the one who can make you pass out, by just getting a good joke out."

"I remember that, Harry... don't do it."

"Try me..." said Harry, trying to get all the serious tone he could out, and Scott just followed along.

"We're off to the woods, to see the dead body!" chanted Stiles, before Harry showed a large scowl, before letting out a yell, but quiet enough to not wake up anyone in the neighborhood.

"NO STILES! NO WIZARD OF OZ CRAP!" exclaimed Harry, before Stiles shut up, and the three hopped in the jeep, and Stiles drove to the preserve.

"So, Harry, how long are you staying here in Beacon Hills?" asked Scott, as the three were almost to the preserve.

"I plan on staying here until I graduate high school, that much I know, other than that, I don't really have a game plan."

"Oh, Scott... just a warning, Harry does not remember much from the good ol' days when we were the musketeers, so if he doesn't say anything about the past, don't get all confused," said Stiles, as Harry was thanking the funny teen mentally.

_Thank god for Stiles Stilinski at this moment, tired of repeating things... this still feels like deja vu. _

The jeep pulled up to the preserve, and Stiles parked it, as Harry rolled out.

"Thanks for the warning..." said Stiles, as he shut Harry's door, while Harry was brushing his jacket off.

"Guess he's more hyper than you with no medicine in you Stiles." said Scott, and Harry looked at Stiles.

"You have ADHD? That explains how come you don't read much without taking a break." said Harry, before the three walked into the woods.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Scott, as the three walked around the trees, the darkness closing the sky, no stars in sight. It seemed like a horror movie situation.

"Well, sane people would say we shouldn't, but we're crazy enough to do it anyway... so... I don't have an answer," said Stiles, before Harry blocked him from moving. Scott had to take a breath from his inhaler, which received a raised eyebrow from Harry who obviously didn't know Scott had asthma.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Stiles, before Harry sighed heavily, giving him a face that said just stop it already.

"Well if you must know, it would seem that your dad and the entire police force are up ahead, we need to get away from here, now..." said Harry, before noticing Stilinski look towards the, and Harry bounced behind the tree, and ended up falling into Scott, and the two fell behind another tree, before Stiles was caught.

"What the hell are you doing here Stiles? I thought you were going to be home, and where's Harry and Scott?" asked Stilinski.

"What makes you think Harry and Scott even came with, I mean, look, it's just little good old Stiles Stilinski standing here, with my pop."

"Don't ever call me that... you make me sound like I'm over a hundred years old."

"Well..." started Stiles, before Stilinski gave a look that if looks could kill, Stiles would have been burned to a horrendous crisp, a Stiles grease crumb...

"Come on Stiles, you're coming with me." said Stilinski, grabbing hold of Stiles by his jacket collar, and pulling him out of the woods.

"Ow-ow-ow, easy on the shoulder!" said Stiles, before the two Stilinskis disappeared.

At a burned house, in a window was the snowy white owl that one of the wings had been sliced open, and it looked like it was about ready to pass out, when a young man in a black jacket noticed it, and picked the owl up, before bringing it into the house, as he heard a loud howl, making him look out of the house.

"No..." said the man, looking out, knowing that something bad was about to, or was already happening...

* * *

Shortly after the two teens had fallen down behind a tree, the ground decided to be evil and cause the two to slide down a little hill. When Harry came out of the daze that occurred from the fall down the hill, he had seen Scott had just out of nowhere disappeared, before a few seconds later ended up hearing him yell in true horror, before he saw Scott looking at something in the grass and leaves.

"Scott?" asked Harry, running over, and found that Scott had fallen onto the upper half of a dead, naked woman's body. "Oh my god." Her eyes were looking at Harry, causing a very cold shiver go down his spine. If she had been alive and had her full body, Harry might have been more aroused by it, as she wasn't much older than twenty five, if that... Harry felt he knew her from somewhere, he just didn't know where, it was just like John Stilinski before he found out.

What else could Beacon Hills possibly have on Harry, and just how much was Harry's past in Beacon Hills. With that pointed out, Harry knew that in a way something was very wrong, and in the upcoming weeks, Harry was going to find out what, but Harry's thoughts were halted to a stop when Scott made a very shocking, yet not surprising, sudden movement that Harry even jumped at.

Scott had fallen backwards and went down another small hill, before Harry nearly fell into a tree, but hit his head on something, and suddenly he knew the woman...

"Oh my god, Laura Hale?" asked Harry, before running down to Scott, who was looking for his inhaler, that had fallen out between the time they fell down near a tree, and to the time when Scott fell down the second small hill.

Harry was going to help Scott look for it when he saw something moving in the tree lines, what it was, Harry did not know, but he had a good idea of what it was, that was why he needed to hurry up and find that inhaler. Whatever that thing was, it was a large animal.

"Where did you lose it at?" asked Harry, keeping an eye on the area he saw the movement in the trees, when Scott got up and shrugged.

"I don't know Harry, why, you seem a little jumpy," said Scott, and Harry's eyes got wide, before he gulped heavily, and his hands started shaking.

"Scott, I need you to do something..."

"Are you okay?" asked Scott, before Harry starting sweating a little, as his focus moved towards the treeline, as he saw something again, but it stayed in sight longer, before he saw the red eyes.

"Stay here for a minute," said Harry, and started walking towards the eyes, when it disappeared, before Harry ran to the last spot it was, and all the hair on his neck stood up on end.

And then in a moment's passing, it was when it happened... that was when Harry heard a menacing growl... and he knew exactly what it was. It was the same animal that murdered the Dursleys, attacked the Burrow, and kidnapped or killed his owl, hopefully just kidnapped, or was it owlnapped? Harry clenched his fists, ready to have to fight that thing without his wand, stupid wizard detectives.

Scott turned around away from Harry, and his eyes got wide, at a large creature that resembled a wolf, with bright red eyes. Harry started to turn around when he heard the animal start to move... making Harry have to spin around faster.

It immediately started running at Scott with such incredible speed that it could kill a man by running into him, as Harry immediately had seen the animal, and bolted towards Scott. Time seemed to slow down, each footstep was over five seconds it felt like to Harry, and he could tell just how strong that animal was. It's muscles were pushed up against the skin, each motion causing the muscles to basically spread and squeeze, quite grotesque if you asked Harry. If Harry had been any faster, he might have been able to get to the animal and tackle it, if he gained enough momentum and strength...

"SCOTT RUN!" yelled Harry, and then as he reached Scott, the animal's teeth dug into the lower left part of Harry's torso region, and the pain was excruciating. "AH!" Scott ran quickly away. "GO!" Harry grabbed the animal by the neck, it's fur wrapping itself around Harry's left hand.

The animal caused enough force when it bit him to cause Harry to fall hard to the ground, as the teeth left the wound, before the animal looked at Scott's direction, Harry looking towards him, getting up with the pain of the animal's bite at full force, enough pain to cripple someone. Harry using all of his strength ran at the animal, hoping to keep Scott from getting hurt or worse, killed.

Even though Harry didn't really remember or know Scott that much, he still felt like he knew Scott his whole life, and he felt he was willing to give his life to save Scott's life, Harry always did have a saving thing. Harry rammed into the animal, without it budging at all, Harry grabbed onto the animal's black mane, and climbed on it like a horse, making the animal let out a large growl.

Harry tightened his grip on the animal, before the animal rammed into a tree against it's side, making Harry slightly lose his grip on it. He felt his fingers losing their strength, and then the animal came to a halt, throwing Harry off, and he fell down right next to Scott.

"That sucked..." muttered Harry, before the animal tackled Scott, and bit him, causing a loud yell to come from him, and the two laid on the ground, looking at the animal when it got off of Scott and backed up slightly., as it looked right at Harry. Anger started boiling in Harry's veins, as he knew it was the same animal that that tried to ruin his life, took his friends, took his home, took the one thing that Harry cherished most away. And then, without any warning, Harry said something to the animal, making Scott look at Harry with wonder.

"Followed me here, didn't you, where's my owl..." said Harry standing up, and the animal growled loudly, before Harry muttered something, and the animal started screaming in pain, before being thrown across the treeline, and disappeared. "Come on, before it comes back!"

Harry and Scott got fully up, before running to the road that was nearby. As the two ran into the road, Harry had to pull Scott out of the way when a black SUV nearly hit him, and Harry could have sworn time slowed down long enough to where he saw the passenger in the SUV, and saw it was the girl named Allison, she was looking horrified slowly turning around.

The SUV drove off quickly, leaving Harry and Scott in the road, and after a second, the two looked at the wounds on them, as they were at the same spot on both of their bodies, and as they looked at the bite, a loud wolf howl appeared, and Harry looked up, his eyes got wide. He knew at that moment what that thing was... he just didn't know if he was correct.

"Let's get out of here Scott... before anyone else nearly hits us with a vehicle."

Tonight had just changed the two's lives forever, and they had no idea what was to come

* * *

**Well, I worked all night to finish this chapter, as I normally don't stay up all night, but for you guys I did, and the next chapter will be up in the next four days hopefully, as I want to get the next chapter up before the third of March. Here is the new pairing that will be in Blood Moon, book two of Night of the Wolf.**

_Scott and Kira._


	5. Jackson's Worst Nightmare

**I am back, evil laugh follows. As I promised, the fifth chapter before the third of March, and I believe you guys surely want to see more of the characters that are in Beacon Hills, and guess what happens this chapter, HIGH SCHOOL, this should be interesting...**

**Those wondering how come I had that happen so fast and Harry be kind of different last chapter, that was the Beacon Hills Harry Potter that showed up that chapter, and that will soon become the full Harry, but that won't be for a while.**

**Who on earth was the man that had Hedwig? Well you find out by the end of this chapter, and you start to find out how much Harry really is involved in the town of Beacon Hills.**

**So, Harry and Scott are bitten, this will be quite interesting, as if Scott having trouble controlling his powers wasn't bad enough... oh dear.**

**Leave a review, and here is Chapter Five.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Jackson's worst nightmare**_

* * *

Harry walked into the Stilinski house, and into Stiles' bedroom, to see Stiles patting his leg. Stiles noticed him, and noticed that Harry was holding part of his stomach. The pain had got to Harry a bit, as he was shaking lightly, blood all over his left hand, and in the left pocket was the animal hair that he had torn off of the large animal that bit Harry and Scott.

"What happened to you?" asked Stiles, before Harry lifted up his shirt to reveal the bite that was slowly oozing blood. "Whoa... what did that?" Harry stood there, hand around the bite, as to not have any pressure on it, and to slow the blood that was oozing slowly out of his body.

As time felt like it had froze, Harry thought about some things, one: the animal the way it looked at him, as if it knew him, and two: why had it bit them instead of killing them like the Dursleys. It was just too mind boggling for Harry to comprehend.

"A large animal, most likely a mutated wolf if you believe that. It was huge Stiles, it got Scott and me, plus, we found the body." Then, as if by magic, Stiles stood up and did a happy dance, before jumping up into the air, legs spread out to do the splits. "Well, that was interesting.

"Y.. YOU FOUND THE BODY! HARRY MY FRIEND YOU ARE TRULY THE MAN! Do you know who it was?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded. Harry remembered the name that he had spit out when he had seen the woman's face, and he still did not know where he knew that name, it was quite annoying really.

"Laura Hale... know the name anywhere, I just know the name, nothing else." said Harry, before Stiles gulped largely. "You do, where from?" Even without knowing Stiles that much, Harry could tell the difference between him lying, telling the truth, and hiding something, this was the third moment.

"The Hale family, they mostly died in a fire, the only survivor that wasn't affected by it was Derek Hale, who seems to still live in the burned down house. If I am correct, Laura Hale is Derek's sister. If she's dead... Derek might find out about it," said Stiles, and Harry's eyes got wide...

"I know why I know her name... I know Derek Hale, I need to find out how, and I'm going to find him." said Harry, before Stiles wondered how Harry planned on finding the elusive Derek Hale.

"How on earth are you going to find him, nobody sees him around town," said Stiles, before Harry took off his leather jacket, and entered the bathroom.

"Simple Stiles, I'm not going to find him, he's going to find me. With my luck he already knows I'm in town, and if he has a reason, he will come and find me. Plus, a little tea party will occur, and I will be the Mad Hatter, got any big hats?"

"Man, you must have hit your head... you are insane..." said Stiles, before Harry came out of the bathroom, with no shirt on, and a gauze over the bite.

"I used some of your hydrogen peroxide, hope you don't mind," said Harry, before Stiles shrugged. "Thanks, hey, you realize if your dad asks how I got this, I'm going to say that I was walking and a dog bit me, one of the larger breeds, one that is particularly angry and ferocious."

"Pit-bull, chow, name it... chows are the worst, Pitbulls are just that way because some people raise them to be fight dogs..." said Stiles, and Harry pulled his shirt out of the bathroom, and put it on.

"So, first day of school tomorrow? I should register at the high school." said Harry, and pulled a leather wallet out, and at least over a hundred dollars was in the wallet. "Guess I need new clothes." He looked at his clothes, and realized just how much they didn't fit him.

"Well, I don't know what you plan on doing, as most of the stores are closed, unless you want to go to the one all the rich kids go to." Harry perked up at this, and gave the largest smile imaginable.

"Stiles Stilinski, you're looking at the richest teen in Beacon Hills," said Harry, and Stiles looked at him with bug eyes, leaving Harry with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, you got an extra lacrosse stick I can use, I'm trying out for Lacrosse."

"Do you know anything about Lacrosse Harry?" asked Stiles, and Harry held up a book from his book bag that he had gotten in the past couple days, it was Lacrosse for dummies. 

"Oh I do, now, answer the question, do you have an extra lacrosse stick?" asked Harry, once more, and Stiles nodded, before pulling an old one from under his bed.

"It's my old one, hope you get to play on the field." said Stiles, and Harry heard depression in his voice. "God knows I don't."

"Maybe you just haven't proven yourself, Stiles, if anyone can play Lacrosse it's you. Now get some sleep, I'm catching a ride with you tomorrow." said Harry, and Stiles nodded, before Harry exited the room, with his things, and shut the door.

Once in his own room, Harry shut the door, and locked the door. Standing near the window, he looked out to see the moon glistening in the night sky.

Then there was a popping noise, and suddenly Harry's closet was full of clothes, and his book bag full of supplies, with a note attached from Dobby and William saying they already knew that Harry needed the items and were happy to help.

"Guess having an elf as a friend is helpful," said Harry, before laying down on the bed, and falling asleep. Laying there quietly, Harry closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun shined down on Harry's face, waking him up, and was fully awake when Stiles practically broke the door. Harry got up and unlocked the door, opened it, before realizing the reason, he was going to be late for school.

"One minute," said Harry, before running to the bathroom at light speed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, the important essentials, and sliding into his room, to get dressed.

Harry hadn't noticed his muscle mass had gone up a bit, and his scars were gone, even the lightning bolt scar was mostly gone. Harry put a dark blue t-shirt on, some new jeans, a new pair of black Reebok sneakers, and the black leather jacket that his father owned.

He put his glasses on, and his sight went blurry, causing him to jerk them off, and looked at them curiously. His sight was better... strange, yesterday he needed his glasses, today, just twenty twenty sight.

Harry put them down and grabbed his book bag, before walking out of the bedroom, and into the stairway where Stiles was waiting anxiously.

"About time, Harry come on!" said Stiles, and Harry saw Stiles toss a granola bar to him, to which Harry caught very easily, which was another thing that was strange, he had trouble catching things.

"Why are you so anxious for school, and for god's sake Stiles, it is a Monday, people hate Mondays!" said Harry, as the two walked out of the house, and got into the jeep.

"I have my reasons, and I for one love Mondays!" said Stiles, as he started the jeep, while Harry put his seat belt on. Harry looked at Stiles weirdly, wondering what was his "reasons" for being happy to go to school.

"Oh my god, it's because of a girl, who is she?" asked Harry.

"What, I just like going to school," said Stiles, not convincingly, and Harry raised an eyebrow as if to say stop lying... "Since when do you not wear glasses?"

"Apparently my sight is better, yesterday I could not do hardly anything without my glasses on, and today... well I got twenty twenty vision." Harry felt movement under the gauze that was covering the bite, and he scratched it lightly, as he didn't know what to do with it.

"Hey, you got your lacrosse stick right?" asked Stiles, and Harry held up his lacrosse stick triumphantly.

"I guess we'll see just how good I am at Lacrosse. It will be my first time even trying to play, so I don't really know how good I'll be." said Harry, and Stiles drove down the street.

"Harry, you will do fine. I know well enough you had to have played a sport, look at yourself!" said Stiles, and Harry didn't know what to think of that last part.

"Okay..." said Harry, before noticing the sheriff's car at the police station as they drove by it.

"If you're wondering why he's there, Dad goes in whenever he's needed, so that's why. The search for the body came up empty... why is that? You weren't too far away from the police right?" asked Stiles.

"No, we were fairly close, and the only thing that makes sense is that something or someone moved the body. Maybe you, Scott, and I should go try to find his inhaler after school."

"Wait, Scott lost his inhaler!" said Stiles, halting the jeep to a stop, and thank god for Harry wearing a seat belt, otherwise he'd be through the windshield.

"He lost it last night when we were bit. Thing is, he seemed alright, as his breathing was fine. Second thing about that... we were running a lot, so... wouldn't that make him need an inhaler?"

"Yeah, should have, that's weird." said Stiles, starting driving again, this time slow enough to where Harry's neck would not hurt after another little stunt like that to come from Stiles.

Weird thing number two: The pain went away after a few seconds. Harry brushed it off easily enough.

As the jeep drove through Beacon Hills, he could not help but notice a man in black clothing looking at Harry, and the man's eyes glowed yellow for a moment.

"What the hell?" asked Harry, and Stiles looked towards where the man was, and saw nothing.

"What, what are you looking at?" asked Stiles, confused out of his mind.

"Seriously, you have no idea what I just saw... let's leave it at that." _Supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills? I hope this means the opposite of what I'm thinking. _

Harry watched as the jeep drove a little bit more, before stopping at a large school, but almost ten times smaller than Hogwarts.

"Here we go." said Stiles, and Harry decided to get out first, as he saw Scott walking up towards the school.

"There's our good pal." said Harry, as he got out of the jeep with his things, and Scott looked mildly awake, but still tired.

"Hey, ready for this to be a great year?" asked Stiles, and Scott looked at him funny, causing an odd reaction from Harry.

"What are the chances we'll actually have a good year, we haven't had a good year in high school."

"Last year was fine." said Stiles, and Harry looked at him.

"How about we see about Lacrosse? That'll be the start, and who knows, maybe all three of us will be on," said Harry, and Scott looked at him with wide eyes.

"You, playing lacrosse, isn't this the day." said Scott, and Harry made a sarcastic ha noise.

"He's serious, Harry has my other lacrosse stick," said Stiles, and that made the truth sink into Scott, before Harry turned around, and walking up to the school was a beautiful girl who stood at five' three, with strawberry blond hair, Harry knew that was the color, and wouldn't call her a red head...

"Who's that?" asked Harry, and Stiles turned around hopefully like a little fan girl... "So that's her, the girl you like."

"Her name is Lydia Martin, Stiles' dream girl." said Scott, and Harry watched as Stiles started to talk towards her as she passed by.

"Hey Lydia, you look..." Lydia walked by quietly, and looked towards Harry with intrigue, and walked away, still at the moment moved very much like a stuck up rich girl. "like you're going to ignore me..."

"It's alright Stiles, it's not like Harry has a chance with her, she's with Jackson, and Jackson is top dog."

"Or alpha." said Harry, knowing the true term, like wolf packs.

"Yeah, Harry, everything alright?" asked Stiles

"Sure, everything is fine... just a little confused about last night that's all," said Harry, and Stiles put his arms on Harry and Scott.

"Let's go make this year great, the band is back together!" said Stiles.

"Stiles, we're not in a band," stated Harry oddly, before Stiles threw an imaginary guitar into the air.

"Great, ruin my hopes and dreams."

"Oh shut up..." said Harry, before the three walked into the school, and even Harry had to admit, they were the unlikely three that would be seen in a group, as almost all the female students stopped to look at the three, mainly Harry, and even Lydia Martin had to stop to look at Harry.

"I am jealous of you right now Harry Potter." said Stiles.

"Good genes?" asked Harry, not sure what to say, even without him being famous here, the girls were drooling over him, and only one girl stood out to him... a blond who he presumed to be epileptic. "Who's the girl over there?"

"That's Erica, she doesn't really talk to anyone, why?"

"She's the only one that I really see that stands out, unlike you who always seem to see Ms. Martin in the crowd." said Harry, before walking into the principal's office to get set up for school. Stiles looked at Harry with an odd look before Scott dragged him away, even though drag marks were in the ground almost at that point.

* * *

Around the lunch period as Harry walked towards his locker, he found that he certainly got the attention from the female students, as every class he went to they were looking at him.

"You're the new guy in school right?" asked a voice, and Harry turned to find it was Lydia.

"Yeah, you're Lydia right?" asked Harry.

"That's me, and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. I kind of used to live in Beacon Hills," said Harry, and noticed that Lydia was looking at him with such interest that it made him feel weird.

"You remind me of someone, I just don't know who, have we met before?"

"No, not that I know of, honestly I don't think I met anyone like you so far. Though some could beg to differ. You seem nice enough, I just better not get you angry," said Harry smiling, and this caused Lydia to almost blush, before Harry reached his locker, when a student standing at his height walked up to him after Lydia had left.

"What were you doing with her?" asked the student, and Harry rolled his eyes, here we go, the high school version of Draco Malfoy.

"You must be Jackson, and for your information, I was just talking, nothing much, although you seem jealous. Secondly, I am not interested in Lydia Martin, I will admit she is a very pretty girl, I wouldn't go for her, as I am a good friend to people and will stay out of the way when it comes to a girl, although, I'm not talking about you, because you... how do I explain it?

"Oh, right... I would say a certain word, but that would be offending to that particular group, but I will say you're just a little shove off guy who thinks he's got everything because he's rich, let me tell you something, I have more money than you could ever have at one time. And if you want to do something to where I won't even go near her, you better wait until there's no teachers around, because I don't think a pretty boy like yourself wants any penalties or detentions that takes you away from Lacrosse, now do you?"

"Little cocky are you? We'll see how cocky you are after a bit."

"Well, Lacrosse wouldn't be the same if there was no little bitch like yourself there." said Harry, and that was when heads turned towards him, causing Harry to seize victory and grab his things before walking away. "Guess I left you speechless, see you at the lacrosse field..."

Jackson growled towards the cocky teen that had just called him out in front of all the students, Harry was in trouble, or so Jackson would think. All Jackson had to do was wait for Lacrosse for him to go to work.

_That guy is going to suffer... _thought Stiles, as he saw the scene, his mouth still wide open.

Harry was walking towards class when he noticed the girl named Erica again, and this time she looked at him, and when she saw he was looking at her, she looked away. Was she shy? Who knows, maybe around lunch Harry would talk to her, if he got the chance.

Suddenly, Harry stopped when he heard something.

"Who is that guy?" asked the voice of Jackson, and Harry turned around to see that Jackson was down the hall, at the very end, how could Harry hear that?

"Okay, the strangeness continues to grow," muttered Harry, and walked into class, when he sat down near Allison...

"Harry seems to be getting quite the attention," said Scott, as Stiles and him sat down at their seats, which were only a few from Harry.

"Yeah, he certainly is, and I think he may the attention of the new girl." said Stiles, and Scott saw that Harry was talking with Allison.

"So what? He is just talking to her," said Scott, and Stiles looked at him with one of his are you sure looks.

Harry must have heard him because he looked at Scott and gave him an "I know you like her" look, and walked back for a second.

"Don't worry, I know you like her, and I won't stand in your way, I just don't want to be a guy with no friends, now do I? Oh, Jackson may try something with me, because I did something unlike me and called him out, so I'd worry about Lacrosse."

"Oh great... you've doomed us all!" said Stiles, and Harry gave a smirk, before Stiles knew what was coming.

"Well I certainly try don't I? Scott, how's the bite? I haven't even looked at mine yet," said Harry.

"Don't know, haven't checked either." said Scott, and Harry nodded, before seeing the teacher enter the classroom, and Harry did a mad dash for his seat ending up with him hitting his stomach in the bite area, and what he expected to be massive surge of pain, was just nothing... a little push.

_Well, okay, that is definitely different. _

Harry had to check that bite as soon as he got out of class, as next period was lunch.

When the bell rang, Harry put his things in the locker and entered the bathroom, lifted up his shirt, and saw the gauze had almost no blood seeped through, which he raised an eyebrow up to it.

Harry removed the gauze, and found the bite was gone... he gulped heavily at this.

"How in the hell..." said Harry, louder than he meant to, because it kind of echoed in the room, and his hearing went to the Jackson hearing mode again, and it was deafening.

Coming out of the bathroom, Harry nearly hit Erica by walking into her because he didn't see her.

"Sorry, didn't see you th..." said Harry, and Erica looked at him with a nervous expression. "Sorry, I'm Harry."

"Erica..."

"You alright, you seem a little nervous, don't worry, I don't bite." said Harry, and Erica let out a small smile, making him grin.

"Seems like you get a lot of attention." said Erica, and Harry shrugged.

"Used to it, last school I went to, I kind of the most popular guy there, and one of the most hated students there, so I think this place won't be that different, and normally I would say good genes help with that situation," said Harry, and Erica looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"You're different than the other guys here." That was definitely true, and Harry was proud to be that way, he didn't want anyone to change that.

"I'm one of a kind, that I can tell you." said Harry, and Erica looked like that had been the happiest she had been talking to a guy. "I should be getting to lunch, I'll see you around Erica."

"Yeah, see you around Harry."

Harry walked away, and entered the cafeteria, to see that Scott and Stiles were just getting in, Scott looking awfully confused. Harry moved up to them, and waited in line for food.

"It's gone isn't it."

"What, how did you know?" asked Scott, and Harry raised his shirt to where the bite was, and Scott saw it was gone.

"I think either we're hallucinating about that, or... something is going on. I think it's the second one." said Harry. Stiles looked at him, before his eyes got wide.

"You guys said that it looked like a wolf, well there were animal hairs on the body, I'm thinking maybe it had to do with that wolf or whatever it is." said Stiles, as the three got their food.

"They're having the DNA tested to see what kind of animal it is. Well let's say I have plenty of it, since I managed to get some off of that thing... talk about a mane... it was like a horse!"

"A horse wolf? Wolves don't have a horse mane."

"Tell that to the back of that thing." said Harry, before the three sat down at a table, and then Harry looked down the tables and saw Jackson looking at him, to which Harry just gave a sly smile. "Looks like Jackson is jealous of me."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other curiously before staring at Harry who held a granny smith apple, and took a bite of it, giving a smile too sly for his own good. Harry let out a chuckle, and went to his eating.

"Lacrosse is coming up, you feel ready Harry?"

"Truth be told McCall, I have never felt better in my life as I do right this moment, so I have to say my veins are on fire to do this. Lacrosse can't come soon enough." said Harry, before Scott gulped looking at this hyped up Harry. "It can't come soon enough..."

* * *

Once lacrosse had came to a start, Harry found himself in the locker room, he, Scott, and Stiles stood among the other lacrosse players, Danny, a nice enough guy, Hawaiian, and from Harry could tell, was into guys, which didn't really bother him that much, let people date who they want to... then there was good old Jackson.

There were others, but those were the two that Harry really knew from the players. Harry noticed that Coach Finstock had quite the tendency to yell, natural of course, only thing was, he was like a cool version of Snape, one that he actually liked.

"Even resembles him kind of..." muttered Harry, as the group went to the field, and watched as he saw someone in the trees watching him, before the person disappeared.

Harry shook his head, as he saw the line of people that were there to watch, two of which was Allison and Lydia. He saw Scott look towards Allison, and he smiled lightly, god did Scott have a crush on her.

The players were set, and Scott was goalie. Harry watched as the teen that Coach called Rodriguez went up to try to score a goal, and the ball sped through the air like a bullet, and hit Scott right in the face.

"Nice job McCall taking the ball in the face!" said Jackson, and Harry growled, before he felt blood going down his lip, had Harry bit through the skin on his lip?

"Come on Scott..." said Harry, before watching Scott get thrown another ball, and he caught it before it even reached the edge of the net. Stiles suddenly had his jaw on the floor. "Well, this is good."

Harry watched Scott catch over five more, and he heard Allison and Lydia talking, those two were now friends from what it seemed.

"He seems good." said Allison, and Harry smiled.

His thoughts were shut off when he was the one to throw the ball at Scott, and he wouldn't tell anyone this, but he was deadly scared off of his head, this first time would be whether he could manage to play Lacrosse or not, and he certainly hoped he could.

Harry got the ball, and took in a deep breath, before using all of his strength he could muster, he threw it, and time slowed down. Scott saw the ball coming, before diving to catch it, the ball was speeding towards the net, Stiles watching in amazement, Allison and Lydia watching the speed of the ball, and how hard Harry had thrown in such short range, making them think that Scott didn't even have a chance.

The ball was going into the small net of Scott's lacrosse stick, and sure enough it did, but Harry thought it was over as his motions halted to a stop, that was when he saw the netting in the lacrosse stick broke, and the ball went flying into the goal, causing Scott to look at his stick in amazement, while Stiles looked at Harry with wide eyes, making connections to all of the things that happened in the past twenty four hours.

Harry just stood there, dumbfounded at what had happened, as the students there were cheering loudly, while Jackson growled once more at the teen, and decided to get at Harry, by catching the ball.

"How about you try to get it past me?" asked Jackson, and Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Only if you want to be embarrassed." said Harry, giving an evil smirk, his helmet blocking the sweat that was slowly forming, the throw had caused him a bit of sweat to form.

Jackson replaced Scott as the goalie, and waited for Harry to throw. Harry got the ball, and turned around, his face to Jackson.

"Potter what are you doing?" asked Finstock.

"Just hold on a second..." said Harry, before throwing the ball backwards, and everyone watched as it went like a torpedo into the net, missing Jackson completely.

"Holy..." started Scott, but Harry got the ball and did a flip backwards, threw the ball into the net, once again getting cheers.

"Come on Jackson, at least try." mocked Harry, before getting the ball again, and this time threw the ball casually, and it went in the net.

Jackson had clenched his fist, and was ready to punch Harry, which Lydia sensed, and she gulped.

"What is it?" asked Allison.

"Jackson, he's going to attack Harry, I know that look on Jackson's face." said Lydia, and then that was when it happened. Jackson grabbed the ball, and threw it at Harry's face, before Harry so casually dodged like a guy out of the matrix, and caught it with his hand.

"Nice try, but you should get those muscles oiled up, I think you need some practice, you lost your touch, as I remember you were the best player on the team." said Harry, and then that was when another part of the training started, and Scott was up for the turn.

* * *

As Harry entered the locker room and opened his locker, he heard Scott over at his, which was only one set away from him, and Jackson decided to be accusing someone today.

"So McCall, where are you getting your juice?" asked Jackson, and Scott looked at him funny.

"What?" asked Scott, before Jackson looked at him angrily, and Harry could sense that Jackson was about to hurt Scott.

"Your juice, where do you get it?"

"My mom does the grocery shopping." said Scott, and Harry fell to his knees laughing. Harry turned around the corner, and pointed a finger at Jackson.

"Your steroids! Where are they?"

"I don't have anything! I don't even know what is happening to me, today I woke up in the middle of the woods, I can smell and hear things I shouldn't, and I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind!"

Harry looked wide eyed before watching Jackson slam Scott into the locker, and that was enough.

"HEY!" yelled Harry, and rammed into Jackson, threw him off of Scott, and lifted him up into the air, and slammed him into the locker. "Wanna try that again, think you're a bad ass? Guess what, think again, I'm the one person you don't want coming after you, because I can, and will make your life a living hell, touch or hurt any of my friends, and I guarantee that will be what will happen to you."

"Put him down Harry."

"Okay, just put me down!" said Jackson, and Harry dropped him, before Stiles and the rest of the group came in, to see Harry wiping Jackson's shoulders off.

"Now, you see that wasn't so hard, was it? Just remember what I said, and we'll be just good friends, how about it?"

Jackson just looked at him, as Harry let a smile turn evil, before he went to finish getting back into his regular clothes.

"It's about time Jackson learns he's not the untouchable person he thinks he is." said Stiles, and Harry smiled. For high school, he sure liked it so far, and after tomorrow, it would become the last thing on his worry list.

* * *

**Hey guys, I did say it would be updated before the third of March, and I have met that time! Review and I will update soon.**


	6. Friend or Foe

**Just going to get into things, as there is one thing I have to mention before I start.**

**The person who mentioned the basilisk venom and phoenix tears interacting with the Werewolf side of Harry, that I will be mentioning, and will be a big part, and may help with his memory block. So, like always review and thanks, here is chapter six for you starving readers! Joking... This chapter is a little short, so... next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Friend or Foe.**_

* * *

Harry along with Scott and Stiles walked to the parking lot, before Lydia walked by Harry and gave a sigh, which was odd, but oddly enough Harry thought Stiles was turned on. The events of today were strange enough without a boner being involved, that is just embarrassing.

"Cross your legs Stiles, before we have an incident that can't be undone." said Harry, before the two could have been possibly at all embarrassed. Harry then after Stiles did a very girly leg cross smiled like a freak, before he noticed the man in black that had been following him all day was standing towards the trees, and this time... he had an owl. "Scott, tell me what you see."

"Nothing, why?" asked Scott, and Harry noticed the man with the owl had disappeared. "Harry?"

"I just saw a guy in black holding my owl." said Harry, and got into the jeep, as Stiles started the engine. "Scott, you still want to find your inhaler?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't need it for Lacrosse." said Scott, and Harry closed his eyes.

"Oh, the DNA results for the animal hair came back, you won't believe what it was, it was wolf hair."

"Well that gives me a bad feeling..." said Harry, before Scott and Stiles looked at him.

"Why does that give you a bad feeling?" asked Stiles, and Harry shook his head as a result.

"Stiles, you're the genius here, think about it," said Harry, and the jeep was put in park. "Scott, we'll see you in a little bit to find your inhaler, I need to find Derek Hale when you do that."

"Why? What does Derek Hale have to do with anything?" asked Scott, obviously confused.

"The body was his sister Laura Hale... I need to know how I even know them, and if so, find out what I can about my past here." said Harry, before Scott nodded lightly, and the jeep took off, before they drove to the house.

Harry walked into the bedroom with Stiles right on his trail, where the two suddenly got into a heated conversation.

"What are you trying to say Stiles, that I should let my memories lay dead in my brain, by not going to speak to Derek, or if I do I may not like what I find. Nothing that is in my memories is worse than what I've dealt with in the ten years I was gone, so mind telling what you're trying to say, but are failing miserably..."

"I'm saying Derek Hale is bad news, nobody in town really knows the guy, lives in his burned down house, where not forgetting to mention this, his entire family except his sister and him died, in a fire."

"Was it accident or arson? That's the thing Stiles, you're starting to sound like half of the people I knew, wanting me to stay out of things, well I'm tired of just standing by and letting things happen, I need to remember, and right now this is my only lead to get them back, now please, either help me, or get out of my way." said Harry, and Stiles looked at him hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, but this is the only thing I have going for me, I need to figure out what I can't remember, and the sooner I do get the memories back the sooner I can be the old Harry Potter, the one you were best friends with."

"You're saying the memories you have right now made you a different person, Harry, memories don't change people, their decisions change them, you are still the same Harry I knew, now just stop this nonsense and live a normal life."

Then the anger that Harry had kept inside for the past year, that had come out somewhat over the past couple days had boiled over, and it was enough to cause him to hurt someone if he wanted to, which he didn't.

"You don't get it do you, I have never lived a normal life Stiles! The past ten years have sucked for me, I nearly die every year since I was eleven, my aunt and uncle abused me, made me live in a cupboard, and you expect me to not want to know the good life I had before this, so... of course I want to get this done, I need to know this." said Harry, before Stiles froze.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's alright, but Stiles, I just want to remember my parents and my friends, seeing you and Scott and not remembering you, it will drive me crazy, and just running off of what you guys say is not going to be enough."

"Well... guess we're going to the preserve then, and you're going to find Derek Hale." said Stiles, and Harry smiled before the two put their things down, and ran to the jeep.

"Crap, you forgot the keys in my room, I'll be back." said Harry, and without hesitation he ran into the house, bolted up the stairs, into his room, slid into the wall, grabbed the keys, and realized that the fastest way out was through his window, so... "I'm stupid for doing this."

Harry opened his window, climbed out, and closed the window, before whistling to Stiles, who looked in wonder as Harry launched off the roof towards the lawn, but miscalculated, and landed on the top of the jeep, and rolled off onto the cement ground.

"Yep, really stupid!" said Harry, holding his wrist as a large amount of pain went through it, and felt the bone break as he came down.

"Dude, is one of your bones broken? I thought I heard something break." said Stiles, and Harry stood up, holding his wrist, when something impossible happened.

The bone had healed, and he could very easily see that it had been broken, as there was a spot where the bone had come out, was also healing.

"Uh... no, just landed on my side, nothing broken, except my dignity." said Harry, letting a chuckle out, before tossing the key to Stiles, as the hole in his wrist fully healed, and right then and there Harry knew something was very wrong.

Suddenly his wrist that had the basilisk venom be put in there started hurting, and it felt like it was on fire. His veins had went black on the arm, before going back to normal.

Harry got into the jeep, and was still holding his wrist as the pain went away, while in thought, Stiles was wondering what could be happening to Harry and Scott, as he very much knew Scott was not athletic enough to do that kind of stunt at Lacrosse.

The two were quiet as they reached Scott's as Harry had another memory came back, replacing part of the memories of the Dursleys. It was a memory of the first time Harry had visited Scott, and he met Mrs. McCall.

The memory itself was actually warming, one of the best memories he had, except for the time Harry had saved his godfather from the Dementors with the help of Hermione.

He really needed a way to contact her, although with Hogwarts coming up, it would be a bit hard to, unless he were to be able to fly there, and get past the wards.

Then, as if by pure chance, he saw a white owl flying towards the preserve, with a bloody wing, and then he knew that owl, Hedwig...

"Let's get Scott and head to the preserve, I think we'll be meeting Derek Hale soon enough." said Harry, and the two got out of the jeep, as Scott came out with his mom not far behind, who was heading to work.

"Hey Mrs. McCall." said Harry.

* * *

As the three got to the preserve, Harry felt like he was being watched, unaware of a large animal in the distance watching.

Harry got out of the jeep with the two, before he noticed the animal, when it disappeared. The three walked into the preserve, Harry ready to find Derek Hale and Hedwig.

"So, what did you do for the last couple years." asked Scott, as the three walked through the woods at an odd slow pace.

"Not much really, went to school, private school actually if you would believe it, and needless to say, ended up being attacked by the person who killed my parents, he died when a fire killed him, and all that remained of him was some clothes. All the bones had went to ash."

"Damn, talk about a messed up few years." said Stiles, and Harry nodded before he stopped at the spot he remembered had the body.

"Stop, this is the area..." said Harry, before an image of the dead body of Laura Hale came into his mind.

Shaking it away, Harry saw Scott bent down near Stiles, as the two were looking for the inhaler.

Out of nowhere standing behind Harry was the man in black, who was in fact Derek Hale.

"Missing an owl?" asked Derek, and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, and he turned around to see him.

"Derek... long time no see." said Harry, and Derek looked at him before realizing who he was.

"Thought I told you to stay away from me." said Derek.

"Well I don't remember much of anything from the time I was six before that, so mind enlightening me on that." said Harry, as Derek looked at Scott.

"You nearly killed my sister when you were six, probably didn't mean to, but you know, being YOU... I bet you didn't have control yet."

"What are you talking about, you know what I am..."

"Were, what you were. Or partly are, as you don't really have much of that left, probably only able to do a little teleporting, or what was it that your parents said it was... apparating."

"What do you know about me... really, and what do you mean left? I'm still the same thing as I was yesterday night... so, what the hell are you talking about?"

Scott and Stiles had not yet heard anything Harry and Derek were talking about, and had only seen Harry facing Derek.

"Well, you'll just have to figure that out yourself genius..." said Derek, and Harry noticed that there was a white owl on the windowsill of the burnt down Hale house.

"Where did you get that owl Derek..."

"Showed up last night, wing's pretty banged up. Why does it matter to you?"

"It's mine, an animal that resembles a wolf attacked her, and I am pretty sure that it took her... so, either, one, the owl managed to escape, fly away as far as possible, found you, and you took her in, or..."

"I didn't send that thing after your aunt and uncle, or your friends, I'm telling the truth kid, and if you're wondering how I know that, I talked to your professor... Albus Dumbledore."

"Tell that old man to go and fuck off, I'm done with his shit... so that doesn't matter to me, so can I have my owl back?" asked Harry, before turning around for a moment, and heard a hooting noise from an owl, and turned to find Hedwig was on a branch near him, and Derek was gone.

"Hey, was that Derek Hale?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah..." said Harry.

"What did he say?" asked Scott, and Harry faced him.

"Told me what I needed to know, that I accidentally nearly killed his sister when I was six, didn't go into detail, but I got the picture, and he gave me my owl Hedwig."

Harry held his arm out and Hedwig flew down onto it, and he noticed she was nervous around him.

"It's alright girl, I won't hurt you," said Harry, petting her lightly, while Scott looked at the owl curiously.

"Has she ever been afraid of you?"

"No, first time... or yesterday, might have been because I was there when the animal attacked her... there was nothing I could do."

"Oh... how did she escape?" asked Scott

"That's the thing... I don't think she did, it let her go." said Harry, before Hedwig's head turned towards the area of the body, and started shaking. "We better get out of here, did you find your inhaler?" asked Harry, before Scott shook his head.

"No, but I can always get a new one." said Scott, and then Harry started holding the arm that had the basilisk venom and the phoenix tears in it. Once again the veins were turning black, and suddenly Derek was standing in front of Harry eyes wide open.

"When the hell were you bit by a basilisk?" asked Derek, and Scott along with Stiles looked at each other as Harry held his arm tighter by the moment.

"When I was twelve, why?"

"Let's say that by the full moon you need to get that out of your blood, otherwise it's going to kill you."

"What about the phoenix tears?" asked Harry, and Derek looked at him, this teen was messed up pretty bad, no wonder Harry had come back to this town.

"Maybe it's a good thing you came back to Beacon Hills, seems Dumbledore just seems to want you to be a sacrificial lamb. I'll get that venom out of you, but after that you are to leave me alone."

"I know that bargain, but one thing, you tell me everything that's happened between us ten years ago, from the time we met to when you told me to never come near you again." said Harry.

"Deal. Meet me here tomorrow afternoon, the venom won't be that painful until then, if we were to wait until the full moon it could be fatal."

"What are you talking about with the full moon?" asked Harry, and Derek looked at him with a smile.

"You honestly don't know do you... guess you wouldn't, it's only been one day... give it until Friday... or if your friends can figure it out before you." said Derek.

"What time again?" asked Harry. "And what actually would it be the best time to get it out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, and the best time would be the time it would be fatal, as that would be when you were your strongest, but it could be the worst pain you would ever feel, and in the process make able to get past some certain things, make you utterly stronger in every means... you'll understand what I mean once it happens. It's up to you when we get it out of you."

"The full moon then, and tomorrow, you're going to tell me what's happening to me, and what happened between us, and the way it seems, it seems like we used to be friends." said Harry, and Derek nodded.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure out if we're friends or foes." said Derek, and suddenly Harry's wrist was cut open, and black liquid came out, landed on the ground, giving a large amount of relief to Harry, as the wound as suddenly as it appeared disappeared.

"If I was supposed to stay away from you, why were you following me all day?" asked Harry remembering that Derek was wearing the same thing as the man that had been following him.

"Don't know what you're talking about Potter. Just know you need to be alone on the full moon, otherwise someone other than you could get hurt."

"What's happening to me?" asked Harry, but then Derek was gone once again, and the three left, Harry looking towards the Hale house.

* * *

"What's a basilisk Harry? And why would that have anything to do with the full moon?" asked Stiles, as the two entered Stiles's bedroom.

"It's a giant snake, bigger than an anaconda and python combined, one of the fangs is the width of my arm, it's a miracle I didn't die from it."

Harry rubbed his wrist lightly, as specks of black went through it, pain not as bad as it had been.

"The full moon I have no idea why, maybe it's when the venom might be at full effect, it's been in me since I was twelve, I took a thing of medicine and it healed the wound, but only suppressed the venom, I don't know how, but the medicine is failing." said Harry, before Stiles grabbed Harry's wrist seeing the black go through his veins.

"Harry that is just gross looking, not to mention painful..." said Stiles, and Harry chuckled lightly, before sitting down on the bed.

"Well, we all know I can take pain." said Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright Harry? You don't look too well." said Stiles, while Harry was starting to see black in his sight.

"I just feel a little tired, that's..." then there was no more as Harry fell over off the bed, and onto floor, laying there eyes closed, his veins pure black.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" said Stiles, as Harry faded off into darkness, only hearing his name once...

* * *

The office of Albus Dumbledore was not very cozy, well not unless you were Albus Dumbledore, as he sat in his chair looking at the map of the world when there was a knock on the door at the entrance.

"Come in." said Albus, before an angered Molly Weasley came in with Hermione Granger, who looked like she was going through hell.

"Albus, we need to know where Harry is, from what has happened in the past three days, Harry must be going through some dark emotions right now. His owl is missing, his aunt and uncle are dead... for god's sake Ronald accused him of doing it, it being his animagus form."

"Molly, I can't find Harry anywhere, I believe he's gone to the place he was supposed to the night his parents were murdered, and I need to tell you that the Dark Lord was not alone in the murder, another person was there." said Albus.

"Wait... where he was supposed to?" asked Hermione, as the headmaster heard a loud ticking noise.

"Beacon Hills, California... that was and is the place where Harry is at this moment, and I believe that something is happening to him, causing him to start dying. The ticking you hear is his health, I've monitored him for the past ten years..."

"Ten? I thought Harry's parents were killed when he was around one?" asked Hermione, and suddenly Dumbledore's threads were falling around him.

"He remembers that, what I did was to help him get ready to face Voldemort if he ever came back, and when he never did..." said Dumbledore. Hermione thought she was going to punch the headmaster.

"Harry's not going to Hogwarts this year Dumbledore... he said it himself. That he was done with the magical world entirely. If you're saying you replaced his memories from before he was six, you're going to have a very angry, not to mention powerful wizard coming after you." said Molly Weasley, as a loud clanging noise started to appear.

"What's happening to Harry?" asked Hermione, worried about her best friend.

"I don't know Ms. Granger, whatever it is, right now it's almost to the point of killing him, if it doesn't get better, he'll be dead by Friday night, the night of the full moon."

"Harry's becoming a werewolf?"

"No, I don't think so, the basilisk venom that he was injected with when he defeated the basilisk has been able to get past the phoenix tears that has protected Harry for the past four years, and now it's starting to take effect. If he doesn't get it out of him, which there is no way of that is known, he's going to die." said Dumbledore, and then Remus Lupin entered the office.

"Harry's in Beacon Hills, definitely, and you won't believe what happened..." said Lupin, causing the three to look at the wizard, when Lupin started to look worried.

"What's wrong Remus?"

"Dumbledore's right about the venom, it's killing him, but it's not the reason you would think, I don't even know what is happening to Harry, whatever happened last night in Beacon Hills is the cause of this."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes as he felt a bed underneath him, with Stiles looking over him, slapping the crap out of him.

"Huh, what happened?" asked Harry.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were dead... you passed out, no, stopped breathing, and fell on the floor. Harry, you need to figure out what's happening to you, and as much as I advise against this, you need to have Derek help you, because that was the most horrifying thing that's ever happened to me, except for being stuck in my locker an entire day." said Stiles, and Harry chuckled, as he painfully sat up.

"How the hell did I get onto the bed?" asked Harry.

"I got you on there." said Derek, as Harry heard movement.

"Know how to make an entrance don't you?" asked Harry, before Derek walked to the cage of Hedwig the owl, who hooted happily at the sight of.

"She's afraid of you Harry... why is that?" asked Derek, looking at the owl who's wing still bloody was partly looking better.

"I don't know, I think the animal that attacked her may be the cause." said Harry, before Derek looked at him.

"Somehow I doubt that. Have anything happen to you in the past two days, anything that might cause this?"

"I don't know, why, you seem to have a theory." said Harry.

"I'd need him to leave for a few minutes, and it's probably best if we have that talk now, while I'm here." said Derek, and Stiles nodded, walking out of the room, closed the door, and went to his room.

"Wait, I'm in my room, weird..."

"He couldn't figure a better place for you right now." said Derek, and sat down on a chair near the desk.

"So, mind enlightening me on our little story?" asked Harry, the pain still causing him to be almost paralyzed.

"Fine, but here... you need to get some fluids in you, you've been out for three hours, you became dehydrated very quickly." Derek handed him a glass of water that was on the desk, and Harry slowly drank it.

"Guess you aren't very thirsty." said Derek.

"I don't normally drink much, especially after I pass out like that," said Harry, before Derek looked at him as if Harry had just said he'd done that before.

"You've passed out before?" asked Derek, and Harry nodded, while doing a sort of motion of with his left hand.

"I never had one be like this though, but that basilisk venom would do it. Now, tell me how you know what I am, or was, whatever that side is."

* * *

"So, I literally had a steel pole fly into her? Damn, for a six year old I was a bad ass..." said Harry.

"Don't forget that I was thinking of killing you, family is important Harry, think of it being wolves, you fight for the pack, and if you desert them, what are you then?" asked Derek.

"An omega. Why is it you're doing wolf terms to get this through, I understand it regularly."

"I'm giving you a hint of what's happening to you, just think about it, and make sure you're ready for Friday." said Derek, before Harry laid back, thinking about what Derek had said during that little tale, and that entire set of memories came back... Beacon Hills was starting to make Harry remember, and boy was he happy to start remembering.

Harry saw Derek had left, and Stiles came into the room, sitting down.

"What did he say?" asked Stiles, and Harry looked at him with tired eyes.

"Honestly Stiles, I think it was a good thing I sought him out, because more of my memories are back, and I got to say, I'm thinking I know who messed up my memories in the first place... I just need to make sure that's what I have to believe." said Harry, as his head started piecing together the clues.

Memories gone, replaced with others, Lockhart tried to erase his memories when he was twelve, and one old wizard capable of replacing the memories.

"Great... after the full moon I have an old _friend _to visit." said Harry, before falling into slumber...

* * *

Derek walked into the Hale house, and looked at a spot where a silver pole was lodged in the wall, blood stained on it.

"He thinks that the venom is bypassing the phoenix tears, he is so wrong..." said Derek, before ripping the pole out, and throwing it with incredible strength into a glass mirror, shattering it, when it was pointed at Derek, it showed his face had changed, Derek had changed into his werewolf form. "Potter you are in for one hell of a ride..."

Harry was going to change into a werewolf, and the basilisk venom was going to have to come out when he changed, or else Harry would die.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter six, review and I will have the next chapter up soon. Derek's last sentence has left me in an ominous mood about that, what does that mean, and does it actually connect to the final sentence in the chapter, or does it mean something entirely different?**

**So, Harry has pieced together the clues, and now with Dumbledore on his sights, how will the headmaster deal with facing his past, and a threat no one could have imagined?**

**Note: Next chapter skips to the day of the full moon, and I will have it posted in less than a week hopefully.**


	7. The Full Moon

**Like last chapter, just jumping into things, so let's do this! Review and here is chapter seven...**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: The Full Moon.**_

* * *

The next two days were spent somewhat quiet, Harry fought the basilisk venom's effects, Scott managed to get Allison to go with him to a party on Friday, the night of the full moon, great... and Stiles, he did some research, after taking a lot of adderall

"Really! I don't get it, how is it you managed to score a date to a party with Allison Argent? You were not the ladies man..." said Stiles, as Scott was on the phone with him, Harry sitting on Stiles's bed.

"You have to admit, since the first day of school, he's been pretty much a different person, doesn't need an inhaler," said Harry, looking towards Stiles, his wrist starting to hurt.

"Oh, that reminds me, Scott, come over to the house, I need to tell you and Harry something." said Stiles

"What is it?" asked Harry, before Stiles hushed him with his hand, making Harry stick his tongue out at him. "Fine Ms. Snotty."

"That's Scott's nickname, when he's being a little snob." Harry raised his nose to this, before looking at a hurt Hedwig. She was doing a bit better, but Harry knew she was hurting terribly.

Harry had discovered something last night, that when he put his hand on Hedwig, his veins would turn black and he could take some of the pain away, but he would have it instead.

"Then it would be Ms. Snobby, not Snotty." said Harry, before looking at Stiles, turning his nose to the side, when he smelt the distinct scent of burnt rubber. "Tell Scott to not do a burnout in the driveway."

Scott came up a few seconds later, looking angry.

"How on earth did you know that? I was quiet!" said Scott, and Harry touched his own nose.

"Smell of burnt rubber, doesn't really make sense unless someone's doing a burnout." said Harry, before Scott shut the door. The basilisk venom was starting to take it's toll on Harry, as his color was slowly draining away, and the veins were turning black when he was wishing it wouldn't.

"Dude, you really look sick, but before you ask, I took a lot of adderall, so..." said Stiles, before Harry started to notice something that was on the desk.

"Let me guess, you did research, and have come up with a conclusion on what's happening to us?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, look, from what I researched, and what you guys have done and said... there's one conclusion, the two of you are werewolves." said Stiles.

"Werewolves? Really Stiles, this is not a fantasy." said Scott, and Harry gulped, his theories were quite on the nose.

"I think he's right Scott... think about it, a large wolf, our bites heal after less than twenty four hours, our senses are heightened, we're suddenly great at lacrosse, we heal faster, you are sleep walking into the forest, not to mention that you are stronger, and you are hated by cats now, why is that, they normally love you!"

"I don't know, maybe something spooked them... and this is not real." said Scott, and Harry noticed Stiles get up.

Harry got to his feet, when he sensed something was about to happen.

"The full moon is on Friday, and if I'm right, you'll end up turning, and possibly hurting Allison, you need to cancel!"

"NO!" said Scott.

"Well if you won't, I will." said Stiles, going for the phone, when Scott grabbed him and put him against the wall, and went to punch him, but Harry, as weak as he was, grabbed Scott's fist, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Don't even do that." said Harry, before Scott ripped his hand out of Harry's grasp, and hit the chair, knocking it down, and leaving the room, letting Harry and Stiles stand there alone.

"Thanks man." said Stiles, as Harry felt like he was going to throw up, which he probably was.

"No problem, I need to do something about this venom in me, it's really starting to make me sick." said Harry, before picking the chair up, and on the back was three slashes, and the two looked at each other.

At the same time they looked at each other, and to the door, before saying in unison.

"Oh holy shit..."

* * *

When the day of the party was here, and Harry had thought because of the venom he was starting to remember more. Now he remembered parts of when he was four, five, and six years old. But not a full year yet, just parts, only a month at most for each.

As Harry walked through the parking lot of the school, he found Jackson was standing at his car, waiting for Harry...

"Hey Potter, can we talk?" asked Jackson, and Harry looked at him, before walking over to him.

"Yeah... what do you want?" asked Harry, the pain of the venom growing more intense by the minute.

"I wanted to say sorry about the way I acted on Monday, you put me in my place." said Jackson, before noticing Harry's pale face. "Are you alright, you look like you're about to die."

"Well I feel like it... a snake bit me, and the venom is really getting to me, have no way to get it out, hopefully by tonight I'll have it out. Anything else you want to say Jackson, I really have to go." said Harry, and Jackson shook his head.

"You going to the party tonight?" asked Jackson.

"No... I need to get the venom out, and personally, I don't go to parties, so even if I were able to go... I wouldn't." said Harry, before Jackson just gave him a look where Harry gave a shrug, and walked away to the jeep.

One week at Beacon Hills and Harry had been able to get a drivers test ready, and all he had to do was pass in order to be able to get a vehicle of his own.

He was hoping to get a motorcycle, as that was one way of feeling like he was flying, flying was the best feeling in the world to him, cars would not have the same effect as motorcycles might.

As Harry got in the jeep, he noticed now there was only a speck of what had been left of the lightning bolt scar, was it possible that he could be erasing whatever was left of the Boy Who Lived, maybe coming to Beacon Hills was the best option he could have ever done.

A smile was on his face when Stiles looked at him, which caused horror to appear on Stiles.

"Well, that's mildly terrifying. What's with the Joker smile?" asked Stiles, as they left the school.

"What... the Joker? Oh, ha ha... just because I'm pale and my lips are red doesn't mean I'm the flipping Joker, all I need to be him is green hair, and to be a murderous maniac... you would be my first kill Stiles... remember that." said Harry, before Stiles gulped. "Anyways... I just want to get this done and over with, and if you're right about Scott and I being werewolves, I need to make sure Scott doesn't wolf out in the middle of the crowd, or if Allison is right near him... honestly I don't know if the werewolf form is going to be full wolf, or like half, human and wolf combined. I've heard of it before, but I never really thought of the idea until a few days ago."

"What about Derek, you think that..." said Stiles, as the jeep drove down the road. Harry knew what Stiles was thinking, and right now Harry was thinking about the same thing.

"That Derek Hale is a werewolf, honestly, I don't know. How on earth could he not, it makes sense that Derek would be. I think that if a werewolf bit Scott and me, it would have to be an alpha, from what I can tell only alphas can make people turn into werewolves. Betas would only kill someone with their bite. So I don't know if it's Derek who bit us or what."

"Shouldn't there be noticeable differences?" asked Stiles.

"The werewolf that bit us had red eyes... so I think, that it would be the eyes of an alpha, and I saw Derek, he had yellow eyes at one point, so I think that's the beta color." said Harry, and Stiles shrugged.

"Let's just make sure Scott doesn't hurt anyone, or you as for that matter, if you guys are werewolves."

"I won't hurt anyone, I can control myself, all I need is to make sure I keep my humanity on when I turn, otherwise I might turn feral."

"Feral, you mean..."

"A werewolf with no control." said Harry, and Stiles gulped, when the two came up to the preserve.

"So, the plan is to get the venom out now and then deal with Scott tonight?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, let's hope our local woodsman is in town." said Harry, before getting out of the jeep, and walked towards the Hale house.

_He better be here... I won't survive the turn otherwise. If Derek is a werewolf, hopefully he can show what the wolf form will be likely. _Harry thought that would be very helpful, but like always, a guy could only hope. Walking to the Hale house, Harry felt each step was like walking through quicksand, he couldn't hardly move.

"Come on venom, don't do this to me now... I need to survive tonight... come on!" said Harry, and when he finished it, he had no idea but his eyes glowed a bright yellow, and suddenly he was speeding towards the house, when he collapsed as the yellow faded away, and his eyes closed as the venom took too much energy away from him.

Harry got up after a minute, and lugged himself into the Hale house, looking for the elusive Derek Hale.

"Derek!" yelled Harry, and received no answer, was this some cruel joke, was Derek playing him all that time? Maybe Derek was just gone, maybe...

Harry went around the house as much as he could, and once there was no answer for about ten minutes, he left the house holding his arm.

"Guess I'm just going to have to die making sure Scott doesn't wolf out at the party." said Harry stumbling down the preserve to the jeep where Stiles was waiting calmly, or as calmly as a teenager who's two best friends are werewolves and tonight would be their first turn could be.

"So, you get it out?" asked Stiles, hope in his voice, when Harry lifted his wrist up to show the black veins coursing through his body.

"Does that answer your question, Derek wasn't there, or if he was, I think this is him sending a message, saying if I want something done I need to do it myself." said Harry, sitting down in the jeep, his wrist having a burning sensation that was almost too intense for him.

"So, what's the plan now? Just take you home, and hope for the best?" asked Stiles, and Harry shook his head.

"You and I are going to the party, make sure Scott doesn't wolf out, and hopefully find a way to get this damn venom out of me." said Harry, unaware of Derek standing a good ten yards away, giving a sly smile.

Tonight's events were going to be something of a sports game for Derek, and he knew something very interesting was about to happen, only thing was, he didn't know if it would happen to Scott or Harry.

"Let's just get out of here... this place gives me the creeps." said Stiles, and Harry nodded before the two left the preserve, as Derek walked away towards the Hale house.

* * *

"Harry, you honestly want to go to a party in your state? You need to stay here and get some rest." said Stilinski, seeing Harry's pale state, resembling a ghost.

"I'm fine... I swear, and Stiles will be there, so if something happens he can take me to the hospital or here, depends on the situation. I swear I'm fine." said Harry, and his gut was feeling like it was being punched, he hated lying, let alone to the man who took him in, and was a close family friend.

"Stiles, you make sure you keep an eye on him," said Stilinski, and Stiles nodded, before Harry went to the bathroom, shut the door and vomited out black liquid, resembling basilisk venom.

"Uh... Stiles, come in here now!" said Harry, and Stiles opened the door, before seeing the liquid, and he turned pale.

"What the hell is that?" asked Stiles, and Harry turned towards him tiredly, wiping his mouth clean of the liquid.

"I think... I think that's my blood..." said Harry, before Stiles gulped, when there was a beeping on his watch. "Time to go to the party..."

"Oh no, I'm not having you die on me... you are staying here." said Stiles, and Harry looked at him with a grim expression, making Stiles gulp, before nodding.

"Now help me to the damn jeep... before I have to fight to wolf out partly so I can claw you."

"I got it." said Stiles, and the two walked slowly down the stairs, when Harry looked towards the bottom, and everything got very far away, almost like the small amount of stairs turned into a mile...

Harry suddenly lost his footing and rolled down the stairs, hitting the bottom hard enough to knock him out. Harry would have passed out if not for Stiles slapping him hard in the face.

"Thanks..." said Harry, and Stiles helped him to his feet, before the two started moving towards the jeep once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You have a knife so I can cut my wrist? No, then yes I do." said Harry, and the two walked out the door. Everything got a bit blurry, as Harry reached the hood of the jeep, when the venom started to take more out of Harry, making him slump down to his knees.

"Harry? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? I can take care of Scott myself, I don't want to see you die on the hood of my jeep."

Harry's eyes turned yellow when he spoke, and his voice was purely dark.

"I got it..." growled Harry, and fought to his feet, at the same time fighting the effects of the venom, successfully, as his color returned to his face, and the black veins were lighter now. Stiles would have been scared if not for him knowing that Harry was a werewolf.

"Guess you just had to fight it, now fight it until the full moon rises." said Stiles, and Harry nodded, opening the window on the jeep, and slid in like one of the Dukes of Hazzard.

"Sight for sore eyes, even my eyes are colorless," said Harry, looking the rear view mirror, and Stiles slapped Harry's hand away from it.

"It's my mirror..." hissed Stiles, and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

When the two reached the party, the sun was set, and lights were turning on all over the street.

Scott was just arriving with Allison, and he looked mighty happy, as he walked with her up to the house, and into the backyard.

"Thank god I'm not able to see much right now, cause my smell is telling me there's a lot of drunk people here." said Harry, as the two were getting ready to get out of the jeep.

"Your sight is fading? Great, a blind werewolf..." said Stiles, and Harry punched him. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I can see fairly good enough to make sure I can punch you, so I'll be fine," retorted Harry, and with that said, doing something out of NASCAR, the two climbed out of the windows, and onto the ground.

"Told you it would be fun..." said Stiles, and Harry smiled, as they walked up to the house, the windows closed.

"No drinking tonight Stiles, don't need you drunk off the head," ordered Harry, and Stiles faked a crying session.

"Potter, you made it, thought you weren't coming..." said Jackson, standing with Lydia at the entrance to the backyard, and Harry looked at the jock who he embarrassed only a few days ago.

"Got nothing better to do, and maybe I might just get the chance for embarrassing you again, joking, just make sure you don't try anything," said Harry, feeling the venom start to come back to make the final, and brutal attack.

Just the slight sensation of the venom was enough to make Harry want to pass out, or the worst case for Jackson, vomit.

Hardly able to hold the vomit down, Harry started rubbing his wrist that had the black veins the worst, and the sensation only got worse.

"So, for Lacrosse, what do you think will happen for the first game, that is if you made the team." said Jackson.

"Pretty sure I made the team, and I'm not sure, although you might say that we're going to win, and you'll be the most valued player, well I think that you might be in for a downfall, as I totally think the team has two players who might just show you up." said Harry, and Stiles thought there was going to be a brawl right then and there.

"Funny guy are you, I'm pretty sure that I'll be the one who scores the most points." said Jackson.

"Don't make me wedgie you on the lacrosse field Jackson, in front of all your fans..." said Harry, giving a devilish smile, and Stiles dragged him towards the backyard totally.

Harry grabbed the sliding glass door, and poked his head in.

"I will totally do it!" said Harry, before yelping as Stiles managed to drag him out.

"He's someone different..." said Jackson.

"Must be the beer," said Danny, appearing out of nowhere, making Jackson nearly jump out of his skin.

"Yeah, that's what it is..." said Lydia, and took a sip of her drink. Danny walked to the sliding glass door, and noticed where Harry's fingers had been were claw marks...

Harry looked towards Scott's direction, as the black veins in his wrist went up all the way to his neck, to which he covered it up with his leather jacket.

"What is it?" asked Stiles, and Harry discreetly showed the veins that went to his neck, and Stiles gulped. "Let's hope you survive a little longer."

"I hope that... ugh..." said Harry, seeing the full moon come out of the clouds partly, and sweat started trickling down his forehead.

"It's starting isn't it?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded. "You're starting to turn."

"Yeah, and that means Scott will be too..." said Harry, looking towards Scott's direction, as his sight went back and forth from colored to infrared. Seeing Scott in the crowd, he saw that he was starting to not feel good, the effects of the full moon were starting to settle in.

"Well, you see him?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded, blinking a lot, struggling to keep his vision normal, which of course seeing everything suddenly change from every color possible to just infrared vision would make a person feel weird, if not sick to his or her stomach.

"Yeah, I think that he's starting to... I think he's getting ready to leave... Is it me or is Scott leaving?" said Harry, and Scott at that moment started walking by, stumbling. "Scott!"

"I'll be back... I swear..." said Scott, and Harry looked at Stiles, before walking after Scott, and he started to feel woozy, probably from both the full moon and the basilisk venom, definitely not a good combination. The moment was tough enough going through the crowd of people, but god... this was mayhem when the basilisk venom coursing through his veins, making it feel like he was being thrown into an inferno.

Sweat was going down his neck and onto his arms, Harry was finding each step was a little harder to do, everyone was starting to look at him and Scott, and Harry was fighting to not succumb to the basilisk venom, as the pain was up to his skull now, which was a very bad sign.

Finally outside of the house, Harry saw Scott struggle to get his car keys out, and once he did, he got into the car, and sped off, as Allison came out looking towards Scott's car.

"He's not doing well, oh waiter, I'll have what he's having." said Harry, pointing a finger in the air, and fell down into the grass. He was starting to lose his mind...

Harry shook his head, and his eyes glowed yellow brightly, before he got up to his feet, as Stiles got into the jeep.

"Harry get in!" said Stiles.

"I can run... trust me." said Harry, before bolting off in Scott's direction, at superhuman speed.

* * *

Harry reached Scott's house with incredible timing as Scott entered his bedroom when the full moon came out fully.

"Come on, werewolf powers don't fail me now..." said Harry, when the jeep came up to the house, as Harry felt his hand start to change slightly. He looked at his hands, and saw his fingernails were starting to turn into claws.

"Harry?" asked Stiles, getting out of the jeep, and Harry waved, showing his claws.

"I'm turning, and I don't think it's going to be full wolf." said Harry, as he turned towards the window of Scott's car, and saw his reflection. His emerald green eyes had turned to bright yellow. His teeth felt different too...

Opening his mouth, he saw his teeth had changed into wolf ones. Harry was literally watching himself in the reflection for a good minute when he saw a shirtless Scott come flying out of his window like a bad ass, and come to the lawn, punched it sending water flying into the air.

Harry suddenly looked at the reflection, and his ears came to a point, resembling that of like elves from the north pole. The pain of this turn wasn't nearly as bad as the venom, but for Scott the pain was unimaginable.

Then, he grew sideburns of all things, his claws came to a full point, and suddenly Harry saw Scott run off at incredible speed.

"Harry! Scott's going after Derek, he thinks Derek has Allison!" said Stiles, poking his head through the window, seeing Harry's werewolf stature, and Harry nodded, before taking his leather jacket off, revealing a dark crimson red shirt and his broad muscles that even had black veins in it.

"I'm going after him!" said Harry, putting his jacket in the jeep, and ran after Scott. Stiles got in the jeep, and had one objective on his mind, to make sure Allison was home, which was probably the smartest thing he could have done... if he had only managed to tell Scott.

Harry ran through the streets of Beacon Hills chasing Scott, before running into the preserve, where he found Scott had disappeared from his sight.

"Great... where the hell are you Scotty boy..." said Harry, before out of nowhere there was a growl. "There you are."

Harry ran through the leafy ground, sending the grass flying into the air, as the pain of the basilisk venom started to get past the werewolf side of him.

Running was easier for Harry as the minutes went by, and as he had reached Scott's location, Harry heard a noise... to which he turned to.

"Got two live ones..." said a voice, and then Harry had an arrow in the arm with the basilisk venom.

"AH!" yelled Harry as the veins burst, sending a large amount of black liquid flying out of his arm, and onto the arrow. Harry saw the veins leave his neck and other parts of his body until it was utterly gone. "Holy... he was right... that did hurt a lot."

Harry saw two men coming towards him, both of them were holding large weapons, crossbows, shotguns, practically every weapon they could have had on them.

"Well, looks like this one was hurt as it was." said one of the men, and Harry recognized one of them, it was Allison's father... Chris Argent.

Harry ripped the arrow out of his arm with no problem, and started to move when three more men appeared, and one of them shot an arrow into the air, that exploded into a flash bang, which blinded Scott, who was pinned to a tree.

However he could see perfectly fine, and Harry ran to Scott, broke the arrow, threw it on the ground, and the two ran, leaving Chris Argent standing in disbelief.

"That one didn't get blinded..." said Chris, and then Harry turned towards Chris, his eyes glowing a fierce yellow. "What the hell kind of werewolf are you?"

Harry stood looking towards Chris, when he saw Scott starting to turn to normal, and Derek was near him.

"Get out of here... I'll hold them off as long as I can... go!" said Harry, and Scott nodded, before him and Derek ran off, leaving Harry and the werewolf hunters.

Harry stood looking at them, as one of the hunters grabbed a gun, that was loaded with wolvesbayne filled bullets, and shot at Harry, to which Harry launched out of the way onto a tree trunk.

Moments had passed since Scott and Derek had ran off, and Harry knew that eventually the hunters would score a hit on him, and with that in mind, Harry turned around, and ran quickly, as another flash bang was sent off. Harry was once again not blinded, but managed to see right past it, if that was even possible... seeing the frustration on the hunters's faces.

Harry ran out of there, and reached the two other werewolves, seeing that the two were talking.

"The bite is a gift Scott..."

"It feels like a curse..." said Scott, before Harry walked up, as his features turned to normal, his arm fully healed.

"That curse just saved my life, so personally it's more of a gift this moment, but there's one thing I need to tell you Scott, and you may not like this at all..." said Harry, and Scott looked at him, fear on his face.

* * *

Morning rose as the two walked on the road on the edge of the preserve, they were walking quietly, not speaking since last night, as the jeep rolled up next to them.

"Guys need a ride?" asked Stiles, and the two nodded, before the jeep stopped, letting them in.

"Last night was actually the craziest night I've had in a while. There's some things we need to talk about, but we need to be at the house first, I don't need Stiles slamming on the brakes right now." said Harry.

"Like what?" asked Scott.

"What exactly I know, and it's more than you would think," said Harry, and Stiles gulped, as the jeep drove away from the preserve.

* * *

**There's chapter seven. Well, Scott and Harry have had their first full moon, Harry is apparently unable to blinded by the flash bangs, weird...**

**The basilisk venom is gone, yeah! What does that mean for Harry now, as something does happen with the venom, won't reveal it, but it will be apparent soon.**

**We have a confrontation coming up, and it may turn out to end up in mayhem. So, Harry thinks the bite is a gift for this moment, will it change after a few weeks, probably... you never know.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews for last chapter, and wow, I must say, I did not expect this story to have so much support for, I thought this story wouldn't do that good, but boy was I was wrong... but anyhow, I will get the next chapter worked on and posted as soon as I possibly can, and in the meantime review and I will be back... until next time... goodbye.**


	8. Harry Potter: Wanted Criminal

**Here is chapter eight, and guess what... in two chapters, one of the HP characters comes in for HIS final moments on earth in this story, and considering Harry had a fallout with him in chapter two, I think you guys can figure out who. Also, there are not many characters that will come into the story that are from the HP verse, only a few, as the story is breaking away from the magical side that is the Harry Potter universe. Also, how long do you guys want the story to go on? Should I leave it at just the first three seasons, or should I do more, if you guys want more... tell me in the reviews. Review and thanks.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Harry Potter: Wanted Criminal.**_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight... you're a wizard, and the reason you can't remember anything from the time before the night your parents died is because a wizard named Albus Dumbledore most likely used a spell to erase your memories, and somehow managed to replace them all with fake memories?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah... I know it sounds crazy... but then again, Scott and I are werewolves." said Harry, as the three were in the living room. Stilinski was not in the house, since he was called out on a possible lead on the dead body that was Laura Hale.

"But still, you... a wizard?" asked Scott. Harry shrugged lightly, as if it wasn't that big of a deal, and Harry was more concerned at the moment about what was going to happen with Dumbledore... Scott looked at Harry with a concerned expression, and Harry just gave a big smile when he realized why Scott had given that to him, Scott was knowing what Harry was planning on doing, and that it was very stupid, even for Harry's standards of doing stupid things.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you though... the werewolf that bit us, it's the same thing that killed my aunt and uncle, if not for it, I would be in England at this moment, still with them... probably would be going to Hogwarts right now." said Harry, and Stiles was contemplating at the moment the information that Harry had basically thrown onto them. Well, it did explain how come Harry was there at one moment and then disappeared like Nightcrawler out of the X-men. Stiles didn't know if he could get any geekier with that connection... although he was sure he could... which was actually kind of scary for him.

That event had happened once or twice when they were four, but since they were so young Stiles couldn't remember much, but he remembered distinctively a popping noise and Harry had disappeared, only to pop up at the street, looking freaked out as if he had seen a ghost.

"So... that's why you want to stay in Beacon Hills isn't it, to find out why the werewolf killed them in order to get you to come back here?" asked Stiles, and Harry shook his head.

"No, as much as I would like to know, that's not why I'm here Stiles... you know that. I left England because all that happened there was bad things, a few good things, but mainly bad things, and all that happened here to me was good things, I actually had a great life here, and that's what I want again, to have things like they were... well that worked out great didn't it?" asked Harry, and Scott gave a glare, as if he was silently saying "oh yeah, us turning into werewolves is so great," and Harry had to admit, right now he was feeling the best he had ever felt since he remembered anything at the Dursleys to now.

"Harry, if you're right, then this Albus Dumbledore could possibly return your memories right? I mean, you did say it yourself, it would be a long shot, but the fact your memories are returning is a good thing right, it means that he didn't erase them, basically covered them up with false memories," said Stiles, realizing something, but was not going to say it right away.

"You are right on the nose with that, but the thing is, in order to get to Dumbledore, I would need to apparate there, which is basically just teleporting... but I don't know how to, then again I know two people who could get me there, I just don't know if I'd be able to get in contact with them... it's illegal for them to use magic in front of people without magic, or their term for it: Muggles, it could result in prison time. With that comes the problem that I have now..." said Harry.

"And what's that?" asked Scott, while Stiles focused on the apparation part, or teleporting and his eyes got wide after a second of connecting the dots.

"Werewolves are highly discriminated in the Magical world... and since I'm a werewolf now, chances are the Ministry could find a way to remove me out of the House of Potter, since I am the last one in the Potter bloodline, and they would utterly take away anything I had that would be connected to the Potters. My old teacher, Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf, but his form is a full wolf, but it's different, pure feral, would kill you on sight, I think he has trouble with the Ministry since he's one." said Harry.

"So... in order for you to get to Dumbledore... you would need to teleport... Harry you can do it, you did it before, when you were four... you apparated to the street, maybe if you concentrate hard enough, you could go to where Dumbledore is at this moment..." said Stiles.

"It doesn't work like that, I would need to focus on a location, not a person, I mean, it really is a long shot if I would be able to apparate halfway across the world, but I managed to have someone help me last time, and it worked... so maybe... I don't know..." said Harry, running his hands through his messy black hair.

"You need practice, it might take a few weeks, but I think you could do it... Harry, when does Hogwarts start?" asked Stiles.

"The first of September, why... what are you thinking Stiles?" asked Harry, kind of lost in confusion.

"Because, Dumbledore would be in Hogwarts most of the time after the first of September... right? Well, sometime after the first, you should be able to get in there." said Stiles.

"The wards there would be able to stop me from apparating in, it's basically impossible, unless you're Albus Dumbledore of course, since he's the headmaster there..." said Harry.

"Would there be anyone able to help you get in there? It may be the only way to get all of your memories back... if you're right." Harry looked at Scott when the werewolf said that, but no words could come to mind, and then as if by pure chance, he heard the four best words Harry could have heard...

"Maybe I could help..." said a voice, and Harry turned to see William standing there, in some sleek clothing.

"Well... would you mind helping a werewolf?" asked Harry, and William chuckled lightly.

"Mister Potter, your father ran around with one for half of his time at Hogwarts, not to mention that even after Hogwarts he still was best friends with him, so, it only seems fit that I don't mind that his son is one, although only a few days here, and you manage to turn into a werewolf, you certainly find trouble don't you?" asked William.

"I don't find it, it finds me... although I may be looking for it this time... is Dumbledore at Hogwarts right now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he's with a Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley..." said William, which caused a shiver of horror from Harry... he didn't plan on seeing them, well Ron again... Hermione he didn't want to think he would just leave without saying goodbye... he wasn't like that.

"What's Mr. Weasley's first name?" asked Harry, and William gave him a look that told Harry he already knew. "Great... now I have to deal with a damn weasel... maybe I can get some sense into him now... I doubt it."

"Harry, remember what Derek said... rage or any high amount of emotion could cause a turn... be careful." said Scott.

"Look, I have control, I'll be fine... but I will be careful in case. I just hope I don't reveal that I'm a werewolf to Hermione... her last encounter with one wasn't that great."

"Yeah, pretty sure that's true, since you basically explained everything in high detail, much to our horror... still can't believe a twelve year old like you could kill a basilisk if you're telling the truth about it's size." said Stiles.

"I'm not lying about anything... I need to go... otherwise Dumbledore may be leaving... got my leather jacket?" asked Harry, and Scott went to the chair and threw him his jacket that was laying neatly over it.

"Why do you need it?" asked Scott.

"Have you been to Scotland? It's cold..." said Harry, before putting the jacket on, and then with a wave of goodbye, Harry and William were gone in a second.

* * *

When Dumbledore had been talking to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, he didn't expect there to be any interruptions, let alone from the person he was desperately trying to find...

"Professor... are you sure Harry's even going to consider coming back? I'm pretty sure he made it clear that he wasn't going to be coming back..." said Ron, not at all sounding sad about that, if anything, Ron was happy the wizard, now werewolf had left England all together.

Then that was when two hands were on Ron's shoulders, and a chuckle was coming from behind him.

"Oh, I'm not coming back... I am already back." said Harry's voice, before Harry removed his hands from Ron's shoulders and looked towards Dumbledore. "You have some explaining to do Dumbledore..."

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Dumbledore, as Harry walked up to the headmaster's desk, and glared at him right in the eyes.

"I am talking about my memories Albus... I want them back." said Harry, and when he said the last bit his eyes slightly glowed yellow.

"What happened to you Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well... let's just say this past week has been quite life changing and eye opening... as it seems you erased my memories when I was six... the actual time my parents died, and put fake memories in there. Why is that?" asked Harry, not paying attention to Hermione or Ron, although he was considering looking at Hermione, but he knew his eyes were kind of glowing at the moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Potter, why are you making these absurd accusations?" asked Dumbledore, trying to make Harry seem like Dumbledore had no clue as to what Harry was talking about.

"Don't make me ask again Dumbledore, I'm tired of asking, and getting no results... as of Sunday, two days after the Dursleys were murdered, I have decided that I need to be a bit more... strong in what I say... and guess what, it's worked pretty well for me... now... answer my question, and do not lie to me... I bet I have at least three adults here at the castle that I can get to back me up," said Harry, and Dumbledore considering trying to do an evasive maneuver, but noticed Harry's fingernails were shifting into claws.

"I did it for the greater good Harry... you must understand..." said Dumbledore, but that was enough for Harry to flip.

"I don't need to understand anything Albus Dumbledore... and if you don't give me my memories back, I will guarantee that you will not be able to use _Reparo _on any of these things in here, and I would have to ask these two, well one of them anyway to leave, as I would not want her to see this new side of me at work... because she has done nothing wrong to me... and I would not want to hurt her... as this side of me is a bit more... destructive." growled Harry, causing Hermione to gulp slightly, while Ron started sweating up a storm seeing one of Harry's hands, which had claws now.

"Do not threaten someone like me Mr. Potter, you don't know what kind of trouble you could get in." said Dumbledore.

"Hermione, I need you to leave the room... please, I'll talk to you in a minute." said Harry.

"Ms. Granger stay in this room, you do not receive orders from Mr. Potter." stated Dumbledore, and Harry grabbed the desk, and it started cracking.

"Dumbledore, do not test me... I am stronger than you think I am, all I need is to flip one little switch in order for me to destroy everything in here." growled Harry, opening his mouth to show his teeth were canine...

"What turned you Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"None of your business... you have no control over me now Dumbledore... you can't use me as one of your damn puppets... you're losing control of the one thing you need the most for your dream of having someone be able to make sure Tom Riddle does not win, let me tell you something, you were wrong, Tom Riddle is not coming back, he tried to in my fourth year here, but I managed to get away before the chance, it will not happen... all he is, is a little baby at this point.

"Hermione, could you please leave the room?" asked Harry, as he watched Dumbledore reach for his wand, and boy the wolf side was so close to being unleashed that it was pathetic.

"No Mr. Potter, you must leave now..." said Dumbledore, and Harry looked at him, and contemplated just tearing the old man to shreds, but fought the urge that was the wolf side trying to control him... his emotions were too high right now.

"Not without my memories Dumbledore, and then I will leave," said Harry, and with that, Dumbledore shot a spell into Harry, which would have knocked him down if Harry had not had his hands grasping the desk with all his might, well his human might.

"Thank you... I already know you did do it, because I remember everything, not the false memories, but the real ones, the ones where I lived in Beacon Hills. Do not expect me to come back, I am done with this place." said Harry, and his eyes turned emerald green once more, his claws turned to fingernails, and his teeth went back to normal.

With what Dumbledore had seen, he had a very clear idea of what Harry was, and his statement to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione was now a lie, since Harry was in fact a werewolf, just a different version, one that Dumbledore had never seen before, maybe it was just an American thing... he didn't know.

Harry turned around to Hermione, and she nodded before the two started to leave the room, and as Harry opened the door to let Hermione out first, when she left the room, Ron did the most idiotic thing he could have done... shot a stun spell at Harry, which missed and hit the wall of the headmaster's office.

"I'll be out in a minute, whatever you do, don't open the door." said Harry, and Hermione turned to him, as he shut the door, and locked it just in case. "Ron Weasley you really are a stupid monkey aren't you... don't you realize what I did to that desk?"

"What are you Potter?" asked Ron, as Harry silently was casting a silencing charm on the room, with what magic he could summon, which he found very odd, was Derek telling the truth? Was Harry losing his magic?

"He's a werewolf Mr. Weasley, and you just made him angry, very angry." said Dumbledore, as Harry turned to face Ron, his eyes turned bright yellow, his fingernails turned into claws, his ears grew to a point, his teeth turned wolf, hair grew, and Harry roared loudly, causing Ron to gulp in horror.

"You got that right..." growled Harry, before charging at the two.

* * *

Harry came out of the office five minutes later, normal looking, some pieces of furniture on his jacket, which he wiped off, as Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Everything alright?" asked Hermione, to which Harry nodded, not turning to face the office.

"Want to go somewhere quiet? Away from here?" asked Harry, and Hermione gave a very slight nod, to which Harry put a hand on her. "Are you scared of me Hermione?"

"Why would you say that Harry?"

"I said it because you're acting that way, as if I'm getting ready to attack you. I would never hurt you Hermione, not intentionally, what you hear about me in the upcoming weeks, do not believe it... I'm still the same Harry, just stronger..." said Harry, and Hermione did notice something different about him, he was much bulkier, had more color in his features, no glasses, and not forgetting that his scar was gone.

"Your scar's gone."

"Yeah... happened in the past few days, perks of what I've become, got a major healing factor. I think you should know what I am, but I need to know something, that you won't be afraid of me," said Harry.

"I won't, why are you asking that Harry? You're worrying me..." said Hermione, and then the two walked to where William said he would be waiting, and the three apparated to the Potter mansion.

Once they landed in the backyard, Harry turned to Hermione, and motioned her to follow him.

"Hermione, the reason I asked that is because it might be startling... that's all," said Harry, a little worried about what Hermione's reaction would be as to the werewolf version of Harry.

Harry thought Hermione was going to be very scared at the sight of the werewolf that he was going to show her, but then again, Hermione Granger did have a tendency to surprise him.

The two had walked back to the garden area, and Hermione sat down on a bench, as Harry tried to figure out a way to show Hermione without being a total scare.

"Okay, you remember how in our third year Lupin turned into a werewolf in front of us?" asked Harry.

"Yeah... and then tried to kill us." said Hermione, as if Harry didn't remember... to which it still haunted him to this day, although if he were to face that again, it might not be the same ending that would have happened.

"Well... there's something you should be focusing on, four words... now, I need you to know that what you're about to see is a bit startling, just please, don't be scared of me..." said Harry, and Hermione nodded lightly, not knowing what Harry was about to show her, but she had a clue.

Harry closed his eyes, and opened them as they turned yellow. Hermione froze when Harry turned, and he looked at her worried.

"Are you... okay?" asked Harry, and Hermione just sat there looking at his werewolf form.

"What kind are you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm a beta, the thing that attacked the Burrow, it's an alpha, I believe anyway," said Harry, and Hermione stood up to look at him fully.

"So, I was right then..." said Hermione, and Harry nodded, before Hermione touched his ears, which caused him to get a chill, as they were very sensitive, and the fact that it was cold out didn't really help matters either.

"You're okay then?" asked Harry, and Hermione nodded, before he shifted back to normal, to which Harry hugged her lightly. "I didn't want to leave without giving you one... as this time I won't be coming back."

"Where are you living now?" asked Hermione.

"If I tell you, don't tell anyone but your parents, in case Dumbledore or someone wants to find me, I can't afford to have them coming after me, and if they want to take my money, I'm having it transferred into dollar bills, the mansion and all of the belongings that is in the Potter household and vaults are under the housekeeper's name, they can't do anything."

"I won't tell anyone but my parents, I promise, and Harry, what happened after I left the office?"

"Ron and Dumbledore got what they needed, a lesson." said Harry, and Hermione shivered at that thought. "I'm living in Beacon Hills, California... I broke the wards that keep track of me since my magic seems to be fading for some reason."

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts knowing that my best friend is going to be hated by the entire Magical World, and that I can't see him, or the other fact that Dumbledore is going to be on me to find out whatever information he can," said Hermione.

"Hey, how about just don't... go to Muggle school for a while, or just ask your parents to move to Beacon Hills, the school there is nice, and, I kind of have a good position there that I'm pretty sure you'll be fine... no worrying about your old stature in school where you had no friends and were made fun of. No Draco Malfoys there..." said Harry.

"What do you mean by you have a good position there?" asked Hermione.

"I mean I'm kind of popular there, and the one guy who was the most influential there, well I threw him off the throne, he did a very Ron thing... and I put him in his place. If you do come to Beacon Hills, I guarantee that things will be very different there, although it won't be the Golden Trio... but it'll work."

"I'll see what my parents say, how long are you staying in England?"

"I'm getting ready to leave once I take you to your house, the Burrow will be the first place the Ministry will be looking for me, and I'll have William get your things from there." said Harry.

"You are different... but I think I like this Harry better," said Hermione, to which Harry smiled.

"Ready to go home?" asked Harry, and then the two left the gardens, before William apparated them out of the mansion grounds.

* * *

Dumbledore woke up from his knocked out state to find the headmaster's office was in ruins, all the shelves and furniture were destroyed, portraits slashed, the desk thrown all across the room, part on the ceiling, stuck in it... had Harry Potter done all of this?

Ron was laying hurt terribly under the remains of some of the furniture, and had a good amount of blood loss... if there was one thing Dumbledore had learned today, to never mess with Harry Potter, especially with his new werewolf state.

Dumbledore stood up, barely able to move, and noticed that he was somewhat hurt, but not as bad as Mr. Weasley.

He did something that caused McGongagall and Madame Pomfrey to come in a hurry, before they gasped in horror.

"Albus are you alright?" asked Minerva.

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley is under there, he's hurt... he needs medical attention immediately." said Albus, causing Pomfrey to run to the aid of Ron Weasley.

"Who or what did this Albus?" asked Minerva, and Dumbledore looked like he was about to throw up.

"Harry James Potter did this... without magic."

"How can one teenage boy do this much damage?" asked Pomfrey, as some of the staff workers including Snape started to come in.

"Because, as of now... Harry Potter is a werewolf, and he is a threat... he nearly killed Ronald Weasley, and he can change on will, not like Remus Lupin, Harry is a different type of werewolf. He may be with Hermione Granger right now... she is in danger." said Dumbledore.

"I knew any son of James Potter was bad news..." said Snape, "all he has done is cause trouble... and now I am proven right."

"Where do you think he is?" asked Professor Flitwick, his small body nearly concealing him in the staff's crowd.

"The trace on him is broken, he could be anywhere right now, make sure there are eyes on Ms. Granger at all times, we can't afford to have Mr. Potter kill anyone..." said Dumbledore.

"What even caused this?" asked Minerva, as Pomfrey managed to pull Ron out of the rubble of the furniture, and that was when they all saw the large slash on Ron's stomach.

"Minerva, you know why, it's the same reason he didn't go to that place ten years ago..."

"You started a fire Albus Dumbledore, and now it's turning into an inferno that you can't stop, do you realize what you've done?" asked Minerva.

"Arry knows, do ya realize what this means Albus, 'Arry is most likely going to leave the Magical World now!" said Hagrid, standing in the doorway.

"He's already left..." moaned Ron, coming out of his passed out state, as he felt the pain from the slash. "Harry planned on killing me..."

"No he didn't, Harry Potter only wanted to get his memories back, nothing else!" said Dobby, apparating in like a wrecking ball.

"Did you give them to him?" asked Snape, hoping Albus did not.

"I did, Potter is not to be on the Castle Grounds, you sight him, report to me immediately. Contact the Minister, tell him that Harry Potter tried to murder one of the student..." said Dumbledore, and Dobby gulped, as his words that he had managed to summon went to a loss.

* * *

Harry waved goodbye to Hermione, and William apparated him to Beacon Hills, where he appeared in the living room, as Scott and Stiles slept like bulls, and Harry clapped his hands loudly to wake them up.

"Where's the fire?!" asked Stiles, launching off the couch and over the table, crashing on the floor.

"Bouncy kangaroo..." said Harry.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Scott, when he saw Harry, and Harry smiled.

"Well, let's say Dumbledore won't be messing with me, and guess what, I got my memories back..."

"Holy shit... you did?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded, before he did something similar to what happened in the locker room at the High School, doing a loud squeal of happiness.

"Bilinski!" said Harry, copying Coach.

"Yeah?" asked Stiles, stopping, and Harry looked at him.

"Shut up!" said Harry, before Stiles sat down with a frown. "Oh you get sad over everything! What are you trying to do, cause me to cry for you?"

"What do you mean Dumbledore won't be messing with you?" asked Scott, changing the subject.

"I kind of lost control, and destroyed the office. We might have a new classmate soon, she's a friend of mine... I managed to get her to ask her parents to move here..." said Harry.

"Kind of?" asked Stiles, but Scott focused on the new classmate thing. "Tell me you didn't hurt or kill anyone..."

"I hurt Ron Weasley, but he'll live, after all, it's Hogwarts, word travels fast... but the thing is I can't go to England again, I'm probably on the front page of every magical newspaper, I'm going to be a wanted criminal, apparently I attempted murder on Ron, which I didn't. I made sure I cut him once, but made sure it was bad enough to make him remember that I'm not a person to take lightly." said Harry

"Well, remind me never to take your cereal..." said Stiles, and Harry looked at him, before that was when a newspaper appeared on the table, it was the Daily Prophet... on the front page like Harry suspected, there was a large headline that stated very boldly:

**_The Boy Who Murders._ **

"Well it could be worse..." said Stiles, and Harry scanned through the article, before finding that the Ministry was trying confiscate everything that belonged to the Potter family... and the Potter's vault. The best part was, that it said that Harry Potter was a werewolf and that he could change on will, and that he nearly killed Ron Weasley.

"Oh, I don't think I would want any other way..." smiled Harry, before Scott gulped. "For once the Daily Prophet got it right... although the last part doesn't work, because if I were to try to kill Ron, I would have."

"Gulp." said the two teens behind Harry, and all he did was throw the newspaper away, unaware of a part of the article that said Harry kidnapped Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter eight, bet that kind of changes things up in the story... oh, and I hope you guys liked that chapter, because things are about to start to get darker... and more mature, so beware... Also, I will be doing a full description of the story next chapter, as from the beginning of the story to now has been a prologue basically, next chapter is actually like the first chapter... so... that's why. I will update soon, until then guys.**


	9. Death on the Horizon

**Oh... I'm back again! Music follows... but I have decided to be very kind to you guys and get chapter nine up, and maybe I might just get chapter ten done in a matter of three days, since chapter ten has a very big death scene, one that marks the end of Harry's time in the Magical World... and I might be taking a break from that to get my other stories updated, mainly the story: Rise of the Arrows, since I have been meaning to update it... and I will update when I have felt the stories have been updated enough to continue on this... although I might just continue working on this anyways without stopping, but you never know... so, I will be asking you guys a couple questions at the bottom of the chapter, and answer them if you like, but like I said last chapter, here is the new summary of the story, enjoy.**

_The Dursleys were murdered by a werewolf, and in the wake of the murder, Harry uncovers secrets that were buried from him, taken away, and now... searching for answers, Harry goes to the place he was supposed to go... Beacon Hills, California. What Harry thought would be a better life at the town would eventually turn into a greater fight than he would have ever thought, as the werewolf that killed the Dursleys bit him and an old friend Scott McCall, and now werewolves, mayhem follows as Harry discovers that something about him has made him very different in the werewolf area... and now he is a threat to the Werewolf Hunters and every supernatural threat that steps into Beacon Hills, but how long before Harry's strength gives out and everything falls apart? **Families are torn to pieces, bloodlines are uncovered, friendships tested, sides chosen...** everything Harry thought he knew was a lie, and the wolf inside is only the beginning of the inferno that has been unleashed..._

**Notice how one part of the summary is bold, italic, and underlined? That is what you guys need to think about, what could that possibly mean? The second part, Bloodlines are uncovered, now... who may that involve? Here are your choices:**

_**Possibility One: Harry and Stiles.**_

**Possibility Two: Scott and Stiles.**

**Possibility Three: Lydia and Allison.**

**Possibility Four: Derek and Scott.**

**NOTE: only one of those four possibilities is right... and while I may be wrong, I am pretty sure that the first three chapters will hold your answer... although, I may be lying, answer in the reviews! Review and here is chapter nine... also, this chapter marks the beginning of episode two of Teen Wolf: Second Chance at First Line, like I said, it follows the show pretty well.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Death on the Horizon.**_

* * *

Two days had passed, and Monday as much as people hated it, meant that Harry had another week to enjoy being a normal teenager, well as normal as a teenager that is a werewolf, and a wizard who apparently is losing his magic, and wanted by most of Europe's magical side could be. Scott hadn't talked to Allison since he abruptly left the party abandoning her.

Hermione hadn't talked to Harry since, and needless to say, he was kind of worried, as Scott mentioned something about the last line on the front page of the Daily Prophet, that Hermione was kidnapped, but Harry didn't think that was the reason. Hopefully her parents said yes, Harry wanted her safe, and away from Dumbledore's manipulations, that was how the entire staff and Ministry believed Dumbledore that Harry had attempted to kill Ron, which Harry would have preferred to do, but he was no killer.

Harry woke up before five, and couldn't fall asleep, as that was a side effect of having the basilisk venom's residue fighting his werewolf side... he did feel different though, he actually felt stronger, but weaker at the same time...

"Great... another day without a good eight hours of sleep, here's to a day of sluggish schoolwork," muttered Harry, before a newspaper popped onto his desk, the new copy of the Daily Prophet, thank William.

Of course, the front page was focused on Harry, which would have been not surprising if not for the headline.

**Potter the Serial Killer. **

Well, this was taking things too far... they were saying that Harry had been a werewolf when the Dursleys died, and that he probably wolfed out and killed them, still was strange thinking that just a week ago three nights, the Dursleys had been murdered.

Then it goes onto the Burrow attack and that Harry most likely tried to kill the Weasleys, and decided to focus on Ron, which complied with Saturday's attack to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"Bunch of lies," said Harry, and looked at the newspaper a bit more, to find that in order to find Harry, that the Ministry had eyes on the one person that Harry may be in contact with... Hermione. "Fudge, don't make me come down there... oh wait, you're not the minister anymore... Scrimgeour, guess that's who the minister is now... well I may just visit him, if Hermione is in danger..."

"Why would she be in danger?" asked Stiles, standing in Harry's doorway, rubbing his tired eyes. There was a thing about Stiles that Harry noticed, Stiles normally wasn't that light of a sleeper, so either Stiles had a rough night of sleeping, or Stiles hardly slept.

"The Ministry is keeping eyes on her in order to find me... pathetic, let's see if Dumbleweed decides to come look here... in Beacon Hills. You didn't sleep much did you?" said Harry.

"No, not really... and all I have to say about that... well they'll certainly have one hell of a fight on their hands, you, Scott, and maybe Derek if we're lucky, as he doesn't really like you that much," said Stiles, and Harry looked at him, it was lucky that Harry was actually given his memories back, instead of being stunned in the face.

"We were like brothers back then, I think he would, it may take time, but we could be allies again," said Harry, and Stiles nodded, before coming into the room.

"So, Lacrosse today... you think it'll be different now that the two of you have turned?" asked Stiles.

"Anything could happen, but the one person I'm worried about is Scott, you know he has kind of a short temper... I'm just worried he might turn in the middle of Lacrosse and kill someone," said Harry.

"What about you? Aren't you at all worried?" asked Stiles, and Harry shrugged lightly, not knowing the answer.

"Stiles, I think I'll be fine, I mean, yeah I'm worried but I don't think that I will turn, and with the first game of the season coming up... I don't know what will happen, you saw what I did without turning to Scott's crosse."

"Yeah, you tore the net in half, imagine if you threw it while you were in wolf mode." said Stiles, and Harry nodded, knowing that there was a chance that he could hurt someone during the game.

"Let's just get ready for school, I need to finish up on Math and then I'll be ready," said Harry.

"You need to take a shower..." said Stiles, and Harry walked to the bathroom, to take a well needed shower.

Harry came out about twenty minutes later, only wearing a towel around his waist, to find that his room was still open, which Stiles normally shut the doors he exited.

He entered the room carefully, and was prepared to fight someone in just a towel. Instead, Harry found a passed out Stiles on his chair.

"Stiles, get up and get ready for school, I need to change!" howled Harry, waking Stiles up, and immediately the teen slid out of the chair, causing the teenage werewolf to back up as to not let Stiles see Harry's junk.

"I'm up!" exclaimed Stiles, and Harry motioned to get out so he could get dressed. "Oh, yeah, I'm gone!"

* * *

The rest of the day was somewhat a normal day... except for two large things: One, Harry spent time with Erica during lunch, which caused eyes to turn to him from Lydia and Allison, which Allison's reaction kind of made Scott a little bit shaken... and Jackson was growing envious of Harry's attention from the ladies, but at least Harry was not going for Lydia, Jackson would not let him have her, anyone else could, but not Harry Potter, and Harry found that hilarious by the look on Jackson's face.

Erica was actually pretty shy, people did treat her badly, but once Harry got on their cases, they stopped due to the fact Harry added a little wolf growl to cause more intimidation, and it did work...

Harry was trying to find a way to ask Erica out to a movie, but was failing miserably, Cho Chang all over again, but he wasn't totally a fool around Erica, so that was a plus.

Then there was the other large event that happened that day: Harry heard that there was a new girl in town... and Harry had a very good idea as to who it was... and he smiled widely at that. But there was something else, at the end of the day, when Scott talked to Allison finally, when Harry was exiting the school, he saw Chris Argent, the werewolf hunter that shot the basilisk venom out of his arm... then, as Chris was shutting Allison's door, Harry noticed a jar with black liquid that resembled the basilisk venom.

"Oh hell no..." said Harry, seeing the jar, before a bubble appeared in it, and the door shut on the SUV, and Chris turned to face Harry and Scott, mainly Harry, his eyes focused specifically on him. "Great... now the hunter knows who I am... or what I look like at least."

Chris got into the SUV and drove away, leaving the two werewolves standing in stunned silence. Harry thought he was going to be shot with an arrow at that moment, but never was, which was only a reason for horror... which in Harry's case was probably just void since Chris probably didn't know Harry was a werewolf.

Once the two were at Lacrosse Practice, Harry's fear only got worse, remembering that morning, what him and Stiles were talking about.

_Anything could happen, but the one person I'm worried about is Scott, you know he has kind of a short temper... I'm just worried he might turn in the middle of Lacrosse and kill someone..._

Then the thing Scott said before Harry visited Dumbledore...

_Remember what Derek said... high emotions could trigger a turn!_

"Maybe I should be worried..." said Harry, before Jackson patted him on the back.

"What, that I'll pass you up in the game?"

"No, something about a friend of mine... he hasn't been feeling well, I didn't think of it until now," said Harry, failing miserably at lying.

"Sure, that's what it is." said Jackson, before Harry's sight changed to Dumbledore's office, it was when the staff was in there, and Ron was under the pile of furniture.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"Albus, if Mr. Potter is a werewolf, and you along with Mr. Weasley were bit or scratched, you two are to become a werewolf as well." said Snape, realizing the dire situation._

_"That won't be a problem Severus, Mr. Potter is not able to make other werewolves, I realize that his type of Werewolf, the North American werewolf can only turn another into one if they are an Alpha, which in Mr. Potter's case he is not, he is a beta, an omega at that." said Albus._

_"How do you know he's a beta?" asked Minerva, as Ron's wound was covered, as it started healing, but a scar was being left over._

_"Because, I saw his eyes, they were yellow, Alphas are red, betas are yellow, and if Mr. Potter was to kill an innocent person... they would be blue." said Albus._

_"Potter has probably done something to where the two of you will die, we need to find out if he did."_

_"He didn't Severus, even though some might beg to differ, like you." said Albus, and then Lupin, who had come in a hurry after hearing about a werewolf attack at Hogwarts._

_"Why should we listen to anything you say Albus Dumbledore? You lied to Harry for the past ten years, erased his memories, and then could have done something to him when you gave his memories back." said Lupin, furious, his werewolf side nearly to the point of lashing out at Dumbledore._

_"Remus, I understand you doubt my credibility, but you must know that what I did was for the best, if Voldemort had come back, we would need Harry to stop him, as Harry Potter is the only one who has even managed to beat him, three times, when his parents died, when Voldemort was part of Quirrell, and then the Chamber of Secrets, those times were when Harry beat him... I didn't erase his memories, only covered them, and Mr. Potter it seems was able to recover some without my magic to do so, and I added a tracker to him, we will find him." said Albus, and then everything grew quiet, as Ron looked at Dumbledore anger soaring through his veins. _

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and suddenly anger was all he felt, as he used what magic he could summon, and destroyed the tracker, before hearing a very silent "Dammit" that sounded like Dumbledore's voice.

"Potter, you're up." said Coach, as Harry noticed that Scott and Jackson were head to head, and Harry was needed on the field.

"Coming Coach." said Harry, and once he was on the field, that was when the whistle blew, before a few moments later that was when he heard what sounded like a bone crushing blow.

Harry turned to Scott's direction, and found that Jackson was on the ground, hurt, while Scott was looking really angry. All it took was two seconds for Harry to notice Scott's eyes were glowing.

"Oh no..." said Harry, as the other lacrosse players went to Jackson, Coach included, and Stiles started to take Scott to the locker room quickly.

_High emotions could trigger a turn. _Harry looked at Scott, before suddenly Harry ran after them.

Each moment Harry ran after them, he felt his heart start to pump more quickly, and as much as Harry didn't want to, he thought he would have to turn, which was probably a bad thing in the end.

By the time he reached the locker room, it was just in time to see Scott turn in front of Stiles.

"GO!" yelled Scott, and Harry took his helmet and gloves off, before turning, as Scott launched onto the ceiling.

"Stiles go!" said Harry, before launching up onto the rafters where Scott was. "Here boy..."

Scott turned towards Harry, who's claws were fully extended. In a moment it felt like there was about to be a bloodbath, and then Stiles nearly screamed like a little girl when Harry and Scott came crashing down, Harry turned to normal, Scott still turned, and his sights were on Stiles.

Harry grabbed Scott's ankle, and slammed him into the wall, cracking it in multiple places.

Scott fell to the floor, and got up, turned to Harry, and using all of his strength, uppercut Harry into the wall near Stiles.

Harry crashed into the wall with massive force, and then that was when Harry's veins turned black for a second before Harry was up, fully healed and stronger, without having to be in wolf mode.

"Stop Scott..." growled Harry, and Scott growled back at him, before launching at him, but Harry was like a blur, because within an instant, Harry managed to jump over Scott, get onto the rafters, do a flip onto the ground, and grabbed Scott's arms, holding him at bay. "Stiles do something!"

"Like what?" asked Stiles.

"ANYTHING!" yelled Harry, before Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher, and sprayed it into Scott, while at the same time spraying Harry, and by the time Stiles shut off the extinguisher, Harry had let go of Scott, and Scott was turned back to normal.

"Well, guess we have a reason to be worried," said Stiles, and Harry just looked at him with a grim expression.

"I can't be at that game if I can't control myself..." said Scott.

"Well, we could put a muzzle on you, but your claws will be cut off, so... yeah..." said Harry, and Scott punched him lightly, to which Harry gasped, put the back of his hand on his forehead, and fell to the floor.

"World's greatest actor here..." said Scott, and Stiles looked at him.

"I think he's serious Scott," said Stiles, and Harry jumped up like a bouncy ball.

"Well, just avoid Lydia for a bit... I don't need to put a muzzle on you..." said Harry, and Harry did a point towards Stiles's one region.

"You wouldn't dare, that's cruel..." said Stiles.

"Try me Stiles, I'll have to make you an orgasm meter so I can keep an eye on you around Lydia, if it reaches the third level I'm muzzling you." said Harry.

"Monster."

"That's my name, don't wear it out, actually that's what I'm called in Scotland by now." said Harry, before the three exited the locker room.

* * *

Harry and Stiles were leaving the school when he saw Lydia, and pulled out a book and slapped on a piece of paper that said ORGASM METER.

"Really? Still on that?" asked Stiles.

Suddenly Harry started making beeping noises as he pointed it at Lydia, and then at a guy, and stopped, back to Lydia, beeping noises, guy, silent, Lydia, noise, guy, nothing, noise, nothing, back and forth.

"ALRIGHT POTTER KNOCK IT OFF!" said Stiles, and Harry made one last beep before putting the book away.

"Damn, pushy aren't you?" asked Harry, and Stiles was getting ready to fake shoot him.

"Well, you get on my nerves sometimes." said Stiles, as the two walked to the jeep, and Harry smelled something...

"I smell a dead body." said Harry, and Stiles looked at him. "I smell a dead body... holy shit, I smell a god damn dead body... I'll see you at the house."

"Are... okay..." said Stiles, before driving off, as Harry ran after the smell, hoping to find the body of Laura Hale.

It led to the Hale house, and the smell was the strongest there... as he stepped into a small part of the yard, the smell was excruciating, as Scott was there too, because he was trying to talk to Derek without any luck.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scott, looking at Harry with confusion, which Harry was certain that it was mainly because of their fight in the locker room.

"Smelled something dead... don't you smell it?" asked Harry, and Scott took in a breath through his nose, before covering his nose, eyes nearly watering.

"Yep... I definitely smell it," said Scott, as Harry's eyes glowed yellow for some reason, while Harry was looking off in the distance, seeing something big... something he couldn't tell what it was.

"Maybe we should get out of here... what were you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I was trying to get Derek's help, he's able to control himself, I can't go to the game if I'm not able to control myself," said Scott, and Harry nodded, while at the same time wondering if he would be able to go himself.

"Let's get out of here, obviously Derek isn't here. Maybe later..." said Harry, and Scott nodded, then with that said, the two left, the scent of the dead body still stuck in their bodies.

What they had not noticed was Derek looking out through the top window, looking as if the two were about to do something very stupid.

* * *

Harry sat in his room, looking at the window, as he remembered how strong Scott had been when he turned while the rage was in him, Harry had trouble taking him while even he was in wolf mode.

Then images of what he did to Dumbledore's office and the two wizards appeared in his head, hopefully Hermione didn't know what he did.

There was a few minutes of silence before a _poof _noise appeared, causing him to turn only to see a paper on his desk... it was from Gringotts bank.

Harry walked over to the paper, and scanned it over, before picking it up, and opening the paper to read the contents that were inside.

_Mr. Potter, please note that the money transfer from your vault into Muggle money is complete, thank you for your business. _

Harry smiled, with his driver's test in a few days, and if he passed, he could use some of the money to buy himself a car or motorcycle... probably a motorcycle, since he felt cars lately were just... crowding.

Truth was, everything was crowding since the day the Dursleys were murdered, now Harry had trouble riding in anything without there being a window open or something, the only reason he was fine in the jeep was that he knew that he could trust Stiles and Scott, truth was, except for Hermione, those two were the only people Harry truly trusted.

It was definitely something that most people would be wondering why, but when it came to Harry's standards of putting his trust in people, it turned out to be just hell... his trust in Dumbledore... ended up with missing memories... his so called best friend Ron Weasley... Ron accused Harry of trying to kill the Weasleys, which was unforgivable in Harry's eyes. There was a lot of things that had ended up with being just a case of putting his trust in the wrong person, so far, only four, maybe five people had ended up being trustworthy... Hermione Granger, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, John Stilinski, and William the housekeeper, William as much as Harry wanted to, he had a somewhat odd feeling about William... he just didn't know what it was that made Harry uneasy.

It was only when Harry left the Granger household that he noticed William was acting oddly, as if he knew something Harry didn't, which was probably true...

Harry came out of his thoughts, and his eyes got very wide, knowing what William was acting strange for a reason, but it wasn't the reason Harry was hoping for... Harry had to get to the Potter Mansion, and quickly.

"Dobby!" said Harry, and the elf popped into the room, looking like he had just been woke up.

"You need Dobby?" asked the elf, and Harry nodded, before he grabbed his leather jacket, put it on, and prepared for the worst.

"I need to get to the Manor, I think William's in danger." said Harry, before the two were gone in a flash.

Harry was standing at the entrance to the manor, when he noticed that the Manor was in ruins, parts of the manor had been basically hit by an explosion or something throwing it off the walls. There were lights on, but not much, parts of the house was on fire, and what made things worse was that Dobby did a horrified gasp.

"Yeah... I'm saying the same thing." said Harry, before touching the doors, but instead of opening, it completely fell backwards onto the floor. "Oh boy..."

What Harry had expected inside to be a bloodbath actually turned out to be nothing more than destroyed furniture, some burning couches and chairs, photos and paintings torn to shreds, walls destroyed showing light in the house, but Harry wouldn't need to look anywhere else, because once he stepped foot into the living room, that was when his fear went away, and absolute horror and guilt whelmed over him.

"William!" said Harry, seeing the old man hung up with knives holding him in place over the fireplace resembling how Jesus looked after he was crucified... and the worst part, Harry didn't think William was breathing. "Dobby, for god's sake get him down from there!"

Dobby flicked his fingers and the knives came out of William, and the old man dropped to the floor, letting out a blood gurgled "uh..." noise, causing Harry to take in a breath of relief, but at the same time it was very clearly had been making his heart feel like it had stopped beating, even for a second.

"William?" asked Harry, bending down next to the old friend to the Potter family. William must have been gravely hurt, because he was hardly able to move, let alone breathe, which proved to be mainly blood that the old man had been breathing in, which was making matters worse.

"Harry... James... Potter... y... yo... you truly... look... like your father..." said William, taking in painful breaths in between words...

"Who did this to you?" asked Harry, hoping William would last long enough until help got here. "Dobby! Go get help!"

William used what energy he had to grab Harry's left arm, causing Harry to turn to him, who was starting to have tears in his eyes.

"No... it's... it's too late for me... they... they were here... looking for... looking for... looking for you..." said William, and Harry just focused on what he could do, and take some of William's pain away.

Harry lightly grasped William's arm, and William as weak as he was, watched as Harry's vein took in the pain, before Harry started to have major pain going through him, while the pain that was killing William eased a large amount.

"Who was looking for me... please William I need to know who did this..." said Harry, fighting the pain that felt like knives and bullets, while at the same time was feeling something that was far more painful.

"T, the... hunters... they don't... know who you are... but, they know that you are a werewolf..." said William.

"Why did they attack you?"

"I protected you... I protected the Potter bloodline... like many others... before me." said William, his eyes starting to lose life.

"No... William you stay with me, you stay here!" said Harry, and William gave a painful smile, looking at the younger version of James Potter.

"Your father would be proud of you..." said William.

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"And your uncle, take care of him..." said William, and Harry's eyes got wide at this, before William just smiled more.

"My uncle, who? The only uncle I knew about is dead..." said Harry.

"You already... you already know him... he's in Beacon Hills..." said William, "you are strong, do not feel guilty about my death... I was near that time anyway..." said Wiliam, and Harry could only hug the old family friend, as William took one last breath, and said the words that would be on Harry's mind for the rest of his life... "Trust your instincts, they will keep you alive..."

Then, with that, William had died in Harry's arms, a smile on his face, with his eyes closed. Harry couldn't hold back the tears anymore... it was like a dam had exploded and everything was flooding around him.

"My god..." said a voice, one that Harry knew very well... and once he turned around, Harry would be forever marked as a murderer on the face of the magical world... it was the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour. "What have you done Harry Potter?"

* * *

**There's chapter nine, sad ending I know... but I did say there would be darker things happening more, and the next chapter, well let's just say that there is another death, and William's final words have made a mark on Harry, and it will bring things to full action...**

**Also, Harry's uncle? Well, I do not have anything to say about that, let's see what unfolds, and next chapter:**

**The confrontation between Harry and the Aurors, and a death of a HP character, while at the same time marking the end of Harry's time in the Magical World.**

**Review and I will post chapter ten soon.**


	10. End of the Line for a Weasley

**Well, chapter ten is here... and running off of the sad ending that was chapter nine: Death on the Horizon, it can either go two ways: keep going sadder, or a full blown fight that ends up with old friends saying goodbye... well, we all know which one I'm going with, so why bother right?**

**I have to say this about the upcoming chapters, One: More action. Two: Drama. Three: Full blown madness. And four: MORE ACTION! Huh... guess that's three things, oh well.. might as well just go with it, since I have a time limit I put myself on, which I set about five days deadline.**

**Also... this is a shorter chapter, definitely shorter... than most chapters... oh well, I guess that just means I'm losing my touch maybe...**

**NOTE! VERY BIG NOTE EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**Harry ends up seeing the end of his old best friend, not to mention that there is a reason that the character dies in this chapter... and it will have an impact on one of the chapters coming up in the later part of the story.**

**Also, the chapter title may be a bit spoiler filled, but it isn't specific! So, beware... which Weasley is to die? You shall find out in the upcoming minutes of reading this very important development in the Night of the Wolf story... and I must say, this is possibly my favorite story to work on...**

**Anyway, here is chapter ten, and review!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: End of the Line for a Weasley.**_

* * *

A very weak werewolf Harry crashed into a field of grass, his arm bleeding, energy nearly empty, and there were people right behind him, chasing him down like a rabid animal, like it was some kind of hunt.

"Oh god..." said Harry, panting, as he heard shouts behind him, as he started to pass out from the pain, and even with his werewolf powers, the pain was almost too much, his healing had been stopped, by what Harry didn't know, but whatever it was, Harry needed it to stop, otherwise Harry would be dead in this field within the hour.

Harry looked up to see a house in the clearing, one he didn't recognize right away, and he knew that if he didn't get out of the area, either he would be killed, or taken to the Ministry for trial, and Harry didn't want either...

"Guess I'm running." said Harry, before fighting to his feet, and running towards the house, remembering the events that had happened over the matter of just a few hours.

_**A few hours earlier right after William's death.**_

_"What have you done Harry Potter?" asked Scrimgeour again, as Harry looked at the blood on his own hands that belonged to William._

_"I know what this looks like... but I didn't kill him, I swear, someone else did, I arrived here only a few minutes ago." said Harry._

_"Why should I believe you, you're a damn werewolf." said Scrimgeour as aurors showed up, consisting of Kingsley, Tonks, and others, those Harry did not know, but when Tonks and Kingsley looked at Harry, all their hopes in him disappeared._

_"Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I'm a murderer... secondly, I'm not putting up a fight now am I?" asked Harry._

_"Well, we haven't attacked you yet, have we?" asked Kingsley, and Harry looked at him, before noticing one of the Aurors was reaching for his wand, and Harry knew that he was going to have to run only thing was, they could easily hit him even with him running at full speed._

_Harry couldn't use magic, mainly because his wand was gone, and his magic as it was, well it was fading._

_"Think I'm going to bite?" asked Harry, looking at the one wizard, before the wizard gulped at the sight of Harry doing a death glare at him._

_"What are you playing at Potter?"_

_"I'm not playing at anything, just a few weeks ago I was the most beloved wizard in two decades, and only on Saturday was that derailed, and I'm basically the next Fenrir Greyback or Lord Voldemort." said Harry, smiling once the crowd of wizards and witches turned into worms at the sound of Voldemort's name._

_"You're under arrest." said Scrimgeour, and that was all it took for Harry to do something idiotic._

_"I don't think so." stated Harry, before his eyes glowed yellow, causing the wizards and witches to prep their wands._

_"Don't fight this Harry, you'll be in trial... that's all." said Tonks, and Harry glanced towards her, and shook his head._

_"Yeah, and I'll be convicted because your precious system is just going to say: Oh, this guy is a werewolf, of course he's guilty." mocked Harry, sounding like the old version of Moody._

_"Just stand down... and you'll get a fair trial," said Kingsley, not so convincingly. Harry felt the energy coming from the wands, and everything seemed to slow down as he watched one of the Aurors raise a wand, and shoot a spell at him._

_"Really!" yelled Harry, launching out of the way, barely dodging the spell. Harry crashed into the floor... sending shards of broken floor into the air, as part of the wall was hit by the spell, destroying it, causing Harry to look up at the wizard who shot the spell and Harry threw his arms in the air. "Are you trying to kill someone?"_

_"You and your werewolf kind can go to hell..." said the wizard, before the aurors looked at him, including the minister, before Harry turned towards William's body, hearing William's last words again._

_"Trust the instincts, they will keep you alive..."_

_Harry bent down under the couch, and his eyes glowed bright yellow, turned slightly emerald green for a moment, and then full yellow as Harry turned, rage taking over, and the instincts stabbing at him._

_"So, you think I'm a murderer? Let's see if I can start by killing you..." growled Harry, standing, before Tonks gasped at the sight of Harry's werewolf form._

_"You're no werewolf, what are you..." said Scrimgeour, and Harry looked at him._

_"Oh, I'm a werewolf alright, just not the kind Remus Lupin is, he doesn't accept it, that's why he's always feral when he turns into the wolf, I accept it, I can control myself, only thing is, when I get angry or have high emotions, I can't control myself... now, am I in control, or not?" asked Harry._

_"Just put that dog down..." said the wizard who tried to kill Harry._

_"Oh well, I was hoping we would have tea..." said Harry, before roaring, and suddenly spells were fired as Harry attacked._

_By the time Harry was done, most of the Aurors were down, except for Tonks, who was looking at Harry in fear, as Harry threw the minister down on the ground._

_"I'm not going to hurt you... I want you to tell Dumbledore and everyone else, to leave Hermione Granger alone, if they even put one hand or little finger on her, I guarantee that by the time I'm done... let's say it will be worse than the bodies of my aunt, uncle, and cousin, you saw them right? Tonks, I didn't kill them, I only became a werewolf last sunday, not yesterday, but the last sunday before that. The werewolf that bit me killed the Dursleys, and attacked the Burrow..." said Harry, before turning to normal, when there was a flash of light, and Harry didn't know what was behind him._

_"Ron don't!" said Tonks, and then Harry suddenly had a knife in his arm, causing Harry to fall to the ground, before Harry saw the red mop head that was Ron Weasley, who was standing over him like Harry was a wounded animal that Ron had just shot._

_"Why are you doing this Ron?" asked Harry, and Ron grabbed the knife, pulled it out, and pressed the tip near Harry's throat._

_"The question I should be asking you is what you did with Hermione, did you kill her?" asked Ron._

_"I would never hurt her... I swear to god Ron, you tried to stun me in the back of the head, that just causes problems, especially with me being a werewolf..." said Harry._

_"Oh, I should feel vindicated that you are the person who attacked my home..." said Ron, before Harry stood up, in the process making Ron drop the knife, and grabbed Ron by the shoulders._

_"I didn't attack the Burrow, you have to believe me, you and your family have treated me like family, why would I try to kill them? If I would have killed anyone, it would be Draco Malfoy, and even that is a long shot... Ron, I would never intentionally hurt the Weasleys, or anyone at that."_

_"Why should I believe you, all you do is get in the spotlight, even now as a wanted fugitive you get the spotlight, I want what you have Potter... I want to be what you are..." said Ron, grabbing Harry by his shirt collar, slamming him into the wall._

_"What? Be a werewolf, Ron you wouldn't be able to control yourself, you say I'm a murderer... you'd be no different, you would probably kill your whole family, and then go on a murder spree, is that what you want, or do you just want to be something I'm not, a monster... because I will tell you this right now, I won't give you the bite, because it would not turn you, only alphas can turn people, I'm a beta!" said Harry._

_"No... you're an Omega." said Ron, before grabbing the knife that Harry had knocked out of Ron's hand when Harry got up._

_"Actually, I'm a beta..." said Harry, and with an instant, Harry was turned into a werewolf, knocked the knife out of Ron's hand, punched Ron, and threw the hot headed Weasley into the pile of knocked out Aurors. "Stay away from Hermione."_

Harry looked at the house as he ran away from the sight of the Aurors and wizards that were hunting him down.

Ron had been stupid in attacking him, but Harry had not wanted to hurt Ron, or anyone at that, he was serious when he said he wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone, but considering that Harry's own life was in danger, there wasn't any other option, unless Harry wanted to die.

Harry thought for a second, how was Ron even up and moving so much, even with magic Ron would have been down for a good while, not up on his feet in two days time, it was impossible.

Unless Ron hadn't been that badly injured... had Harry hallucinated the wounds Ron had received?

There was only a football field's length before Harry would reach the house, and he was fading into darkness quickly... he had to hurry, but his mind went back to the events that happened at the manor.

* * *

_"Stay away from Hermione, you got it..." said Harry, and Ron looked at him with a fierce glare, before there were literally dozens of wizards and witches in the manor, one being Albus Dumbledore. "Well, the welcome party's arrived."_

_Harry looked at Dumbledore, blood seeping down his arm from where the knife had pierced him._

_"Harry, please, just give yourself up... otherwise we will not hesitate to hurt you..." said Dumbledore, as Harry just stared at the old wizard._

_"Maybe you shouldn't have erased my memories, otherwise things would not be this way, the Dursley's would be alive, I wouldn't be a werewolf, William wouldn't be dead, not to mention I'd be happy! But oh, Albus bloody Dumbledore can't allow that, try to make me into your expendable soldier when it comes to Voldemort, you expect me to believe it's for the **greater good, **but when it comes down to the very, very, bottom of the core... all it leads to is for you to be praised as the wizard who created the Boy who Lived, the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort, but, does anyone else know what I know, that in a way, you created Voldemort, yeah... you heard it, Albus Dumbledore created one of the darkest wizards in history..." said Harry._

_"That's not true Mr. Potter..." said Dumbledore._

_"I'm not your puppet anymore Albus... you expect everyone to believe your magical wisdom that is all knowing, but I guess that you think I'm just in a break zone right now, but let me tell you this right now Albus Dumbledore... I... am... not... your... little... dirty worker... you understand what I'm saying, I'm done doing things for you." said Harry, before Albus sighed, when suddenly Harry turned his head to Ron, who shot the confringo spell at him, but Harry dodged, when part of the wall exploded into a million tiny pieces from the spell, causing Harry to roar, the wolf side taking over._

_"See, he is a werewolf..."_

_"Well, you want to be one..." said Harry, and everyone turned to Ron, who shook his head. Then, everything went silent as Harry launched towards a hole in the wall, which was big enough for him to get out through._

_When Harry made it to the hole, he was hit by a spell in the back, throwing him out of the house, which started to collapse fully._

_"STOP HIM!" yelled a voice, before Harry ran, ran as quickly as he could, and would eventually run out of energy, and crash into a field._

Harry ran to the house's door, and looked at it, realizing it was the Burrow... the one place he didn't want to go.

His wolf features disappeared, before everything went black, as the door opened...

* * *

When Harry woke, he found that Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were tending to his wound, that was still not healing.

"That'll heal on it's own, after all, being what I am now..." said Harry, seeing that his leather jacket was on the edge of the couch, his shirt along with it, and it was only then that Harry noticed the slashes on his stomach and arms, kind of resembled how Dudley looked, only this wasn't as bad.

"You nearly died Harry... we know what happened at the Potter mansion, we don't think you killed that man..." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course not, you wouldn't hurt anyone unless you had to, and William was a good man... he loved your family dearly..." said Mr. Weasley, as Harry felt like he was getting ready to throw up.

"Why is it that you believe me and Ron doesn't, not to mention the rest of the country..." said Harry... weak from the hours of running and the wounds he didn't even know he had.

"Harry, you don't remember what happened do you?" asked Mr. Weasley, and then Molly stopped tending the wound, and her eyes were tearing up.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry, and Mr. Weasley looked towards the stairs, and with that, Harry fought to his feet, the stitches and other medical supplies breaking from Harry's strength.

"Harry, don't blame yourself for what you're going to see... you tried your best..." said Mr. Weasley, as Harry as weak as he was, walked with almost torturous pain flowing through him.

"No... don't tell me..." said Harry, and he walked upstairs to Ron's room, but stopped at the door.

Harry grasped the bronze door handle, turned it ever so slowly, as if he had opened it too fast something bad would have happened.

What he didn't realize that Ginny and the twins were standing in the room, looking at the bed.

Harry walked in, and there laying on the bed was Ron Weasley, dead as a log in the water... slashes were in him, claw marks in his arms, and a large bite in Ron's neck. The three Weasleys turned to Harry, and just looked at him with hate...

"You let this happen..." said Ginny.

"I didn't let anything happen, I don't even know what..." started Harry, but then remembered what happened right after he arrived at the Burrow.

_Harry opened his eyes to find that he was being helped into the Burrow, and was put on the couch._

_Night had fallen over the Burrow, and Harry looked at the door to find Ron enter, looking directly at him._

_"So, come to my family to kill them?" asked Ron, and Harry sat up, feeling like he was being shot with each movement he did._

_Harry looked at Ron with a pained expression on his face, as Ron just stood there in a red coat looking at him._

_"I didn't come to kill them, I didn't even know I was at the Burrow, if it's so important to you, I'll just leave..." said Harry, before Ron suddenly had him pinned against the wall._

_"Tell me what your game is Potter..." hissed Ron, looking like he was going to kill Harry, when Harry noticed something out of the window..._

_"Uh, you said I attacked your family right?"_

_"Yeah, why?" asked Ron, and Harry pointed towards the window, as a large creature that was the werewolf that bit Harry and Scott came launching through, it's eyes glowing bright red..._

_"RUN!" said Harry, as the werewolf turned it's sights on Ron._

_"What's going on..." asked Ginny, coming into the room, before seeing the werewolf, and Harry pushed Ron off, before his eyes glowed a fierce yellow, and turning into his werewolf form._

_"So, back to finish the job?" asked Harry, as the werewolf looked at Harry, and then to Ron. It was as if Harry knew what was about to happen, when he grabbed the werewolf, and threw it into the wall. "I don't care if I don't like the little git, you're not killing him!"_

_Harry watched the werewolf howl loudly, and he automatically fell to his knees, before Harry was paralyzed as the werewolf walked over to him, and stared him right in the eyes._

_"Do it..." growled Harry, and then breaking free of the trance he had, punched the werewolf in the face, before the werewolf slashed Harry's stomach, sending blood flying onto the wall, and Harry grabbed the wolf's neck, climbed to his feet, and started to drag it as much as he could._

_The werewolf broke out of Harry's grip, and stood up on it's two back feet... and stood double of what Harry was, if not triple..._

_"Well... goodbye cruel world..." said Harry, before the werewolf slammed into Harry, throwing him into the wall, knocking him into a daze, only seeing blurs._

_"Leave her alone!" yelled Ron's voice, before there was a loud scream of pain, and then nothing else when Harry saw the werewolf standing in front of him, growling._

_"Why are you doing this?" asked Harry, and he could have sworn that the werewolf said a word before it left._

_"RON!" screamed the voice of Mrs. Weasley, as Harry dazed off into darkness. _

Harry stood there like an idiot as he looked at his old friend, who had died because of him...

"I promise I'll find that thing, and I'm going to put it down... even if I go down with it." said Harry, before Ginny punched him in the face.

"You think that will make up everything? It's because of you Ron's dead, that should have been you!" said Ginny, and Harry just looked at her.

"That's what most people say to me..." said Harry, and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and to his shirt and jacket.

Harry put his shirt on first, as the wounds started healing slowly, no longer bleeding. It was true that Ron Weasley had died because of him, and Harry regretted even coming here, but it was done and over with, he had to move on, and with nothing keeping him here in Europe, Harry put his leather jacket on, and walked out of the house, leaving the Weasleys to grieve over their dead relative...

Harry hadn't realized it, but he apparated all the way back to Beacon Hills, and stood outside of the house, hearing Stilinski inside talking with Stiles.

When Harry walked in, everything went silent...

"Harry, what happened to you?" asked Stilinski, seeing Harry's bloody and bruised state.

"Got into a fight, that's all... nothing to fuss about... although I did find out something interesting." said Harry.

"What's that?" asked Stilinski, as Stiles noticed Harry's face looked awfully pained, and it worried both of the Stilinski men.

"Turns out I have an uncle who lives here in Beacon Hills, I plan on finding him..." said Harry.

"You have a clue as to who it might be?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded, looking at Stilinski.

"Well, who do you think it might be?"

"I don't want to say anything before I'm sure... I need to do some things and I'll tell you once I am positive of who it is." said Harry, and Stilinski just nodded, not wanting Harry to feel pressured or anything.

"Harry, can we talk for a minute?" asked Stiles, and Harry nodded, before the two teens walked upstairs, leaving Stilinski to nod lightly.

"Kid really has a rough life." said Stilinski, as the teens disappeared into a bedroom.

Harry sat down on the bed, as he took his jacket off.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry, and Stiles turned to him, holding a newspaper.

"Found this on your desk tonight after I got home from going to Derek's house to dig up the dead body... and sure enough, we found her, we found the rest of Laura's body Harry..."

"Whoa... guess my sense of smell is better than I thought," said Harry, and Stiles showed the front headline, and it had just been posted not even two hours earlier, late night edition.

**Potter's Murder Spree. **

It said that Harry not only murdered William, but also Ron, although the Weasleys were witnesses...

"Mind telling me what the hell happened today?" asked Stiles.

"Let's say I'm not going back to England, that's all, William was murdered, and Ron Weasley was murdered by the werewolf that bit me and Scott..." said Harry, and Stiles looked at him.

"Who murdered William?" asked Stiles.

"That's the thing, I don't know who it is... all I know is that they were hunters... werewolf hunters by the sound of it, must be rogue ones, because William wasn't a werewolf, or I think anyway." said Harry.

"Did he act like one at all?"

"No, the last thing he said was Trust the instinct, that it'll keep me alive... I think he knew more than he was letting on, Stiles, I think there's more going on here than we think..." said Harry.

Dobby appeared in the room, causing Stiles to jump into the wall, making him nearly scream.

"Harry Potter..." said Dobby, and Harry smiled.

"Hey Dobby, you know I'm not a murderer right?" asked Harry, and Dobby nodded, before Harry gave the elf a hug.

"Mr. Potter's library is safe, here in Beacon Hills, was only thing that could be saved from the manor." said Dobby, and Harry looked at Dobby interestingly.

"The only thing?" asked Harry, and Dobby nodded. "So, none of my mother's things were protected... great... neither was my dad's?"

Dobby once again nodded, before there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, there's someone here to see you, a girl named... Hermione?"

"Hermione?" asked the two teens at the same time, and Dobby apparated away, before Harry opened the door, to see Hermione standing in the doorway, her bushy hair in a ponytail, looking somewhat sleek, which was a miracle, wearing a light jacket and some faded blue jeans, with some sneakers on.

"Hey..." said Hermione, looking at Harry, and Harry thought that she was going to flip out when she saw his clothing.

"Hey..." said Harry, and Hermione hugged him tightly, Stilinski standing in the doorway, looking at Harry and Hermione. "Did you hear about Ron?"

"Yeah..." said Hermione, and Harry nodded, before watching Stilinski walk away from the bedroom, and Harry shut the door...

* * *

**Well, there is chapter ten, and needless to say, the death in this chapter was easier than William's death, or even the Dursley's... so, yeah, well Hermione is in Beacon Hills, and the little traces that Harry had left in England have been destroyed, and now that the werewolf has struck once again, making Harry it's number one target, now things are about to get crazier... and what will happen with the first lacrosse game? Oh, and what number should Harry be, I never even thought about that... so, please tell me in the reviews, and I will update soon, later!**


	11. The Wolf and the Hunter Part One

**So, events of the last chapter have left me craving to write more, is that even possible, I mean look how much I wrote in the small time this story has been up! But for those who don't exactly remember the events of last chapter, here is what happened.**

**_Harry fought the Aurors, Ron, and the Minister in his wolf form and won._  
**

**_Potter Manor was utterly destroyed..._**

**_Running from the Wizards, Harry ends up at the Burrow..._**

**_The Alpha Werewolf that bit Harry and Scott attacks once more, and in the process attacks Harry, injures him, and kills Ron Weasley in the process... fifth death in the story might I add, which in order would be: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Laura Hale, William the Housekeeper, and now... dear Ronald... R.I.P..._**

**_Hermione shows up at the Stilinski Household, and now the party can begin... and with the lacrosse game coming up, will the wolf inside take over Harry? We shall find out..._**

**But anyway, how has everyone been? This chapter will mark the beginning of a "transformation" in Harry that shows that he really means business, that he isn't just some teen that is a stronger fellow, but a total threat that shouldn't be reckoned with, and one of the Teen Wolf characters learns that this chapter.**

**NOTE PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING CHAPTER, THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR ME...**

**Also here is something I should mention, and it has nothing to do with the actual chapters, but something to do with the reviews, this is something that is kind of repetitive, because I have seen it in quite a few of the reviews now, yes I know you guys have requests for the story, but some of you just stick on one thing, and not to offend you, not saying your name, you guys know who you are, but I must say, do you really have to stick to that one thing, I do always take in the reader's suggestions, but please take in the author's consideration, the author wants to see ways to improve, the parts you like the best, just general ways to make the Author's day, and it would also help the writer by just... giving your opinion, any way is helpful to the writer, and with all that said, it generally is a way to help improve's the reader's experiences.**

**All I ask is that you just take in the author's consideration and try to help improve the story, because, as always, if you don't improve, how can an author be good at what they do? So, this is where you guys come in, tell me any way I can improve, your favorite parts of the chapters, just your general opinion would even help, and please know that some of the ideas I have wrote for this story has been in the reviews, like the basilisk venom and phoenix tears... that was one of the reviews, from a user who actually has spoken with me a lot the past months, and that has really helped me write the stories, without you guys I would be nothing, and without me, there would be no Night of the Wolf, or at least this version, so... please try to break that habit of sticking on one thing, still not saying your name... or names...**

**But that said, here is chapter eleven of Night of the Wolf, and like always, just review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: The Wolf and the Hunter Part One.**_

* * *

Harry and Stiles spent a good amount of time that night talking with Hermione, as Stiles had found out that Hermione had spent a large amount of time at Hogwarts keeping Harry alive, and was basically the one true friend Harry had during those five years... Stiles felt bad for Harry, but at the same time was happy, knowing that Harry had a very good friend.

Hermione had noticed Harry's bloodied state, and Harry had to explain quickly that it was from the events at the Manor and the Burrow, mostly the Burrow from the werewolf that killed Ron.

Truth was, Hermione didn't seemed phased by Ron's death that much, and that made Harry and Stiles look at each other silently as if having a mental conversation, like they knew what they were thinking.

Hermione left around two, and Harry had to take a shower to get the blood off of him, but that wasn't the weirdest part of today's events, there was a part of the werewolf slash that hadn't healed yet, and it didn't seem to get any better. Harry touched it, and felt something inside the wound, which was very odd... considering he hadn't done anything to collect debris or any other material in it...

Harry pulled the material out, and saw it was a werewolf claw, and it must have been broken off when he got into the fight with the alpha werewolf. Even in Harry's state, this was a whole new level, he hadn't felt it until when he stepped into the shower.

Blood had come spilling out when he pulled the claw out, and Harry had to admit, this was definitely ominous... he had just learned something very important, Alpha wounds on a beta took way longer than if the wound was caused by a beta... which when Scott injured Harry, it healed only a few minutes later, it took all night...

By morning, Harry was laying in bed, not wanting to get to up at all, he was absolutely wrecked...

"Oh crap..." said Harry, yawning, laying there in peace, before realizing what today was, his driver's test... and that meant, if he got his license today, he could himself a vehicle, and hopefully have a better one than Jackson... oh Jackson was really in a downfall of popularity... it was just truly, one hundred percent without a single doubt, perfect...

Hopping onto his feet, Harry went into the bathroom, did his business in there, ate breakfast downstairs, faster than usually, and got his clothes out for the day, only to remember that his black leather jacket that he wore because it was his father's was damaged pretty badly...

Then, that was when Harry looked in his closet to find an almost exact same jacket, except it was dark brown...

"Oh baby..." said Harry, holding it in his hands, smiling widely, almost maniacal.

Harry didn't wear the brown jacket today however, because he was saving it for a special occasion, tomorrow morning, he had enough time to get his license, and get a vehicle, and when everyone would see him, Jackson would have quite the surprise...

* * *

Standing at his locker shortly before the classes would start, Harry saw the doors open to the school, and a brand new version of Hermione Granger walked into the school... and it made his mouth drop down to the floor...

Instead of Hermione being her regular bushy haired self, she came strutting into the school, sleek, shiny hair resembling Lydia Martin's hair style, her buck teeth were regular sized, which was kind of a miracle if you asked Harry, and then there was her clothing, which was probably the most shocking transformation...

Normally Hermione wore jeans and a simple t shirt, or even a jacket over it, but oh, not today... Hermione was wearing a skirt, a nice dark blue t shirt that really showed Hermione was a woman in every way possible, and the sight of her made Harry feel like he was dreaming...

"What in the bloody hell..." said Harry, as Hermione walked through the hallway, and Stiles walked up next to him with Scott right on his trail, and all the three could do was whistle...

"She looks like the brunette version of Lydia Martin, but a little taller," said Scott, and Stiles turned to the werewolf, before flicking him in the ear. "OW!"

"Keep Lydia out of this..." said Stiles, and then that was when Lydia popped up out of nowhere, sighing happily.

"I have everything to do with this, because of me, she is now an eye turner, which you three obviously have turned your eyes." said Lydia.

"That's my old friend Hermione, of course when I see her totally different I'm going to turn my eyes..." said Harry, before they started to go to their classes, as the image of the new Hermione stuck in Harry's mind.

* * *

The day went by normally, well mostly, except for the fact that every guy, including Jackson kept staring at Hermione, who seemed to be enjoying the attention a bit, and Harry had to admit, she looked amazing, in Hogwarts clothing she looked beautiful, but now, she was just gorgeous!

Harry sat down at the lunch table, Scott and Stiles right behind him, and as Harry opened his water bottle, Hermione sat down next to him, where Stiles would have normally sat...

Stiles sat next to Scott across the table, as Hermione noticed Allison sit next to Scott, and that wasn't really surprising to her, since the two looked like a couple anyway.

"So, you're a lacrosse player now Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, as of last Monday I am, which would be surprising if you had seen me on the day of tryouts, because I seemed like a totally experienced player, even ask Allison... she was there," said Harry, and Allison looked at him, while Harry just gave a smug smile.

"How'd you know I was there at the tryouts?" asked Allison, and Harry took a drink of water.

"Saw you there with Lydia, and you seemed surprised by how I did... don't seem very athletic do I?" stated Harry.

"Not then you didn't, now, that's a different story, didn't you have a scar on your forehead?" asked Allison, seeing that Harry's lightning bolt scar was gone, when it was there a week ago.

"Oh, the scab you mean? It's healed, miracle I didn't get worse hurt from it..." said Harry, and that was when he realized he had to explain, because Allison looked a bit puzzled.

"From... it?" asked Allison, and Harry's eyes got wide, before he put his water down, and closed it.

"I drove a dirt bike back in England, ended up crashing, only thing I got was that cut you saw, I moved here shortly after." said Harry.

"You have any family in England?"

"No, not anymore, my parents died when I was six, murdered actually, never got the guy who did it... my god father died of a heart attack a few months ago, and my relatives that I was staying with, my aunt, uncle, and cousin, they were killed in an animal attack a week and two days ago, I moved here because my guardianship was to go to Stiles's dad, my dad knew him pretty well." said Harry.

"Oh, Harry you remember that you have your driver's test today?" asked Stiles, remembering the event that was today.

"Yeah, I remember, I should have it in the bag," said Harry, and truth was, he was kind of nervous, the only time Harry drove was with Stiles, who took him into the woods, and that was a stretch for Harry, since he nearly wrecked a couple times, and then as they drove out, Harry nearly got pulled over by a cop, as they were driving back to the house.

"Hope it's better than our test drive..." said Stiles, and Harry chuckled lightly.

"Why, what happened?" asked Hermione, and the two exchanged looks before going quiet. "Oh, not very good was it?"

"Oh it was just fine, Harry did great, nearly got us pulled over by a cop." said Stiles, before going dead silent.

"You didn't tell me that I left the turn signal on! I remembered right as the cop turned his lights on, and shut it off, before having to let you drive quickly, which was the weirdest experience ever... since I had to go under you in order for you to drive." said Harry, and Scott nearly spit out some of his water, as Lydia and Jackson sat down next to them.

"Well at least I didn't end up nearly driving into a tree..." said Stiles, and Harry growled lightly. "Shut up."

"Really Stilinski, want me to climb over there and have you tell me that, because I swear to god you will have a knuckle sandwich before I shut up..." said Harry, and Jackson had to laugh at this. "Same goes to you Jackson..." Jackson went quiet pretty fast.

"So, the game's coming up, you guys ready to play?" asked Lydia, looking at the four lacrosse players, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready, pretty sure I'll do as good as Jackson over there... although I might take it easy, since I don't want to hurt anybody." said Harry.

"Hurt anybody?" asked Allison, staring at Harry like he just threatened someone.

"If I go full blast I end up hurting someone, if I do end up full blast, I need to be very careful... and I think after Scott's crosse net was cut open by my throw last Monday, I think I'll be fine taking it easy."

"Oh, what about you Scott?" asked Allison, moving a piece of hair out of her face, as Scott looked up from his quiet state.

"Yeah, I guess, a bit nervous though." said Scott, and Harry took in a deep breath.

"Come on Scott, you'll do fine, unless you run out of juice as Jackson says..." said Harry, and Jackson's eyes got wide. "Oh I'm kidding Jackson... take it easy."

"Well, guess we just have to see don't we?" asked Hermione, and the four players nodded, before Harry's attention turned towards the outside of the school, as he saw Derek standing in the parking lot, staring at him...

* * *

By the end of Harry's driver's test, which surprisingly he did amazing at, Harry was certain he would get his license, and not only that, he could actually get a motorcycle, since he was set on getting one, most likely a Yamaha, between two choices: The Yamaha YZF-R1, or a Yamaha R1_5. The YZF would be the most stylish, and would probably look sick with a black coat of paint, with some dark yellow lightning bolts... even without the scar he still wanted a lightning bolt in his life... which was kind of bad...

Harry did end up getting the license, and as he was leaving the building, Harry was stopped by Derek.

"So, pretty ballsy move taking on an Alpha by yourself, I know what you did, and what happened to that friend of yours."

"Ron wasn't really a friend at the time..." said Harry.

"Wasn't talking about him..." said Derek, and Harry looked at him, before he sighed lightly.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's bad enough those hunters were looking for me, but it's because of them that William's dead, and the only place that my parents had left was destroyed..." said Harry, as the two started walking.

"What are you planning on doing Harry, you have that Alpha with it's sight set on you, and it's killed your old friend, your aunt and uncle, yeah I know about that too, and not to mention that it made you want to kill one of the Weasleys, wasn't that their last name, Weasley?" asked Derek.

"Why does this matter to you Derek, I didn't want to kill any of them, it tried to, but for some reason it didn't work, and not to mention it only paralyzed me from moving, and it killed Ron in front of me... if I hadn't been stopped so easily, I might have been able to..."

"To what, end up getting killed in the process, Potter you really need to consider what's at stake, while I may not like you, you are still like family, your father made me promise if the day came and you came back, I would protect you in case something happened, like this, and I'm not willing to break the promise... your father was close to my family, and whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you get yourself killed." said Derek.

"You aren't my father Derek! So don't even act like you are, you want to help me stay alive, help me learn how to keep in control, be able to not have to worry about changing and hurting or worse kill one of my friends... that's the only way I'd let you help me, if you teach me how to be in control of my werewolf side," said Harry, and started to walk away.

"You want my help, then don't go to that lacrosse game, you'll turn during the game, the game makes you angry, rage boils up in you, that'll trigger the turn, you really want to keep your friends safe, then don't go..." said Derek, making Harry stop in his tracks.

"I can't do that Derek, if I don't go to that game I'm off the team, and I have good things running for me, so unless you can figure some other way to help me control the werewolf side, stay the hell away from me," said Harry.

"What were you thinking about when the alpha made you subdue, but failed to make you want to kill them," asked Derek, and Harry looked at him oddly.

"I was thinking about keeping the people I care about safe, why does that matter to anything?" asked Harry.

"That's what kept you from being under the Alpha's pull completely, all you need to do is focus on one or two people, whatever it takes to keep yourself under control, you've been thinking that the whole time, that's what has kept you from losing complete control..." said Derek, and Harry looked at him as police cars including the sheriff's cruiser came into the parking lot.

"Derek Hale, put your hands up in the air!" said Stilinski, getting out of his sheriff's cruiser, pointing a pistol at Derek, who put his hands up in the air.

"Anything wrong Sheriff?" asked Derek, as Harry backed away from the werewolf, knowing that Derek was being arrested for the murder of his sister.

"You tell me, considering we found the other half of your sister in the ground at your house, so either you come willingly, or we'll have to use force," said Stilinski, and Harry watched as Derek nodded, not very willingly, before being handcuffed, and put in the back of a police car.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, as Derek looked at Harry, who walked up to Stilinski.

"Thanks to my son with the help of you and Scott, we found the rest of the body, Derek's the main suspect." said Stilinski. "Thing was, the body had been dug up for a minute, and honestly, that would explain why you looked the way you did last night."

"What are you saying, that I killed her?"

"No, that you found the body, and dug her up, you told Stiles, and he told me..." said Stilinski.

"Yeah, I did... I could smell her decomposing body... very distinctive." said Harry.

"Well Derek's being arrested for murder right now, until an autopsy can be done on the body, and if the DNA we find on her body matches Derek, he's going to be trialed for her murder," said Stilinski, as the jeep came up, with Stiles and Scott in it.

Harry nodded before heading to the jeep and hopping in.

"What's going on?" asked Scott, as the jeep pulled out of the parking lot, and down the street.

"Derek's being arrested for Laura Hale's murder, and he also told me not to go to the Lacrosse game." said Harry. "But then he said I could go if I could focus on something..."

"Like what?" asked Stiles.

"Like keeping the people I care about safe... but I need to focus more specifically." said Harry.

"Think about Scott and I, Hermione included, maybe that'll help, who knows..." said Stiles, and Scott started to struggle to breathe.

"You alright Scott?" asked Harry, and Scott couldn't say anything, before Harry noticed something sticking out of Stiles's bag.

Harry pulled it out, and saw it was a thing of wolvesbayne, which was lethal to werewolves, and him...

Only thing was nothing was happening to Harry.

"Why the hell do you have Wolvesbayne?" asked Harry, before Stiles looked at it, and slapped the steering wheel.

"It was where Laura was buried, it was literally put to where it was in a line going round and round like one of those hypnotism wheels."

"But why did you have that?" asked Scott, his coughing getting worse, and his eyes were glowing.

"I thought it might be helpful!" said Stiles, and Scott turned towards him, before Harry noticed that as he was holding the wolvesbayne, it had died and broken apart in his hand. Scott couldn't breathe still.

"STOP THE JEEP!" yelled Scott, and Stiles slammed on the brakes, before Scott opened his door, and bolted away, disappearing, leaving Harry and Stiles alone in the jeep.

* * *

By the morning, Harry walked out of the house in his brown leather jacket, holding a black helmet with one lightning bolt on each side of his helmet. Stiles walked out of the house after Harry, and stood in awe at Harry's motorcycle.

"That should catch some eyes." said Stiles, and Harry turned towards Stiles, and was smiling brightly.

"I'm counting on it... see you at school, I plan on making one hell of an entrance," said Harry, and Stiles nodded, before driving off, leaving Harry to stand in front of the motorcycle...

Not twenty minutes later, Stiles was at the school, and standing on the sidewalk as Scott walked up, looking a bit tired, while Jackson pulled into the parking lot, and into a spot.

"What are you two waiting for?" asked Jackson, before hearing a loud screeching noise coming from down the street. "Wait, where's Potter?"

"Look out!" said a student, as a black Yamaha YZF-R1 motorcycle with a bright lightning bolt on each side came flying over one of the cars, with a teenager wearing a brown leather jacket and a black helmet driving it, as the song _Power _played, before the motorcycle came landing perfectly right next to Jackson's car, and came two inches from hitting it, while the driver put his arms up in the air.

"What the hell?" asked Jackson, before the teen removed his helmet, showing that it was Harry.

"Hello Jackson... like the ride?" asked Harry, and Jackson just looked at him. "Told you I would make one hell of an entrance."

"I didn't expect you to ramp over a car! Are you crazy?" asked Stiles, and Harry shrugged, shutting the motorcycle off, and getting to his feet.

"You are seriously nuts man, I'll give you that." said Jackson, and Harry smiled with an evil grin on his face.

"I try..." said Harry, and with that the four entered the school, as Hermione stood watching Harry enter, looking dumbfounded, had Harry Potter literally just pull a dangerous stunt off, just to make some people notice him?

Harry put his helmet in his locker, and knew what was tonight, the Lacrosse game...

* * *

At the Argent house, Chris Argent looked at a photo of Harry, where his eyes were slightly glowing yellow... but came out in a giant flash of light.

"Hope for the kid's sake it's just a camera flash." said Chris, before putting the photo on a bulletin board that held information on the mysterious Harry Potter...

* * *

**Don't forget to review and thanks, oh, cliffhanger right? But you have to admit, that entrance Harry made was pretty cool... and what is going to happen with Chris and Harry? Part two of The Wolf and the Hunter will be up soon, and review! I am so out of here, I am beat, the next couple days are going to be big for the chapters, so watch out!**


	12. The Wolf and the Hunter Part Two

**Well, the end of last chapter has just left me, in a mood, and I'm pretty sure it'd be helpful if I just continue on part two of The Wolf and the Hunter, which will end the Wolf and the Hunter, but this chapter may leave more questions than answers, so beware, and another death this chapter, I'm evil aren't I?**

**What did you guys think of last chapter, especially after the whole Chris having photos and information on our local werewolf Harry Potter. Why does he have that, and will the wolf side be revealed, or will Harry be able to keep himself under control?**

**Also, this chapter is shorter too, I should have just put the two parts together to make one chapter, oh well...**

**Review and here is chapter Twelve.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: The Wolf and the Hunter Part Two.**_

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" demanded Hermione, as Harry shut his locker, while the infuriated brunette looked at him, to which being a collected person that was Harry James Potter, he just turned to her, and gave a smile. "Well that seems to answer my question."

"Hermione Granger... since when I have done anything sane? Fought a murderer, killed a giant snake that nearly killed me in the process, and fended off dementors to keep my convicted godfather who was innocent from getting his soul sucked out, and nearly had mine sucked out in the process." said Harry, before tapping his locker door. "That was only in three years of knowing you, and pretty sure the rest of the years knowing you haven't been that great in life threatening events, considering the fact that in the matter of a week and four days now, I fought a giant creature, that ended up biting me, got attacked by wolf hunters, managed to escape, then went to the one place that supposedly called me one of their own, nearly killed my old best friend and the sniveling old man that caused me to not come here, and then fought a bunch of wiz cops and the minister, and Ron, because I was being arrested for murder... that by the way I did not commit, before running to Ron's place, where the same creature that bit me came and killed Ron, by the way I tried to prevent happening, and then Ginny had the nerve to say I was the cause of it, and that it should have been me, and now that stunt, by the way not even comparing to your complete transformation that is probably more shocking than mine."

"Hey, don't be jealous that I'm getting more attention than you are..." said Hermione, and Harry looked at her with half closed eyes, giving a look of intimidation.

"We'll see after tonight, because I think you'll be surprised what happens tonight, you and the rest of this school," said Harry, and walked away from Hermione, smiling with an evil grin on his face. "You'll see Hermione, you will see!"

"Oh... he's definitely losing his mind, Harry Potter does not look for attention, especially not in this way... if he would, he would do something really stupid..." said Hermione to herself, before noticing Jackson was looking at her oddly, making her get all warm inside for some reason.

"Jackson, you're with Lydia! Don't forget that!" shouted Harry's voice, and Jackson stopped looking with a scared expression on his face, and went to class.

Harry was smiling off of his head, noticing Erica looking at him with a different look on her, one that made him kind of wonder... but he would have to wonder about that later. He did have to admit, popularity here at the high school was way different than Hogwarts, one, it felt oddly natural, and at the same time thrilling because he was basically competing with Jackson for the top, but that was probably the werewolf in him thinking.

As he entered class, Harry felt the odd sensation of being watched, but couldn't see anything, so he just brushed it off.

"What are you planning on doing for the game tonight Harry, Coach said we have to go otherwise we're off the team." said Scott, sitting down next to him, making Harry turn his head towards him, with a devilish grin.

"Well, I have a plan, and let's say, we're going to win, because I believe I may just have enough control."

"What? How, I can't control myself much... and you, you aren't much better, so how are you?"

"Scott, trust me, I'll be fine, so will you... if not, I'll figure something out. All we have to worry about is winning the game." said Harry, and as he said the final three words, when he looked at Scott, his eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before the game was to start, and the number 15 on Harry's back shined under the locker room lights, as Harry looked at Stiles, who looked upset a little.

"You alright?" asked Harry, walking over to him, before Stiles glared at him, reminding Harry of a look that only one person had ever given him, and that was his first year at Hogwarts... it was the look Voldemort gave him before attacking Harry.

"Coach's keeping me on the bench tonight, I'm a substitute," said Stiles, and Harry put his hand on Stiles's shoulder.

"Hey, you'll have your chance, it may not be tonight, or the next game, but you will have your chance to play, hell, I may even injure myself just to make sure you play," said Harry, and Stiles smiled with a goofy grin. "There's the Stiles I know... now, let's go rock this thing, how about it?"

"You and Scott just be careful." said Stiles, and Harry nodded, before Coach blew the whistle.

"Alright everyone, it's game time, let's go kick some ass!" said Coach, and Harry grabbed his helmet, before putting it on, fighting the urge to let his eyes glow, it was game time...

The moment they were in the field, Harry's senses kicked in, and everything seemed to slow down, he didn't know if his magic was kicking in or something, but oh he was happy about it.

Looking at the benches, he saw someone he didn't expect, Erica Reyes... he didn't figure her as someone who watched lacrosse. Then a few seats away was Hermione, who seemed to be keeping a close eye on him, while one row down was Stilinski, smiling seeing Harry was on the field, but frowned seeing Stiles on the bench. That was when Harry saw Chris Argent in the stands with Allison... and Chris was looking right at Harry, paying close attention to him.

_Keep your cool Harry... don't need to wolf out... _thought Harry, and then saw the game begin, before seeing Jackson score the first shot... _Good job... not. _

Then, Harry grasped his crosse, as the ball was grabbed, and that was when the opposing team got the ball, and ran towards Harry... that was the point of striking for Harry as the player with the ball ran by him.

"Go time!" said Harry to himself, and bolted towards the player with everything he had. Time slowed down as Harry ran towards the player, his heart beating faster by the second, that was when Harry saw the ball get thrown towards their team's net...

Harry ran at light speed almost, running right past the player who had held the ball previously, and grabbed the ball with the crosse, did a sliding halt, and turned around, seeing all the opposing players coming.

Darting towards them, Harry did something out of a movie, and something Scott did during the tryouts... did a flip over a few of the players, before doing something he didn't expect to do, he was less than halfway away from the net, and Harry threw the ball the hardest he could.

Hermione in the stands opened her mouth widely, seeing the ball fly through the air, while Stilinski watched in amazement as it passed some of the Beacon Hills players, and straight towards the net.

Chris was paying attention at Harry's eyes, right as they turned yellow, and he shook his head, looks like Harry was going to be in trouble.

The shot made it, and caused a huge amount of cheers from the crowd, including Erica, Stilinski being the one who probably cheered the most, and Chris just looked at Harry, as the yellow went away from the werewolf's eyes...

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance to Hogwarts grounds, at the gate, the alpha werewolf looked towards the castle, it's size not intimidating at all.

_One less thing for Harry to worry about... _thought the alpha, before somehow being able to launch over the gate, and past the wards, into the castle grounds. It charged through the grounds, running up towards the castle, pinpointing a certain spot the alpha had to go to...

If there was one thing that the Alpha seemed to focus on was Harry Potter in general, and it seemed like if there was a threat or even possible being one, the Alpha was going to take care of it, by killing it, and one person was a threat that needed to be taken out, and it was the person that had caused Harry to not be where he was supposed to be... Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

The game was definitely the Beacon Hills team for the taking, as Harry and Scott dominated the scores, making Jackson look like the worst player on the team, and Lydia's "Everyone loves Jackson" poster seemed obsolete now, since everyone seemed to be in love with two people: Harry Potter and Scott McCall, and Harry saw Scott had turned, but was in control, Harry had turned mostly, but was missing the hair and the ears, so it was still better than being fully turned.

Then that was when the opposing team managed to get points, eventually catching up, to the point where the game was neck and neck, and it was down to the final seconds of the game, and it was either going to be Beacon Hills, or the opposing school, there was only one threat the opposing school had to worry about, Harry and Scott...

"Scott, wanna do the honors? Or should I?" asked Harry, as the two got ready for the final play, and this would be their last chance to score, it was now or never...

"How about we do this together? You start, and I finish?" asked Scott, and Harry nodded, before the final play began...

Jackson threw the ball to Harry, who ran towards the net, but only a few feet away, turned around, threw the ball hard enough to knock someone down, but Scott caught it, and threw it as hard as he possibly could, forcing Harry to do something out of the Matrix, bend backwards to dodge the ball, and as it flew past Harry, he could feel the speed off of it, and Scott watched as the goalie caught it, but the ball broke the crosse's net, and the Beacon Hills team scored, right as the buzzer went off.

"That's what I'm talking about..." said Harry, as he watched the team go into a circle, before Scott went running off into the woods, causing Harry to run after him.

Running after Scott, once again Harry somehow managed to lose him, that was when he heard the tree branches breaking, and the sound of a gun being prepped to shoot... then Harry realized Scott hadn't ran into the woods, but towards the locker room...

"Well, I would say I'm offended you're pointing a gun at me, but I suppose that considering the fact I may be trespassing on someone's land, I might as well not take that as a compliment." said Harry, turning around, no longer turned, and took his helmet off, to see some of the hunters that attacked him and Scott. "Oh, just the local nut jobs... never mind."

"We know what you are." said one of the men, and Harry just played along, raising an eyebrow to them.

"What, a lacrosse player? I hope you didn't get that from my uniform, otherwise shame on you..." said Harry, playfully, and then gulped seeing the size of the guns they were carrying, it wasn't a matter of messing around.

"Oh, so you weren't out here on a full moon, running around as a werewolf?" asked the man, and Harry chuckled.

"A werewolf, really? A werewolf, what are you guys, kids? Werewolves don't exist man, so, just put the guns down, and we can be very reasonable, I was just looking for a friend of mine, nothing else, not looking for PREY or anything to snack on... if I am supposedly a werewolf of all things, I'd rather be something like a superhero, superheroes are way better... have control over their abilities." said Harry, and then noticed what looked to be tasers, causing him to gulp.

"Prove it then, prove that you aren't a werewolf... because we saw your eyes, beta." said the man, and Harry looked at him.

"What, my em... AH!" yelled Harry, suddenly having electricity going through him, and Harry felt the wolf inside coming towards the edge of coming out, making Harry have to turn towards the other way, as his eyes turned yellow, but Harry closed it as he started convulsing.

Thinking about what he thought to keep him under control, keeping his friends safe, Harry felt his werewolf side go down, and then he felt the electricity take too much out of him, making him pass out.

* * *

Waking up, Harry found he was in the Hale house, laying on an old couch, as Derek entered the room.

"So, kept your ground?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, hunters seem to think I'm a werewolf now, although I'm certain I never turned... I passed out before I could turn..." said Harry.

"Good, that kept you alive, they don't have remorse for werewolves, even those who haven't hurt anyone, it's a miracle they didn't kill you... although their code of honor states they don't kill werewolves unless they shed blood, and pretty sure you haven't or killed anyone for that matter." said Derek, sitting down on a wooden chair.

Harry sat up painfully, and looked at Derek.

"How are you even out of jail? I would have thought you would be in longer than that..." said Harry.

"I'm not a suspect, my sister was killed by an animal, or the alpha that bit you..." said Derek.

"So, let me get this straight, the same alpha that has killed a bunch of people I know, is also coming after you, and probably Scott, why is that?" asked Harry, standing up, his back hurting a little.

"Why would an alpha go after betas, it's the one thing any wolf needs, what are families to wolves?" asked Derek.

"Packs, the alpha wants the three of us in it's pack? Does Scott know about this?"

"No, I don't intend to yet, the Alpha hasn't done anything else yet, so I don't have to, for now Scott thinks I'm the one that turned him, and that's what you're going to say to him, and that I was the one that bit you."

"And if I don't?" asked Harry.

"Then you won't be able to count on me getting you out of those situations, and I might just have to put that basilisk venom in you again, and this time make sure it goes straight to your heart," said Derek.

"That a threat or..."

"It's a Promise," said Derek, to which Harry stood up, and looked at him, his eyes glowing yellow. "Are you seriously going to do this? I'll win you know."

"I can certainly try can't I?" asked Harry, and Derek shrugged, before roaring. "Take that as a yes."

Harry took his gloves off, and turned, before dodging an attack from Derek, and uppercut Derek into the wall, breaking it, sending him through into the other room, where Derek got up, and grabbed the pole, the one Harry automatically recognized to be the one that he nearly killed Derek's sister with when he was six.

"Oh great..." said Harry, and then threw his head back as far as he could go as he dodged a swing from the pole, which swung into a window, smashing it a bit, and Harry knowing there wasn't any time to lose, got his footing, grabbed the silver rod, and turned to Derek, who went to kick Harry, but Harry managed to jump over the kick, and hit Derek directly in the stomach, sending him backwards.

Harry took full control of the pole, and slammed it against Derek's face, throwing Derek to the ground, and Harry dropped the pole.

"Think that will stop me so easily?" asked Derek, and as Harry walked towards him, Derek did a ground kick into Harry's ankles, knocking him down, and that gave Derek a chance to strike.

Derek launched to his feet, and grabbed Harry from behind, started to lift him up, but Harry came out of a daze, and broke free of Derek's grasp, and rammed into Derek, causing them to go flying through the wall into the outside, where the light from the moon lit up the area, but barely, only letting them see each other, and Derek had changed back.

Harry changed back and pulled Derek to his feet.

"Don't ever threaten me again, or next time it won't end up being like this." said Harry, walking away, but not before he got his gloves and headed back towards the locker rooms, and on the way grabbed his helmet that was on the ground.

* * *

"I don't get it, why would Harry just leave the game like that?" asked Stiles, as him and Scott were leaving the game, that was mostly deserted now.

"I think something happened, I ran into the locker room, Harry ran into the woods... I think he was starting to lose control, and he seemed to have full control during the game, which is kind of a miracle since he didn't have control much the past couple days," said Scott rubbing his hair slightly.

"You need to get that cut by the way..." said Stiles, and Scott looked at him, but knew it was true, Scott's hair was like Harry's a bubbling mess, his hair was just a mop basically.

"Yeah, I will, but not now anyway," said Scott, and with that they parted ways, while Stiles noticed Lydia walking with Jackson to the car, it made him sick seeing those two together, Lydia was too good for Jackson, probably too good for Stiles, but was that seriously going to stop Stiles from trying? This was the girl he had dreamed about since the third grade, nothing would stop him, well except for Jackson trying to kill him, but otherwise nothing.

"I don't know if I should try to talk to her, especially after my utter failure yesterday..." said Stiles.

"She probably doesn't even remember... who knows, maybe she might just talk to you..." said Scott, stopping for a moment, and that was when Harry walked up, with a slight bruising on his face.

"I'm ready to go." said Harry, and walked by, to his motorcycle, as he saw Chris Argent taking Allison home, and Chris was looking at him, thankfully for Harry's enhanced hearing, he could tell what Chris was saying, and hearing on the phone.

"That Potter wasn't a werewolf, we electrocuted him enough to where he should have turned, but he didn't, so he's out... you're losing your touch Argent." said the voice on the phone, the person Harry recognized to be the man who led the attack on him, and Harry felt like going up to Chris and do something, but resisted the urge.

"Are you sure it wasn't him, I could have sworn on my life he was one of them..." said Chris, as Allison walked up to him.

"Well, I don't know, he didn't turn, so he's out."

Harry grabbed his bag, and got on his motorcycle, before driving away, leaving the two teens to look at him weirdly, as Harry disappeared into the night.

* * *

Harry barely got home before he saw Hermione come into the driveway, erratic as hell...

"Hey Hermione, everything..."

"What on earth did you do?" asked Hermione, and Harry stood there dumbfounded, not even knowing what was going on, but sure enough, she was going to tell him anyway like she would always until the day he died... "Look at this, and I want you to tell me in the eyes you had nothing to do with it."

Harry looked at what was in her hand, and it was a breaking news edition of the Daily Prophet, and the headline was bright as day...

**Albus Dumbledore Murdered, Potter to blame. **

"Dumbledore's dead, who killed him? I swear I didn't have anything to do with it Hermione, when could I? I was at school all day, then there was the god damn game, when in god's name could I have found time to go apparate over to Hogwarts, break in, and murder Dumbledore, and then get out without anyone finding me?" asked Harry.

"I wasn't accusing you, I was just making sure, something big is going on Harry, and it's revolving around you, ever since your aunt and uncle were murdered by that werewolf." said Hermione, and Harry just looked at her.

"I have to go." said Harry, walking inside, shut the door and went directly upstairs, entering his room, and laid down, thinking about what Hermione said. It was true, everything was revolving around Harry, and that was the scary part about this thing... he didn't know what was going to happen next... and it worried him.

The Hunters, Derek, and the Alpha were simple enough, but him being accused of murdering three people, those he knew well, or so he thought, and being wanted in all of Europe's magical realm, it was simply... overwhelming...

Albus Dumbledore was dead, and Harry was framed for that... all Harry could do was hope that no one else would die... he didn't want anyone else to die...

* * *

**Review and thanks, I will update soon, so until next time guys.**


End file.
